Having to buy freedom
by rain angst
Summary: When Light was fourteen he was sold into prostitution in order to pay off his family debt. He doesn't know if his new client will be his salvation or if it will be drugs.
1. Chapter 1

Title- Having to buy freedom

Talking ""

Thinking ''

I know that I should concentrate more on my other stories, but inspiration hit me yesterday and this story was born from it. I hope you all enjoy it!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky was painted black again with a few street lights flickering, as if they are not sure if they should show pity upon those pathetic souls who have become nothing but an object to give pleasure to others. But the lights slowly go out one by one allowing the creatures of the underworld to sink back into the veil of darkness. The flickering street lights not wishing to associate themselves with such people who have no hope.

Only one street lamp remains on and Light is tempted to make the darkness take full possession of this road because he is sick of this life. There is no light and the irony of his own name brings an amused smile to his perfect lips as he stands on the street corner with Misa.

She is wearing a skirt that is much too short and even the slightest bend of forwards or back would reveal, to those who looked, she wore a pink thong.

"How many people do you think we will get tonight?" Misa asked with a gleam in her eyes that Light had come to recognize as lust for money. He and Misa were the best. The most used to pleasure those who were lonely and perverted.

"The usual amount of fifteen people" Light predicted in a bored tone. The cold October air blew fiercely against the two as they stood waiting for business to start.

"I wonder how many males well take you, with you being rough trade. How is it you always get more man than me" Misa whined as she rubbed her bare arms. Wearing a tube top in the fall was never a good idea. She probably has to stop working again soon. Sick people were forbid from working. An infected customer was a lost customer.

'Bad for business good for me,' Light thought annoyed.

"I bet Mikami will take you again" Misa said looking upset at the idea. "Let it go Misa" Light said annoyed.

The two fell back into steady peacefulness, which consisted of Misa trying to make small talk and Light ignoring her.

A used forest green Subaru pulled up to the curb and stopped directly in front of Misa. "Hey beautifully let's go" a fat man with a brown mustache said. Misa smiled brightly at the man.

"Hello again Demegawa, Misa Misa is so happy to see you" she said sliding into the car and somehow exposed more of herself without revealing her thong.

The car pulled away leaving Light alone to stand under the one street lamp still lit. He didn't have to wait long before another car pulled up. Light withheld the disappointment bubbling in his stomach as he saw Mikami step out of the car.

"Mikami it is nice to you again" Light said throwing a small smile at the man. "It is always a pleasure to see Light as well" Mikami replied as he opened the passenger door to his new black Honda.

Light slid into the car without a word and waited for Teru to get back into the car. "I have just gotten an internship as a prosecuting attorney" Mikami said nonchalant. Light saw Mikami out staring at him from the side of his right eye. "That is wonderful Teru, I am sure you will make a wonderful attorney" Light said as he smiled at Mikami earnestly. A pleased gleam appeared in Teru's eyes as he turned his full attention back to the road.

It was the same. Every other week Mikami would pick up Light and the two would have sex until Mikami's time was up. There were times Teru tried to go over and even if the two were in the middle of fucking Light's watch would beep and the action was stopped.

"Light why not let me go over, after all we have known each other for two years now" Teru would mummer into his chestnut hair. "I have another appointment" Light would reply, which was usually the truth. His services were not cheap and for only an hour with him it would cost one thousand five hundred dollars. He was cheaper than Misa, since she required two thousand dollars a hour. The only reason being she had more medical bills to pay off and abortions bills to pay.

"You haven't started my time have you?" Mikami asked as he made a left turn onto the highway. "Once we reach the bedroom it starts" Light said as he lowered his eyelids and gave Teru a sultry smile.

Mikami's eyes moved back to the road once he was satisfied that Light was indeed a willingly partner. 'To easy' Light thought already seeing Mikami starting to tent.

The rest of the drive went by in silence and it wasn't until the two entered Mikami's apartment that Light started the clock five minutes early. It was a sleek apartment mostly dark, sleek looking colors. The glass tables shined in the illumined light and Light prayed that Teru would never want to do it on a glass table.

"Shall we go to the bedroom?" Teru said wanting to get every possible moment with his Light. No one else could say that they had claimed the man as much as Teru. One day Light would come around and beg Teru to runaway with him. And on that day Light would finally only belong to him.

"Of course Teru" Light said as they entered the bedroom and left the door wide open.

"Your mine Light" Teru said against Light's temple and began to frantically un-button Light's shirt, wanting to get as much contact as he could. Teru's cold hands tore off Light's button up shirt and began to move down, allowing himself to enjoy the feeling of Light's hot body.

"Only for the hour" Light replied as his hands moved down to Mikami's belt buckle and un-hooked it a leisure pace. He was in no rush. Swatting Light's hands away, Mikami quickly got out of his pants and boxers before tracing his hand across Light's six pack.

The process was hurried with Mikami ripping Lights pants and boxers of and tossed the younger man forward until Light had his upper body on the bed with his knees on the ground. Teru dove into the man without any preparations or warning. A sharp pain ripped across Lights lower back from the sudden entry as he bit on his lower lip hard. Making sure the scream of pain would not be heard. Blood began to dribble from Lights lips slowly making its way down his chin.

"So beautiful my Light" Mikami said as he began to go in and out at a faster pace. After licking his blood up from his abused lip, Light began to moan while telling Mikami to go faster for a different reason than Mikami thought.

"Of course" Teru said in between pants as he thrust his hips faster. 'He still hasn't found my prostrate' Light thought completely bored with the sex, but this was his profession. "Nnggh Mikami" Light groaned while wondering how much time he had left. "Light, so tight" Mikami said as he leaned forward to plant a kiss on the back of Lights neck.

A hand was placed on Light's penis and Light could tell Mikami was trying to pump him in time with his thrust, but was yet again failing. A pressure built in Light's lower region. "Teru!" Light moaned aloud as he felt himself release his seed all over Mikami's bed cover. The pounding continued for a moment longer and Light felt Mikami's seed spill inside him. The lawyer in training fell against Light breathing hard.

At that moment Light was extremely tempted to push the other man off of him, but he couldn't because of the damn rules of the trade and giving the customer what they wanted. "We still have half-n-hour let's go again" Mikami said as he pulled out and signaled for Light to go further on the bed.

Light crawled on the bed, making it to the center of the double sized mattress. He turned to lay on his back and popped himself on his elbows, with his feet planted on the bed and letting Mikami get a full view of his lower regions. Lights erection already starting to form again even though he wasn't horny, but he was the best and this was one of the many reason. "Teru I feel empty" Light purred, hiding how completely disgusted he felt with himself.

Mikami stood on the bed before placing himself in-between Light's thighs. "I can help with that" Mikami said as he claimed Light's mouth with his own. Light's body went on autopilot, while trying to ignore the numb feeling spreading throughout his limbs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light was exhausted, having sex so much was going to make himself loose, and he was thoroughly temped to do a chili dog on Teru the next time that damned lawyer showed up to whisk him away. That would show the man who should be the dominate partner, though at the moment, Light was just relieved that Teru hadn't torn him when he had taken him dry.

The rest of the clients had been a blur and Light was happy to see his one bedroom apartment as he reached the third level of the apartment complex. The money he made was split three ways. Fifty percent went to Higuchi. Thirty five percent to bills food, and medical bills and the remainder of the money went into a hidden bank account that was made for Light to save his money and buy his freedom. Once he had enough to pay that fucking man off he get away from this damn city.

Until than he was forced to have sex with man, sometimes women, and pretend that he didn't hold a knife to his arms early in the dawn morning's wondering if he should silt his wrist or not.

'Someone is at the front of my door' Light thought praying it was not a client who had found his house. He move if it was that.

Relief flooded Light as he saw it was just a hobo. Kicking the man gently out of his way Light quickly unlocked his door before shutting the door firmly and locking the it.

He took a long shower before going to bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L knew he was still had human basic instincts, even if he didn't want that to be truth. But his damn erection refused to leave him alone. Leaving it alone, or masturbating, was not cutting it and he needed to get rid of this damn formation that kept popping up every day. That is why he came up with the grand idea of getting Watari to find him a clean prostitute.

The older man had mentioned to L that he thought the younger man could use a release of some sexual frustration and offered to set up an appointment.

'If Watari was noticing my frustration it must be bad' L thought and he would be damned if he dare disagree with the elderly gentleman; though the conversations had been slightly weird when Watari asked if L would prefer to have a male or female partner. The obvious choice had been male; the last encounter during his teen years had not been pleasant. Especially when L had said he rather do her up the butt.

Watari came back into the room with a tray of cookies and tea. "I have made you an appointment with Light Yagami for later tonight at nine" Watari said as he watched L nod his head in understanding.

"That will be all" L said as he took a sip from his tea. There were no cases to solve, and the boredom was just sinking in. 'Perhaps that is why I can't get the erection to go away,' L thought idly, while nibbling on a cookie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At one pm Light woke up groggily. Afternoons were always horribly times to get up. Walking with as much grace as Light could muster, which was stumbling, into the kitchen, he made it to his safe haven where the promise of coffee awaited him.

A loud ringing interrupted Light from watching the coffee filter. Glaring at his phone, for ruining the moment of watching a beautifully drug, Light picked his cell phone off of the kitchen counter and noticed it was Higuchi calling.

"Hello" Light said with a slight irritation in his voice. "Light long time no talk" Higuchi said and Light could hear the man's damn pervert side reeking through the phone.

"Is there something you need?" Light asked letting the annoyance in his tone show. "No need to be like that, I might have my way with you for free" Higuchi said pleasantly, and Light knew the freaking threat laced behind that piece of shit he called a boss mouth. "What is it you need" Light asked sounding more agreeable. "You're not working the street tonight" Higuchi said like he was talking about the weather.

"Why?" Light asked knowing that the two days he got off a week was not on a Saturday. "A new client called asking you for the whole night, money is not an issue for them. You better let them give you as many fucks as they want and make sure they want to come back. If they do I will drop twenty percent of your amount for leaving" Higuchi said.

Light felt his throat catch. It was only going to be one person for the night and his rate would be lowered. Freedom could be his at long last. His family had gotten into debt with Higuchi and allowed them to not pay him back as long as Light stayed and worked for him until the debt of over five million US dollars was paid off. It was the interest that had made the price raise that high.

'He won't let me go' Light thought as his eyes moved to stare at the now finished coffee. "I will get him to come back" Light said determined to get the fuck out of the hell hole that he had so honorable taken upon himself at the age of fourteen. "Good, oh by the way we are looking for new recruits since one of members died last night" Higuchi mentioned off handily. "Who died?" Light asked not surprised. "Just Halle no one of extreme importance" the man said blandly.

"One more thing Light, I told the gentleman where you live. He will pick you up at eight forty five and bring you to his employer. Remember Light bring in the money" Higuchi said and with that hanged up. Light did the same. His hand shaking slight joy he felt for losing some of the money he would have to pay. If this client went well, he could be closer to freedom. There was a good chance Higuchi would not allow him to leave, but he ignored that doubt. Not when the chance of freedom felt this close.

Pouring a cup of coffee Light drank it contently believing that the instant coffee was starting to taste slightly better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was eight twenty six when Watari headed to the door of the hotel room. "I will be back around nine" Watari said as he exited the hotel room. It was not like L would have said anything.

Ryuuzaki stared at the notes he had printed off of Light. The brightest student in his class, but at age fourteen came to London with his family, who were robbed, and unable to pay the bills. An old friend of Soichrio's had helped him out, but when it came time to leave the man demanded that he be paid back with interest. Not being able to come up with the money the friend took the son.

The reasons know clear to L. Light was indeed very attractive looking, for beauty standards. The supposed friend who was hustling out the son because he knew that such an attractive boy would truly bring in the money.

He highly doubted that Light wanted to remain a prostitute and the only way to get out of being a whore was to pay the pimp off with a large sum of money(1).

Though he had to admit he was going to enjoy fucking the other man, because his damn erections would stop once he satisfactory screwed Light all over the hotel room. Glancing over at the clock L gathered up the papers and moved to a wooden cabinet on the far side of the room.

Locking the cabinet, L made his way into the kitchen to eat a piece of Lemon pie before the other man got here.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light was nervous. In his field of work one really had to have no shame, or fear, or else they would not be able to please the customer. He could not afford that, especially with his damn debt dropping twenty percent, and Light hoped that Higuchi would not screw him over on the deal.

Making his way over to the mirror Light made sure for the eleventh time that his hair was perfect. Whoever was picking him up would be here soon. First impressions were always the most important and with a small grimace Light looked down at his outfit. He had never liked leather pants but at the same time he actually had to impress his client and like a girl trying to get a man, he was showing of his assets.

Tugging down his crimson long sleeved shirt was getting annoying. It kept riding up and revealing more skin than Light usual revealed before the actual sex part. Giving up on the shirt since it was bound to come of soon.

At exactly eight forty five there was a soft knock that alerted Light to his ride. Light hurriedly made his way toward the door and pulled his trench coat on while buttoning the middle section. He be damned if his bare skin felt the cold air.

Light opened and smiled politely at the elderly gentleman.

"Yagami, Light I presume" Watari asked as he took a hand out of his pocket and offered it to Light. "Nice to meet you, you may call me Will" Watari said kindly. "It's nice to meet you Will" Light replied as he accepted the elder's man hand. The two released hands as Light fully stepped out of his apartment and locked the door.

They walked silently down the stairs and into the small parking lot. Light's eyes widened as Will opened the car door for Light, of a Rolls Royce.

Breaking out of his small daze, Light slid into the car effortlessly. The door shut gently behind him. Will opened his own door, shut it, and was sitting in the seat directly in front of Light.

"The drive will only be fifteen minutes" Watari said as he pulled out of the parking lot and onto the streets of London.

Light was feeling the nerves building up again, but ignored them. He was the best male prostitute there was, no way was he going to displease this client. With that thought in mind Light relaxed against the soft leather knowing there was no way he be turned down for another go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was just another door, an expensive hotel. Light thought wondering how freaking rich this person was. He knew that the other man must be extremely wealthy for having Light all for himself for a whole night. Still his client was crazy rich, while staying in one of the most expensive hotel's in all of London and a Rolls Royce car to boot.

Watari knocked on the door before he opened it with Light following behind him. The two moved further into the main room. "Please have a seat as I go find my employer" Watari told Light with a small smile. "Of course" Light said as he sat down on a red couch that was in the center of the room.

Tall windows were directly across from the couch Light was sitting on. With long indigo drapes being pulled back to let the cities light's in. A glass table was only three feet away with two plush looking chairs on opposite ends of the table.

Low rumbling voices broke Light out of his daze as he saw Will walk back into the room with a slouching man behind him. "I will see you tomorrow at six am Light" Watari said throwing one last glance in-between the two younger man as a way of saying goodbye and left the hotel room.

The two just stared at one another getting an idea on who the other was. "Is there any name you would like me to call you in the throes of passion?" Light asked as he stood up and un-buttoned his coat while sliding it off of his arms languidly. "Ryuuzaki will be fine" L replied already staring at the slim piece of stomach that was showing. "A Japanese name," Light responded idly as he turned around and bent over to slowly begin to undo the laces of his black boots that he hardly ever wore.

L tilted his head to the side while admiring the image of a bent over Light.

Finishing un-lacing the boots Light stepped out of them before turning his attention back to the strange looking man.

"Where would you like to fuck me?" Light asked as his eyes becoming half lidded. "A little bit of everywhere, but I will be traditional and start in the bedroom" L said as he led Light past the chairs and wooden cabinets that were pressed up against the walls.

"You don't look like a traditional person" Light said as L turned to face him. "I plan on handcuffing you to the bed" Ryuuzaki said as he looked at Light who seemed a little shocked. "Never been chained to the bed?" L asked looking amused. "I have, but I figured you weren't into that kind of sex" Light said while mentally cursing himself for having dropped his act.

Ryuuzaki bought his thumb up to his mouth debating if he should add something, but decided against it and walked through the open bedroom door. Light followed L while bringing his façade back up.

Raising his hand slowly, Light traced along L's spine while the other made its way down L's baggy pants and cupped Ryuuzaki's balls before moving them in circular rotation A small smile graced Light's face as he heard the sharp intake of air from Ryuuzaki. "I have never had a client who has looked more interesting than you," Light murmured against L's ear before he licked the outer shell of L's ear.

A small groan released itself from Ryuuzaki's mouth. Turning around, L connected his lips with Lights while pulling Light's hand out of his pants.

Ryuuzaki's hands sunk around to grasp Light's firm ass and grinded their hips together. Both began to move their lips against one another's, teeth clashing against one another's as they battled for dominance.

The two pulled away both breathing harshly. L took the bottom of Light's shirt and pulled it over the younger man's hand while clamping his mouth around Light's neck and beginning to suck on it. "Ngh" Light moaned as L began to suck on Light's neck well using a hand to rub circular motions on Lights member.

"Ryuu..ahh. Ryuuzaki have you….nggh… had a lot of ….ahhhhh…experience?" Light asked panting as L began to move his hand faster. "Only two other times" L said as he pulled off Light's pants. A small grin crossing his face as he looked up at Light amused. "No underwear" Ryuuzaki asked looking at Light's perky member.

"I figured you like to remove as little clothing as possible and you have only done it with two other people?" Light said as his eyes locked with Ryuuzaki's. "Indeed, who would have thought the internet held a vast amount of knowledge" L said and Light narrowed his eyes. "Experience is how most people learn" Light told him flatly. "Not everyone" Ryuuzaki said as Light moved closer to him and pulled L's shirt over his head.

Light recaptured Ryuuzaki's lips in another heated kiss. He moaned as L bit lightly on his bottom lip and plunged his tongue into Light's mouth again. Steeping out of his pants, Light balanced upwards slightly to deepen the kiss further, while using his feet to pull his socks off.

Gripping Light's member L began to pump it again as he lead the younger man to the king sized bed. Light's legs hit the bed causing him to fall backwards, never once breaking the kiss as L came down with him.

Ryuuzaki pulled away while panting. He yanked his pants of and moved to the nightstand next to the bed while grabbing the handcuffs and lube. Light has scooted all the way to the headboard as he waited for Ryuuzaki to top him.

Being dominated by Ryuuzaki did not seem nearly as bad as Mikami.

"Give me one of your hands" L said holding out his hand. Light gave him his left hand. L put the first hand cuff around the slim wrist before leaning forward and wrapping it behind a metal bar before connecting it with Light's right wrist.

L poured some lube onto his fingers before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Lights as his index finger circled the tight ring of muscle of Light's entrance before sliding the first finger in. Ryuuzaki moved his finer in and out a few times, remaining shallow on purpose. His lips left Light's as Ryuuzaki dragged his tongue down Light's chest.

Ryuuzaki lips clamped down on Light's right nipple while he added another finger and started a scissor motion. "Nnggh" Light moaned as L dug his fingers in deeper. "AHHH" Light moaned as his back arched and white flashed behind his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki" Light said as his breathing increased. L continued the motion and began to pump his fingers in faster while making sure to hit Light's prostrate.

"Ryuu…nggh…get in…ahhhh!" Light moaned as L's finer hit the prostrate again and again. L slid in a third finger while repeating the motion. His lips moved to the other nipple as Light back arched from the intense pleasure his body was receiving.

"Ryuuzaki..in now!" Light growled impatiently. His stomach was swimming in waves of heat aching for release. "Who is paying whom?" Ryuuzaki asked raising his head and looking amused at Light. "I don't care," Light said growingly at Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki pulled his fingers out before pouring more lube onto his hand and coating his member. Grabbing Light's legs, Ryuuzaki placed them on his shoulder; getting the message, Light wrapped his ankles together while waiting for L to sheath himself inside of him.

L pushed himself in, all the way to the hilt. 'Tight' L thought as he felt Light's pulsing heat surrounded his entire member. "I must admit I did not expect Light to still be quite tight" Ryuuzaki said enjoying the heat pulsing all around him.

"Move" Light said as he pulled himself out before pushing himself back down. "Ngh" Light moaned as he felt the others man member brush against his prostrate. "And here I thought it was the prostitute's job to pleasure their client" Ryuuzaki replied as he pulled out, before thrusting himself forward again. "Oh god" Light breathed as his body lifted off of the bed slightly.

L began a steady rhyme of moving in and out causing Light's voice to keep getting higher. "Ryuu touch my member" Light said as his fingers twitched in the handcuffs. "What if I say no" Ryuuzaki murmured into Light's ear before sticking his tongue in Light's ear causing the younger man to moan even louder.

"Ahhh..if you …ngh…don't I'll do….ahhh…this" Light said as he clenched his butts muscles, making it hard for L to move his member. L moved his head to stare down at Light before talking, "Light likes to pretend he is the dominate party" Ryuuzaki said amused.

"Was I wrong in assuming that you don't want a completely submissive partner?" Light asked innocently. L smirked down at light as he placed his hand on Light's member and began to stroke it slowly. L's index finger slid inside Light's penis while his thumb messaged the head of Light's penis. "NNGGH!" Light moaned while concentrating on the pleasure running through his body.

L leaned down to press his lips against Light's before speaking. "Light was indeed correct" Ryuuzaki said while slamming himself into Light. "Shit!" Light said as his hands clenched in bliss.

Ryuuzaki continued at a fast pace while making sure his hand pumped in time with each thrust. 'This is what it is like to have amazing sex' Light thought as Ryuuzaki hit the spot again causing Light to moan louder.

"Ryuuzaki I'm..ngh…coming" Light said as the pressure in his lower region became almost unbearable.

With one last hard thrust against Lights prostrate Light saw pure white behind his eyelids.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light moaned loudly as his legs tightened around Ryuuzaki's head. His entire body began to spasm and with Light's butt muscles clenching Ryuuzaki's member, so tightly, it sent him over the edge. A small moan released itself from Ryuuzaki's mouth as he shot his seed against Lights pleasure spot. "Oh god" Light nearly yelled as he felt Ryuuzaki's seed shooting against him, and a whole new orgasm began.

L laid on top of Light as the two rode out their orgasms. Light's legs unhooked and slid down to rest on the mattress.

"Ryuuzaki let's go again" Light said before he fully realized what he said. He had never said that to a client. It was always the other way around. L popped himself on his elbows and smirked down at Light. "I bet you say this to all your customers" L said as he raised an eyebrow.

"You're the first one" Light said not breaking the eye contact, Ryuuzaki's eyes widened slightly. "For only two other times I must be quite good, wouldn't you agree Light?" Ryuuzaki said as a sly grin appeared on his face. "Yes, and what is with that face" Light asked already not trusting it.

"Let's move you and those handcuffs to another room" L said and with that got up, to get the key, before unhooking only one of the cuffs. "Kitchen counter" Light proposed as he heard Ryuuzaki mummer to himself, 'where to start.' L turned his attention to Light, with a sly grin on his face. "We'll start there and make our way back into the bedroom" Ryuuzaki said with a perverted grin crossing his face.

'What did I agree to' Light wondered briefly before he found himself on the kitchen counter with a horny man already penetrating him.

'It is going to be a long night' Light thought as his mind began to fog over again from lust.

'Well worth it' Light thought as his mind began to concentrate on nothing, except for the man pounding him into the counter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 1. This story was edited by me, so I hope it wasn't too unbearable to read. Did you all like it? Hate it? Please do tell. Personally I loved writing this chapter and am hoping you all did as well.

I am not sure if prostitutes have to pay their pimp to get out of that line of work, but they do in this story.

I was not making the price up for how much Light and Misa are getting paid, I looked it up. Also the terms 'rough trade,' and 'hustling' are actually terms for male prostitution. I think those are the only two I used.

What did you all think of it? Light had sex with both Mikami and L in the same chapter. Has that been done before? Anyways I could not really write the Mikami and Light one in too much detail since I am not really a fan of that pairing and it is kind of a weird phobia.

Again please tell me what you all think by reviewing!

-rain angst

Debt


	2. Addiction begins

Title- Having to buy freedom

Talking ""

Flashback in italics

Hey sorry for the late update. I was looking up more about prostitution. Just so you know, there is going to be drug abuse, rape, and all that jazz. If you don't want to read that kind of stuff, then this isn't the story for you. For all of you who do want to read, hope you enjoy this chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The city lights were streaming into the hotel suite through the large glass windows. "Light place your hands against the windows," Ryuuzaki said as he walked away to retrieve the strawberry lube, that he had left on the kitchen floor. "You really want to do it in front of a full length window?" Light asked as he pressed his hands against the sturdy glass and spread his legs out. "But of course, we can see our reflection in the window," L responded as he squirted some lube onto his fingers before sliding his index finger into Light's tight entrance.

"Are you a voyeur?" Light asked, as he glanced over his shoulder to look at Ryuuzaki. "I do not watch sexual intercourse between two people when I am not involved," Ryuuzaki responded. "You still like to watch, and that would still classify you as a voyeur," Light responded as he pushed himself onto L's finger. "I can't help it that Light is very attractive to look at, especially when I am pounding into him," Ryuuzaki responded with a perverted grin on his face.

"You could not stare, but you chose to," Light pointed out. "True, but what fun would it be if I didn't appreciate the beauty around me?" Ryuuzaki asked as his finger hit Light's prostrate. "Nggh," Light moaned as Ryuuzaki's finger hit the pleasure place. "They mean nature," Light pointed out as he stared into the window and looked at Ryuuzaki's blank face.

"People are included in that point as well." Ryuuzaki pointed out as he added a second finger and began to thrust his fingers in and out; attacking Light's prostrate with vigor. "Ryuu…I'm going to….ahhh…..come," Light moaned as his head dropped down and Light felt pre cum leaking down his member.

"Can't let you come yet," Ryuuzaki murmured in Light's ear as he pulled his fingers out. "Ryuuzaki stop being a damn tease," Light groaned. "Light is such an impatient rent boy," Ryuuzaki said as he lathered his member again before penetrating Light. "Like you care," Light hissed, as he looked over at L with a knowing smile. "Light already knows me so well," Ryuuzaki said with a smirk.

His spidery hand came to grip Lights check and Ryuuzaki pressed his lips against the other mans. Light felt a tongue licking his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, to allow Ryuuzaki's tongue to plunge into his mouth, exploring his oral cavity while brushing his tongue against Light's. Still connected at the mouth, Ryuuzaki almost pulled his member all the way out before bucking his hips against the younger mans.

L's tongue brushed against Lights' eliciting a low moan from the other man. Their tongues continued to battle, for dominance, until their lungs burned for air.

Ryuuzaki placed his left hand next to Light's on the cool glass window, to balance out his movements. Light's head tilted down again, as his breathing increased with each thrust into his body. "Ahhh..Ryuu" Light moaned as he began to meet Ryuuzaki with each thrust. "Light is still so tight," L groaned as his right hand came to rest on Light's hip.

"Nggh..faster," Light said as sweat began to form on his forehead. L slowed down his pace instead and smirked against Light's neck when he heard the younger man whine in protest. "I want Light to look in the window as I fuck him," Ryuuzaki said against Light's ear, as he moved in and out of Light slowly barely brushing against the prostrate.

"Fine," Light agreed as he raised his head to meet with Ryuuzaki's eyes in the glass window. He saw a small smirk cross Ryuuzaki's face before he saw white flash in front of his eyes. "Ahhh," Light moaned, as he forced his head to keep the eye contact with L. "Ryuu..ngggh…I'm going to come," Light panted, as his fingers balled up against the glass.

Ryuuzaki said nothing as his arm wrapped around Light's waist to make sure the younger man didn't sink to the floor. "I want you to continue to watch when you reach orgasm," Ryuuzaki said against Light's ear. Light said nothing as his sharp almond eyes reminded locked with Ryuuzaki's depthless black orbs. With one last thrust Ryuuzaki slammed against Light's prostrate spilling his seed inside the younger man. "Ryuuzaki!" Light moaned as eyes continued to look into L's own as he felt his body spasm and semen hit his stomach and land on the carpeted floor beneath him. L rested his head against Light's shoulder as he groaned, and rode out his own orgasm.

"Couch," L said simply as he pulled Light over to it while pulling his limp penis out. L laid Light down on the couch as he moved to the kitchen to get a slice of cheesecake. He came back into the room a few minutes later and sat down by the couch.

"Are you eating cheesecake?" Light asked as he turned on his side, with an amused smile on his lips. "I am," L agreed as he balanced the plate on his knees while grasping the fork in-between his index and thumb finger. "Any reason?" Light asked as he raised a delicate eyebrow. "Have to keep myself awake if I am going to have sex with you on that couch," Ryuuzaki responded, as he took another bite of his mouth watering cheesecake.

"Oh, are you sure you don't want to bottom?"Light said as he ran his head through Ryuuzaki's wild hair. "Quite sure," Ryuuzaki responded as he finished off his cake and placed it on the glass table that was next to him. He stood up and straddled Light's waist. "Time to go again Light," Ryuuzaki said as he descended upon the younger man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the couch L had pulled Light back to the bedroom. "You can go to sleep now," Ryuuzaki said as the two entered the bedroom and sat on the queen sized bed. "You don't want to have sex with me anymore. That makes me sad Ryuuzaki," Light pouted as he straddled Ryuuzaki's lap, inwardly scowling at his words.

"You should drop the act of a pouty girl, it is a turn of," Ryuuzaki said as he flipped Light onto his back. "Is it now, and yet so many of my other customers love it," Light said with mock hurt. "I prefer Light being his arrogant self," Ryuuzaki responded in his deep baritone voice. "Good, because I am the best fuck you are ever going to get," Light said as he made his chin stick up in the air with an arrogant expression on his face.

"I would except nothing less from Light," Ryuuzaki said as he felt Light's thin legs wrap around his waist. "Ryuuzaki, pound me into the bed again," Light said in a sultry voice. "And if I don't?" Ryuuzaki asked placing the tip of his erected penis against Light's entrance.

"Then I am going to flip our positions and make you scream in pleasure," Light responded as he looked at Ryuuzaki challengingly. "Never going to happen," Ryuuzaki replied as he felt Light penetrate himself on his member. The pulsing warmth around L's length made him groan before he began to thrust in and out of the younger man again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light's breathing was rapid as he felt Ryuuzaki pull out of him and lay down beside him. "Go to sleep Light, you look ready to pass out," Ryuuzaki said nonchalant. "Are you sure? You do have me until six," Light responded, as he turned his head to face Ryuuzaki.

"It's fine. You look ready to fall asleep and I am not going to have sex with you when there is a 90% chance you are going to fall asleep before we are finished," Ryuuzaki replied. "Good, wake me up if you want to have sex again before I leave," Light said as he slid under the silk covers and fell asleep almost instantly.

L watched the steady fall of Light's chest going up and down. Sliding under the covers, Ryuuzaki listened to the steady breathing of Light before falling into a dreamless sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_I will not sell you into a life of prostitution and drugs! This is not your reasonability to bare," Soichiro stated firmly to Light. "How do you except to get to the money?" Light asked already knowing there was no solution that would let him go back home until the debt was paid off. _

"_I'm sure I can get a bank loan," Soichiro began but was cut off by Light. "We were robbed and are in debt. The banks we use are not here, and even if the bank did lend you money it's over five million dollars in American money. We won't be able to get that much from a bank" Light pointed out. _

"_I could call the NPA tell them of our situation, I'm sure some of the men I work with would give me a loan," Soichiro said as his voice became desperate. _

"_That is impossible. Matsuda-san is a single man who can barely pay his rent. Aizawa just had a baby girl while the rest of the team are worrying about their own bills. There isn't anyone to help us; even if they did combine there money," Light said remaining calm, even though he wished that way would truly work._

"_There has to be something," Soichiro said desperately, as he began to pace the cheap motel room; Sachiko and Sayu had gone out to buy food for dinner. "There is something," Light said quietly, making Soichiro stop in his tracks. "You know a way to get you out of this?" Soichiro asked as his head shot to look at his son hopefully. _

"_Dad, go back to Japan with mom and Sayu. I will pay of the debt," Light told his father firmly. "But Light, I can't let you do this!" Soichiro exclaimed as he grabbed his only son's shoulders. "You can and you will," Light said resolutely. "But Light," Soichiro began. "No buts, I will get back to Japan before you retire from the NPA," Light said as his eyes gleamed with determination. _

_With a defeated sigh, Soichiro bowed his head in shame. He had failed his only, brilliant son. He should have never wanted to accept that loan from Higuchi, but he had, and now Light had to pay the price for his mistake. His fourteen year old son was going to have to sell his body and Soichiro felt anger course through his veins. At Higuchi who was making his son became a whore, at himself for every accepting the loan. And in a small way he hated Light, because Light was not fighting to go home with them. But the anger died as Light's face held a fierce determination and another emotion Soichiro could get not identify._

"_I'll hold that to you," Soichiro finally said weakly. _

"_I will be home before you know it," Light responded, trying to reassure his father._

'_If only it would be that easy," Light thought as Soichiro pulled him into a bone crashing hug not knowing when he would be able to see his family again._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light's eyes snapped open from the memory. "Is Light ok?" Ryuuzaki asked as he turned his head to face the younger man whose breathing was in short, uneven gasps. "I'm fine, it was just a memory," Light responded. "What kind of memory?" Ryuuzaki asked as he looked at Light with curios eyes. "An old one," Light responded vaguely. "I see," Ryuuzaki said deciding to drop the subject.

"Ryuuzaki," Light said as he turned his body to lie on his side. "What is it Light?" Ryuuzaki asked as he turned to face his head to look directly at the younger man. "Have you ever had a blow job?" Light asked with a sly smile crossing his face.

"Can't say I have," Ryuuzaki responded as he placed his spidery fingers on the back of Light's neck and drew the other man closer until their lips were connected in a lazy kiss.

"I'm going to have fix that," Light said as he tossed the covers off of himself and L.

"Sit up and sit on the edge of the bed," Light instructed as he moved across the bed and kneeled on the floor in front of Ryuuzaki's side of the bed. Sitting up, Ryuuzaki raised his legs to his chest with his toes digging into the edge of the bed. "You are going to have to put your feet on the floor," Light said as he placed his hand on Ryuuzaki knees.

"If I do that my thinking process will roughly decrease by forty percent," Ryuuzaki replied as he raised his thumb up to his mouth. "You don't need to think with what I am about to do," Light replied in a husky voice. Slowly, L placed his feet on the ground while grabbing Light's hair to bring the younger man into another heated kiss. His tongue dived into Light's mouth, messaging the other man's tongue with his own. The two slowly pulled away with a small trail of saliva still connecting them.

Light started at Ryuuzaki's chest as he kissed his way down to Ryuuzaki's throbbing member. He kissed the tip of L's penis before moving to Ryuuzaki's thighs; Light's tongue darting out to lick and nip at the sensitive flesh of the older man's inner thigh.

Light wrapped his mouth around one of Ryuuzaki's balls, his tongue flicking out to lick Ryuuzaki's salty sack. Pulling his head away, Light took L's full length into his mouth, having learned long ago to surpass the gag reflex. "Ngh," L moaned as Light began to bob his head up and down while cradling Ryuuzaki's balls in his hand and rotating them in a circular motion.

His finger nail applied slight pressure to the left testicale, as Light began to move his head up and down even faster. He felt Ryuuzaki bury his fingers into Light's hair as the older man made small groaning sounds. Ryuuzaki began to move his hips in time with Light's mouth, and felt Light grab his hips to make sure the older man didn't cause his gag reflex to surface.

L's spidery fingers moved down to grasp Light's hard penis. He leaned over slightly to get a better grip on Light's erection and began to move his hand in time with Light's mouth.

Ryuuzaki began to move his hand faster and felt Light moan around his member. The vibrations of Light's voice creating wonderful sensations through Ryuuzaki's body. "Ngh," L moaned as he felt a hot pressure building up in his lower regions.

Light licked the very tip of L's penis and dove his tongue in a bit, before pulling it out and licking up L's shaft slowly. His mouth stayed at the top of Ryuuzaki's penis while his left hand came away from L's hip, so he could pump the bottom half of the shaft. "Light, I'm coming," Ryuuzaki moaned lowly as his body hunched forward and his toes curled from the pleasure.

Ryuuzaki's hand did a few more sharp tugs on Light's member causing the younger man to groan against L's penis again. That was all L needed before his seed came pouring into Light's mouth.

With one finally tug of Ryuuzaki's hand it caused Light's body to release his own seed. The younger man's mouth left Ryuuzaki's member as he groaned in pleasure and felt the remaining of Ryuuzaki's seed hit him on the face, but he didn't care.

Light sunk to the floor riding out the orgasm with Ryuuzaki coming down as well and laid on top of him, riding out his own.

"Light let's get your face clean," Ryuuzaki said as he stood up on his feet and held out a hand to the younger man. Light raised his left hand in the air and felt Ryuuzaki pull him to his feet. "Thanks," Light said as he walked over to bathroom to wash his face off from Ryuuzaki's sperm. It took him ten minutes before he was satisfied.

"Ryuuzaki where are my clothes?" Light asked as he looked around on the bedroom floor not seeing them. "I had Whammy dry clean them. Your clothes are on the couch," Ryuuzaki responded as he moved to crouch on the bed naked. Light wasn't sure if he wanted to know when Whammy came in or not.

Ignoring the thought, Light made his way out of the bedroom to retrieve his clothes before walking back into the room. He got dressed before he faced Ryuuzaki who had got off of the bed to slide on a pair of white boxers. "What time is it?" Light asked while looking for wrinkles in his clothes. "Five thirty," L responded as he pushed Light to the bed and straddled the younger man's waist.

"We don't have enough time to have sex again," Light said, but didn't look turned off at the idea. "We will see," is all L said as he began to kiss Light again.

Light's arms came to wrap around L's neck, pulling the older man in a deeper kiss. Ryuuzaki's hand buried itself into Light's hair, to re-adjust the angle of Light's head to get a better angle. The two pulled away slowly before they drove back into it again. Light could already feel himself becoming hard. "Ryuuzaki I should really go," Light said in-between kisses, but made no move to actually go.

"You should," L agreed as he devoured Light's lips in one last passionate kiss that was full of lips and tongues intertwining. Reluctantly, Ryuuzaki got up and pulled on a pair of pants and a white shirt. The two moved to the outside room where L went to the kitchen and started making coffee. "Here," L said as he handed a cup of black coffee to Light, who was sitting on the couch.

"Thanks," Light said as he inhaled the sweet aroma of black coffee. L sat next to him after putting four creamers and seven sugar cubes into his own coffee cup.

"Light are you gay for pay, or you just happen to be gay and it worked out for you?" Ryuuzaki asked as he took a large sip of coffee. "The second one," Light responded as he took a sip of his black coffee.

The two finished off their coffee and L put the empty mugs in the sink. Light stood behind him and pressed Ryuuzaki up against the counter. "Call me if you need to release sexual tension again," Light murmured against L's ear.

"Light will be the only person I call," L responded as he switched their positions and pinned the younger man against the counter. Before he could kiss Light again there was a knock at the door. "That will be your ride," L said as he pulled away from Light un-willingly, but he didn't want to make Watari wait.

The two walked over to the door and L opened the door. "Hello Ryuuzaki, Light. Are you ready to go?" Whammy asked directing the last part of the question to Light. "In a minute," Light responded as he felt Ryuuzaki pin him to the wall and kiss him in front of his employee. "I will be in touch," L said against Light's ear, as he ran his tongue along the outer shell of the younger man's ear before pulling away with a smirk on his face. "I'm looking forward to it," Light replied with his own smirk, before he walked into the hallway and heard L shut the door behind him and Whammy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The roads were nearly empty with only a few people passing by the car Whammy was driving. Neither one spoke until Whammy pulled the car into Light's apartment lot. The elder man got out of the car to open up the car door for Light. "Thank you," Light said with a small smile on his face.

"It is no trouble at all," Whammy said as Light slid out of car. "I'm sure I will be seeing you again soon," Whammy said with a crinkled smile covering his face. "Indeed," Light agreed as Watari shut the door. "Goodbye Light," Whammy said politely, "Until the next time," Light responded as he smiled kindly at Whammy before he turned to walk to his apartment.

The apartment was silent, no noise from the outside was leaking into the room. Light shut the door silently behind him, enjoying the stillness of the room. But it never lasts for long. A vibration in his pants pocket got his attention. Light pulled his cell phone out and looked at the caller id.

"Hello," Light said blandly as he took a seat on his plush sofa. "How did it go Light? He is coming back right?" Higuchi asked in a knowing voice. "Of course," Light said brightly. "Good, I expect a lot of business out of you with Ryuuzaki," Higuchi replied greedily. "He is a willingly client," Light responded, wanting to get some sleep before tonight.

"Excellent, I leave Ryuuzaki to you, who knows maybe you will even get to see your family again soon," Higuchi said and Light heard the other man surpassing a laugh. 'Who knows," Light agreed before he heard the other line go dead. He flipped his phone shut and released a small sigh while messaging the bridge of his nose.

Even when he got all the money, there was no guarantee Higuchi would keep his end of the deal. Any pimp would be a moron to get rid of their best hooker and judging by the other man's laugh Light highly doubted that just paying the money would be enough for Higuchi. But he had dirt on the other man. You don't go into this profession of work without learning to black mail people. And Light knew he was not above black mailing.

Making his way back to his bedroom, Light pulled all his clothes off, leaving him only in his boxers, before folding his clothes neatly and placing them in the hamper. He made his way to his bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Light how was it last night?" Misa asked as she turned her head to face Light while rubbing her arms once for warmth. "An interesting client," Light commented as he stared at Misa through the corner of his eye. "I see, was he any good?" Misa asked, as she turned curious eyes to Light.

"Better than the usual," Light replied as he shrugged his shoulders once. "Really, Light is so lucky to get people who aren't horrible at sex," Misa responded.

"You have a lot of customers, I am sure you have good ones," Light responded. "True, but it still grosses Misa Misa out that Demegawa can hit my G-spot on the first try," Misa whined un-happily. Light felt his face twist in disgust, but as he faced Misa his face was blank. "I did not need to know that," Light said letting the disgust into his voice. "How do you think Misa Misa feels," she complained.

"I am sure it is not a pleasant thought," Light responded as he saw a car pull up, it was a Maybach 57 . The back seat window rolled down to reveal a handsome face that was graced by black hair outlining a sharp face. "Light Yagami," the man asked as he looked over to Light.

"That would be me," Light replied as he flashed a small smile at the rich man. "Please come into the car," the man said as opened the door and scooted over to the other side of the car. As Light walked past Misa he could her whisper under her breath that Light got more attractive males than she did.

Light slid into the car with ease, and shut the door firmly behind him. "I heard that you are the best," The other man in the car said as he signaled his driver to move. "You heard right," Light said as a small grin crossed his face. "I will be getting my money's worth than," he said looking satisfied. "Nothing but the best for Namikawa," Light said allowing his hand to run up the other mans leg before he reached the inner thigh and started to make small circular motions.

"You have heard of me?" Namikawa asked looking slightly surprised. "Of course, you are the CEO of Yotsuba, Namikawa Reiji," Light responded. "I had no idea that anyone in England would know about a Japanese business" Reiji said. "I read about it on the internet. I like knowing what is going on in the world," Light replied with a simply shrug of his shoulders. "I see, I admire people who are cultured about the world. I have a gift for you once we reach the hotel," Namikawa said as he moved his hand to Light's head and gripped the other man's hair with his pianist fingers.

Tugging Light's head to his, Namikawa bought Light's lips into a quick kiss before letting it go.

The car stopped in front of the Hilton Metropole hotel, and the driver made his way into the car garage, a special area that was used for celebrities and really rich businessman. "Let's head upstairs now," the dark haired man said as he slid out of the car, Light following behind him.

The pent house was smaller than the one Ryuuzaki had been staying in, that was Light's first thought. But it didn't matter. Namikawa was staring at him with a excepting look on his face. "This place is huge, I have never seen such a large place before," Light commented as he allowed his eyes to grow slightly larger with an awe stuck expression on his face. "Come we have two hours before you have to leave," Reiji said as he turned to walk in front of Light. They moved past the main sitting area before Reiji made his way into the large bedroom.

"I want you to take my clothes of slowly," Namikawa whispered in a low voice. "Of course," Light murmured. His hands ran along the length of the other man's chest before Light moved back up and flicked the first button open. His hands continued the motion in that pattern before his hands moved up Namikawa's now bare chest. Light's hands moved atop Reiji shoulders and pushed the article of clothing to the floor.

Moving closer, Light pressed himself against the other man as a sultry look crossed his eyes. Namikawa was trapped in his gaze as Light un-buckled the pants first before the button. Light moved his hand slowly down the other mans tented crouch while pulling the zipper down. The pants slid off with ease, and pooled around the other man's feet. "Undress, while I go get your gift," Namikawa said in a low voice and turned around to enter the adjoining bathroom.

Light finished un-dressing quickly, making sure he could keep his clothes as wrinkle free as possible; he didn't want to discourage other clients by looking disorganized. He moved to the bed and sat on it while leaning on his hands.

"This is going to make the experience a lot better," Namikawa said as he moved closer to Light with two needles in his left hand. "What is it?" Light asked, having a good idea. "Its heroin," Reiji said as he pushed his free hand on Light's chest made the younger man lay on the bed.

"I don't do drugs," Light replied in a steely voice. "You really don't have a choice," Reiji replied as he stabbed the needle into Light's arm and injected the heroin before Light could push him of.

The first few seconds Light didn't feel anything, but then something was different. His body was screaming at him. Pleasure coursed through his veins making his whole body feel alive. This feeling had never happened before and the only thing he could compare it with was sex with Ryuuzaki.

What he did with Namikawa was a blur, full of pleasurable moans and seeing white dance behind his eyes. As Light came back to it he noticed he was back on his corner and he could feel it. His body was addicted; it needed heroin to survive now. People who used it could get addicted on the first use and Light was no better than the rest.

'Heroin makes the world seem so much more bearable, wouldn't you agree Light?' Reiji voice had said as the two laid on the bed naked and sweating profusely from the drug and sex. Light had said nothing, because his mind knew it was a fake pleasure born from an unstable drug. Hot anger coursed through Light's body because Namikawa had gotten him addicted and his world had just become so much worse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 2

This story is actually going to get a plot next chapter, *gasps.*

So how was it? Can you all tell me what you liked and disliked, so I can fix it for future chapters.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have done research on heroin, but I don't know anyone who has every taken it, so if anyone wants to give me suggestions on how to write a person who is addicted to it, please tell me.

Also please review and tell me what you all thought of it.

P.S.- I apologize for any grammar mistakes. If anyone wants to beta this story, feel free to ask me^^.

-rain angst


	3. Client

Title- Having to buy freedom

_Flashbacks in italics _

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter, adding it to favorites, and alerts. Really do appreciate the feedback you all give^^. Feel free to keep it up!

Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_The nipping air of September hit Light's face as he stood in front of the cheap motel 6 with his father. Sayu and his mother were comfortable seated in the backseat of the taxi cab that was only two feet away from them. Light had already said his goodbyes to them._

"_Once you are done here call me and I will come pick you up," Soichiro said as he placed his hands on Light shoulders and squeezed them lightly. "It will be enough to see you at the Japanese airport," Light replied, not wanting to mention that he was going to need time to reform his mask, before he ever saw his family again. _

"_I'll come and get you," Soichiro said with a determined glint in his eyes. "Dad it will be a waste of money for you to come back to London. Meeting you in Japan will be enough," Light replied with a reassuring smile on his lips. "Are you sure?" Soichiro asked looking uncertain. "I'm positive," Light responded, making sure his smile did not waver._

"_If you don't leave now you are going to miss your flight," Light pointed out un-willingly. "I will see you later," Soichiro said as he bought Light into a tight hug, before releasing him reluctantly. "I'll see you before your retirement," Light reassured his father. Soichiro walked in front of the yellow taxi cab and threw one last look to Light, before he entered the car. _

_Soichiro had told Sachiko and Sayu Light was going to be studying in London because he didn't have the heart to tell them that Light would be staying in London to sell his body to complete strangers to pay off the debt. Sachiko thought it was already paid off and Soichiro felt the guilt pile up on his mind. _

"_Light good luck with school!" Sayu cheered as she rolled down the window and smiled brightly at her brother. "I will, try to keep up with your own school work," Light teased while smiling at his sister. Sayu pouted before smiling again, "see you in a few years," she cheered as the taxi cab pulled away. Light watched the taxi pull away with Sayu waving frantically as the cab disappeared around the corner. _

_A few minutes later a sleek, black limousine pulled up in front of Light. The back car door opened once the vehicle had come to a complete stop. "Yagami Light get in," a deep voice said from inside the limousine. "Who are you?" Light asked as he peered into the car coolly. "I see your father taught you to never get in a car with a stranger," Higuchi said with a deep laugh. _

"_Kyosuke Higuchi," Light asked wearily. "Yes, now get in," Higuchi responded as the driver got out of and took the large brown suitcase by Light's feet, and placed it in the trunk. Light slid into the car and shut the door behind him. _

"_You're going to be working for me for a long time, I believe I should begin your lessons by how to act when picked up in a car," Higuchi said as a perverted grin made it's away across his face. "I'm only working for you until the debt is paid off," Light reminded the older man firmly. _

"_Don't be like that Light, we are going to be good friends," Higuchi said as he rested his left hand on Light's inner thigh. "It's illegal for me to be in any type of sexual relationship with someone over the age of eighteen," Light replied off handily, but he knew Higuchi wouldn't care, after all Higuchi was the one who came up this plan. _

"_You're not going to squeal on me because I have men in Japan, who will rape and kill your family if you don't behave," Higuchi replied with a crocked grin crossing his face. "I think you are bluffing, it's not like you are a mobster and have other factions throughout the world," Light stated calmly but felt his heart beat pounding in his chest. _

"_And here I thought you wanted to protect your family, but if you would like to see your mother and sister raped," Higuchi said as he pulled out his cell phone and began to dial a number. "Leave my family out of this," Light hissed angrily. "Are you going to be a good boy than?" Higuchi asked with a small sneer on his face. _

_Light narrowed his eyes in anger, before responding. "Yes," he seethed before a large grin settled upon Higuchi's face. "Good," Higuchi said as he yanked on Light's wrist and pulled the teenager to kneel in front of him. "What the hell," Light snapped as he glared at Higuchi. _

"_Now is not the time for pride Light, especially when we get back to the bar," Higuchi said with a smirk crossing his face. "Now some of your clients are going to pick you up like this, and you are expected to do one of three things. They are to give the customer a hand job, a blow job, or sex," Higuchi said as he un-zippered his pants. Light's glare intensified, but he made sure he did not say anything. _

"_Remember your place, because you are nothing but an object now," Higuchi sneered as he un-buttoned his boxer's and let his erected penis come out. "All young boys know how to do a hand job, it's about time you learned how to give a blow job," Higuchi said as he let go of Light's chin and planted his hand firmly in Light's amber hair. _

_Light felt his body freeze. He knew he agreed to do this, but this was too much, for him on the first day. His mind wasn't ready for this._

"_I'm waiting," Higuchi said as he reclined against the plush leather seat. "Take my length into your mouth; I am going to teach you how to give your client a blow job. Later on you will learn how to surpass the gag reflex." Higuchi said with a smirk on his lips, _

_Light hesitated, before swallowing some of his pride. This was for his family he reminded himself. Leaning forward Light took Higuchi's disgusting length into his mouth. _

"_Welcome to the business," Higuchi said coldly._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day had come and gone, and Light had been able to resist going to a dealer. But his bones were screaming at him. Moving was painful and it was one of the few times Light was glad that most of the time he bottomed.

"Light, earth to Light, you have another customer," Misa said waving a hand in front of Light's face. "I know Misa, thanks," Light said as he moved around her to the Volkswagen. "How can I help you," Light asked as he placed a charming smile on his thin lips. "Let's go somewhere more private," a gruff voice said and Light moved around the car so he could sit in the passenger seat.

"How much is a blow job?" the man asked as he drove to a deserted parking light, that was only six blocks away from his usually corner. The light's in the parking lot were broken with only two street lamps working. The gruff man drove to the darkest corner. "Two hundred," Light replied as he faced the other man with a small grin on his face.

"Alright," the man agreed as he un-buckled his seat belt and quickly unbuttoned his pants. "Would you like me to get you hard?" Light asked in a sultry tone. "Does that cost extra?" the man asked gruffly. Light leaned forward until he was near the other's man's ear. "It's free," Light purred into the fat man's ear. "Get me hard," the man ordered and Light un-buckled his seat belt, to get better access.

He stared at the man's beer gut wondering where to even start. "We should recline the seat, so it will more enjoyable," Light said, deciding not to mention that there was no way he could find the other man's penis if he didn't.

"The seat is broken," the man responded and Light mentally cursed. His body was already screaming at him for any unnecessary movements. "I see, then let's slid your pants further down," Light said as the man lifted his fat body upwards and Light's nimbly hands pulled the pants and boxers down to the man's thick knees.

Digging his right hand under the overlapping fat, Light hoped that he had grabbed the other man's penis; a grunt sound alerted Light that he was right. It didn't take long before he got the other man to become hard. "I want your mouth on my member," The man said as he gripped Light's hair tightly and forced him down. Light withheld a cringe as his head was placed directly in the man's hairy stomach.

Light got onto his knees and balanced himself on the small seat. Picking up some of the fat, Light titled his head to the side before wrapping his warm mouth around the other's man's member. He began a steady rhyme of bobbing his head while darting his tongue out every so often to lick up the small shaft and dart his tongue into the silt.

The man's hand forced Light's head to go down further hitting the back of Light's throat and the sudden action caused Light to lightly bite the penis. 'Oh shit,' Light thought as he felt his body tense up.

"What the hell!" the customer screeched as he forced Light's head away from his member. "You're supposed to be the best and you bite me!" the man hissed angrily as he took Light's head and slammed it against the dash board. Light gripped his head as soon as the other man released him. 'That fucking hurt. The stupid pig of a man,' Light thought angrily before he realized there was warm liquid running down his face. He pulled his hand back and stiffened it. 'Metallic scent, so I must be bleeding, great," Light thought as he applied pressure to his hand again.

"How dare you bite me, I am worth so much more than you, you fuckin' hooker," the man sneered angrily.

"My apologies," Light replied with fake sincerity. "You're going to finish what you started, and then you are going to walk back," the man scorned. Light made a sound of agreement as he took off his shirt and gently started dapping at his wound to get the blood of. "Perhaps I should fuck you in the back seat instead," the man said as he greedily ran his eyes over Light's toned chest. "You would owe me one thousand and seven hundred dollars than," Light said as he carefully put his shirt back on.

"Just finish what you started," the man said as he reclined in his seat. Light leaned forward again and took the man's length into his mouth. His hand came to grip the fat man's balls and Light began to massage them in a circular motion. The other man began to moan and soon he released his seed into Light's mouth.

Swallowing the seamen, Light pulled away while wiping his mouth. He allowed the other man to ride out his orgasm before bringing up the issue of money. "I will give you a hundred dollars," the man said and Light eyes narrowed slightly. "You still got the blow job how about one fifty," Light said knowing he would not get the full two hundred. "You should be glad I am not going to report this," the other man said as he pulled out five twenty's and gave it to Light. "Now get out of my car," the man said as he pulled his pants back up.

Light opened the car door and got out before slamming it behind him. The car backed up and drove away into the night. Placing his hand back on his head Light felt blood running down his face again.

He made his way out of the abandoned parking lot before starting down the sidewalk that lead back to his corner.

"Hey, you," a voice called from behind Light. He turned his attention to the man who had addressed him. "Come here, I have something that might interest you," the joker face said while chuckling to himself.

"What would that be?" Light asked wearily, wanting to go to a bathroom so he could clean up his face and take some a painkiller. "If you don't come over, how will you know?" the voice said knowingly. With a sigh Light took the few steps over to stare at the other man. The man had black spiky hair and looked like he had yellow skin. He was wearing a heart shaped earring in his left ear. Black clothes covered his body with fish net's for the arms and baggy black pants decorated with heavy chains.

"What could you have that I could possibly want?" Light asked as he stared at the emo looking teenager. "I have white lady," the teen said as he dug though his back pocket and pulled out a bag with white powder in it. The creepy looking man shook the bag in front of Light's tired face.

'Heroin," Light said quietly as he looked at the other man skeptical. "Indeed, I will sell it to you for twenty dollars," the teen said as a joker smile settled upon his face. "What makes you think I want to take drugs?" Light asked as his eyes lingered on the white heroin before meeting with the black lined eyes. "I can spot anyone who has every taken heroin, even if it was only once," Ryuuk said knowingly. "You must be an excellent drug dealer," Light replied dryly.

"I usually don't sell drugs, but you seem like you need this. After all even gay for pays need a pick me up," Ryuuk said mockingly. Light narrowed his eyes at the comment. "So what do you say?" Ryuuk asked as he smirked knowingly.

It was right there, dangling directly in front of him. Calling out to him with the promise of taking away the pain; he could finally relax again.

The withdrawal symptoms would be showing up in two days. But it would be a sign of defeat.

He had never lost anything before and now he was considering a drug addiction to heroin; one of the worst addictions to have. It was an un-stable drug. It was easy to overdose on, if the injection site changed. Taking heroin was like playing with death.

"Alright," Light heard himself saying as he pulled a twenty dollar bill out of his blue jeans. "If you would like to continue these services meet me here," Ryuuk said as a large gin settled upon his face. Light said nothing as he took the bag and placed it in his back pocket. He ignored the other mans call of see you later as he made his way to the rundown looking McDonalds.

Light walked into the McDonalds, through the back entrance, where no one would see him. The white walls were chipped and the floors looking like they had not been swept in weeks. Light made his way into the men's bathroom to stand in front of the smeared mirror. He winced at the sight of his imperfect reflection. 'The outside is matching the inside,' he thought with a crocked grin on his abused face before examining himself closer.

There was dried up blood starting from his forehead running all the way down to his neck. It covered almost half of his face and was all over his maroon shirt. Grabbing some paper towels, Light ran them under the sink water. Once they were satisfactory, Light raised the paper towel to his head and very careful wiped at the part where he had cut his head on the dashboard.

It came of easily and he began to move the paper towel down to clean the rest of his face. It took him twenty minutes to get all the blood of and make himself look more presentable. Relief washed over him as he realized he was not going to need snitches, but he was still going to have to cover up his wound for a few days.

Tossing the bloody paper towels into the trash can, Light walked out of the fast food restaurant and decided he was going to have to go home before he could work the streets again.

Making his way down the street, Light tried not to wince at each painful step. His muscles felt heavy and each step in front of the other was screaming at him to get off his feet and just go to sleep already. But his life would not allow such a luxury. It took him fifteen minutes to reach his corner.

A taxi cab was coming down the road and Light hailed the cab as soon as it was close enough. But the cab kept going and Light released a small sigh of annoyance. The wind picked up, as Light began his trek to his apartment building.

Another twenty minutes passed before he got back to his apartment building and cursed the fact that he lived on the third floor. Every part of his body was blaring at him, but he was going to have to endure. He needed the money and taking an un-scheduled day of was a stupid idea.

It felt heavy, in his back pocket. The heroin being an extra weight in his life that he did not need, but the promise of what it held for him was so tempting. He pulled the bag out of his pocket and stared at the heroin blankly. 'It would be so easy to take some now. Let it wrap me in a warm cocoon where the world around doesn't exist anymore. Life can finally freeze for me and let me have those few moments of peace,' Light thought as he stared at the bag wistfully.

The clock, on his nightstand, was flashing ten thirty p.m. Cursing slightly Light put the heroin in his night dresser top drawer, before hurrying around his room to put on a clean shirt. Once that was done, Light made a bee-line to the bathroom and placed a bandage on his head after cleaning the cut.

Locking the apartment door, Light made his way down the stairs, at a decent pace, since he wasn't willing to push his body too hard at the moment. He hailed a taxi cab that actually stopped this time, and gave them directions to a bar that was a block away from his corner.

The taxi pulled away from the curb and Light relaxed his body against the seat letting the heat lure him into a light doze.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 3

So my beta is on vacation, and I decided to post this up before she got the chance to look at it. Hope she will forgive me. I will try to make the next chapter longer to make up for the short chapter. Did you all like this chapter? I know L wasn't in it, but I promise he will be in the next one!

The head being hit on the dashboard is plausible.

I have a question, do you all like the flashback of Light starting out as a hooker or not? Personally I enjoy writing those scenes, but I want to make sure you like them as well.

I made Ryuuk a drug dealer, lol. Is it just me or can anyone else see him as a drug dealer? Also I have a poll up, please go vote if you read TCWM.

Please review and tell me what you think^^. Criticizing is welcomed.

-rain angst


	4. chapter 4

Title- Having to buy freedom

Talking ""

Thinking ''

I lost people, how sad. I like to call it the third chapter curse. Oh well, thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favored this story. Really appreciate the support^^.

I went back to using Will for Watari alias for Light, thought you all should know.

Here is the next chapter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light paid the taxi cab driver as he got out of the car and made his way down the street, coming to a stop once he reached his usual corner. He dully noted that Misa wasn't around and was thankful for that, or else he would have to explain the cab and he really wasn't in the mood.

The street light across the road began to flicker on and off again before deciding it wasn't worth staying on. The neon lights of the club down the street glowed brightly and Light knew that soon he was going to have to start working in the club again. Higuchi always made his whores work indoors once it reached November. Misa always got sick in winter months and a whore out of commission was useless. This would be the second year Higuchi started this tradition. Light hated working in the club, because Higuchi was always watching him, making sure he didn't ran away. Not that Light had ever tried, but the thought had always lingered in the back of his mind.

The customers in the bar were a lot rougher than the one on the streets. The club had rooms with security cameras in them, in case things got out of hand with a client. Misa had to be saved on two occasions from obsessed clients. There was no privacy and the only time the cameras got turned off was when Higuchi was the supposed client. After all, he had to make sure his whores weren't losing their touch.

Light pushed all thoughts of the club out of his mind as he saw a car pull up. A small smile tugged at Light's lips when he saw Will step out of the car.

"Yagami, my employer would like to see you again," Watari said as he moved around the car and opened the back door for Light.

"Thank you Will," Light said as he smiled courteously at the elder man. Watari's smile grew a little more as he shut the door behind Light and got in himself, then drove away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light entered the newest expensive hotel while following behind Will, wondering how Ryuuzaki could afford the hotels he stayed in. 'If I had this money I would go home, after paying off the debt,' Light thought as he entered the elevator and waited for the electronic doors to re-open.

They reached the top floor, and Watari pulled out a key card from his front pocket. The elder man opened the door with a small click and held the door open for Light to enter. Light walked into the lush room that had thin green carpet and scanned the room. The couch was pressed up against the far wall, with a small round table in front of it. Chairs were purposefully placed in the middle of the room that faced a large T.V. against the opposite wall.

L glanced up from his laptop and shut it down once he saw Light standing by the door. "Have you decided if you wish to accept the case or not?" Watari asked in a low tone as he stood next to the chair L was sitting in. "Tell German's Chancellor Angela Merkel that I will take the case," L replied just as lowly.

"I understand," Watari said as he took L's laptop and walked out of the room. "Are you leaving soon?" Light asked as he sat on the couch while crossing his legs. "Tomorrow," Ryuuzaki responded as he got of the chair he was sitting in and moved to sit next to Light.

"That's soon," Light said as he signaled for L to put his feet on the floor. L did so, wondering where Light was going with this. "It is," L agreed as Light straddled his lap. "I should make this night memorable then, to make sure you come back soon," Light replied in a sultry voice.

"You should, since I don't know when I will come back to London," L responded as he ran his lean hands down Light's waist, before moving them to grope Light's firm buttocks. "I will have to try harder," Light said, not showing the panic he felt. If Ryuuzaki was gone for too long than Higuchi would punish him, even if Ryuuzaki was on a business trip; though Light couldn't imagine Ryuuzaki as a business man.

Putting the thought away for now, Light leaned forward and gave L a searing kiss.

Their lips moving together in perfect syncretization, L tilted his head to the side to gain better access. Light licked L's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. L opened his mouth up and felt Light's tongue plunge into his mouth, seeking out his tongue.

With no resistance, L pushed back against Light's tongue into his own mouth as he took full possession of the kiss.

Pulling away, Light stared intently at L with half lidded eyes. "Ryuuzaki where do you want to fuck me?" Light asked in a breathless voice.

"The shower," L responded as his hands gripped Light's firm ass. Light leant forward again to plant a quick kiss on Ryuuzaki's lips before standing up. L stood up as well and guided Light to the huge bathroom. The sink was up against the Left wall in the bathroom, with the toilet next to it. In the right corner was a large shower that had a place where people could sit on the granite seat. And against the far wall was a large bathtub, which could easily fit two people.

L pinned Light against the counter top and pressed his mouth against the other mans, while his hands un-buttoned Light's shirt and pulled it off of the younger man. Grabbing Light's right leg, L wrapped it around his waist.

"I would personally like to have sex with you in front of this mirror" Ryuuzaki said, running his bony index finger down Lights side. "Then take me" Light said with half lidded eyes. "Tempting, but I would rather see you wet and naked before the mirror" Ryuuzaki responded as his hands slid down Lights side and unbuttoned the man's pants button before pulling the zipper down. Light un-hooked his leg from Ryuuzaki's waist and let his pants pool around his ankles.

"I heard, on the news today, that there was going to be a storm tonight" Light said as he pulled Ryuuzaki's white shirt above his head. "Would Light like to spend the night?" Ryuuzaki murmured against Light's soft lips.

"I don't see any reason not to" Light responded as Ryuuzaki attacked his mouth with vigor again.

L ran his hands down Light's chest before placing his left hand behind Light's neck, and pressed his lips harder against the other man's mouth in a bruising kiss. Light instinctively wrapped his arms around Ryuuzaki's neck.

Ryuuzaki buried his right hand in Lights hair, and adjusted the other man's head to fit his own mouth better. He roughly shoved a knee in-between Lights legs as Light released a small moan into the kiss. He begins to rock his body back and forth on the leg slowly and feels his love muscle starting to rise.

Light plunged his own tongue into Ryuuzaki's mouth wanting to take some dominance with him. Their tongues wrestled with one another's, trying to get the other to moan before the other. The pace began to pick up, with Light moving his body back and forth faster. Ryuuzaki abruptly pulled his leg away and Light made a small sound of disappointment as L walks him to the shower. Light's back hit the shower stall, and Ryuuzaki occupied his mouth by sucking on Light's neck, blindly opening up the shower stall door and turned the water on hot.

A minute went by as Ryuuzaki's hands gripped at Lights boxers before shoving them downwards, then doing the same with his own pants and boxers.

He thrust his hips forward against Light's own erection, before he pulled the other man with him inside the shower stall. Light's hand grabbed the stall door and shut it before he was roughly spun around, his back hitting the wall. Ryuuzaki took the moment to grasp both of their members and pump them in synchronized time.

Light's hand grabbed Ryuuzaki's hair and sought out the other man's mouth. The water was barely hitting the two males, Ryuuzaki dully noted. His free hand went to Lights balls and he began to rub them with his thumb in a circular motion. Breaking the kiss, Light tossed his head back as a low moans began to escape through his pink lips, each one becoming louder as Ryuuzaki hands began pumping harder and playing with Light's slit.

"Ryuu…nggghg Ryu…ahhh I'm co…coming" Light said as he felt the fire in his stomach grow into a flame that needed desperate release. "Ryuuuu!" Light exclaimed as his seed hit both Ryuuzaki's stomach and his own. Ryuuzaki released a throaty moan as he released his own seed and continued to pump, making the orgasm last longer.

Light placed his head against the cool tiles of the shower wall, the coolness relieving his overheated skin. "Ready to go again?" Ryuuzaki asked as he leant forward and nibbled on Light's earlobe, before making his way down and alternating between kissing and nipping at Light's neck.

"You have crazy stamina" Light said, his breathing beginning to increase again with Ryuuzaki moving his lips to Light's nipples. He latched onto one of Lights nipples and began to nibble on it as he rubbed and pinched the other one with his thumb. "Ryuu..ngh" Light said as his hands moved to Ryuuzaki's soft hair. L switched nipples while his free hand slowly moved to the shampoo bottle that was on a shelf beside Light, and poured a large amount into his hand.

Light shifted uncomfortable at the feeling of a finger being shoved into his backside. Ryuuzaki added another finger and began to do a scissor motion, stretching out Light. Slowly, he began to pump his fingers in and out while looking for Light's pleasure center again. Ryuuzaki's fingers brushed up against Light's prostate and sent the brunette into bliss, making him see white. A loud moan ripped through Lights throat as Ryuuzaki repeated the action a few times. "Nggghh..Ryu get inside" Light said as he began to rock himself up and down on Ryuuzaki's thin fingers.

Adding one more finger, Ryuuzaki began the scissoring motion again. "Hurry up!" Light said as his hands gripped Ryuuzaki's shoulders tightly. "Just preparing you" Ryuuzaki responded.

Removing his hands from Light's entrance, Ryuuzaki grabbed the shampoo bottle and poured more onto his hand, while lathering it onto his member. "I'm going in" Ryuuzaki said as he put the tip of his penis at Light's tight entrance. "Do it" Light said. With that, Ryuuzaki pushed in slowly until he was all the way in. 'So tight' Ryuuzaki thought, admiring the heat pulsating around his member. "Move Ryuuzaki", Light hissed. Ryuuzaki wrapped Light's right leg around his waist. "I didn't think male prostitutes were so needy," Ryuuzaki commented as he pulled almost all the way out of Light before thrusting back in.

"Nnggh" Light moaned as Ryuuzaki pulled out again and thrust upwards again. "Ryuu.. fas…faster" Light groaned as he raised his body up and down, moving in time with Ryuuzaki's thrust.

Ryuuzaki moved them both under the water's spray and admired the sight of water running down Light's muscular chest. Pulling almost all the way out, Ryuuzaki thrust deeply into Light and watched as the younger man's face expressed pure ecstasy.

Ryuuzaki continued to pump himself in and out, each thrust becoming harder than the last one. "Ryu..aahhhh…I'm going to nnggghhh," Light said as he released on L's chest, and with one more thrust, L joined the brunette in release and came inside Light, releasing a throaty groan as Light's butt muscles clamped around his throbbing member. The two sunk to the ground, with L switching their positions, so he could lean against the wall. The cooling water crusaded down their exhausted bodies as Light leaned forward and rested his head against L's shoulder.

"Think you will come back soon?" Light asked after regaining his breath. "I don't know, I need more persuading," Ryuuzaki responded as he wrapped his arms loosely around Light's waist.

Lifting his head up, Light stared at Ryuuzaki while raising a slim eyebrow. "Where would you like to do it next?" Light asked as he leaned backwards and rested his weight on the palms of his hands that were placed on the shower's floor.

"I have more handcuffs in the bedroom," L said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You are such a kinky client," Light replied, amused at the other's answer as he shook his head lightly. "I know you enjoy it," L said as he re-captured Light's lips in a heated kiss. Light smiled as he pulled away and stood up shakily. "Light still needs some time to recover," L said with an amused smile on his face. "Ten minute breaks worked the last time," Light pointed out as he turned off the now cold water.

His muscles were screaming in protest for making so much movement, but it was worth it.

"I need cake," L declared as he got up and walked out the shower with Light following him. "Ever think of having sex and cake together?" Light asked as he watched L walk across the bathroom to go to the closet and pull out two towels before walking back. Taking one, Light began to dry himself off carefully. "That is a wonderful idea Light!" Ryuuzaki responded with a childish glee in his eyes. "When you come back to London we will have to try it," Light responded with a knowing smile.

"You play dirty," Ryuuzaki said as he quickly dried himself off and carelessly tossed his towel on the ground. "There is no other way to play," Light replied, half seriously.

"Have you heard of L?" Ryuuzaki asked as he watched Light dry his head carefully. "Yes, why, are you him?" Light asked curiously as he peeked out of his dripping bangs to stare into Ryuuzaki's coal eyes. "No, but I figured you might like his style," L responded as he watched Light's expression carefully. "I have heard he uses shady methods of getting things done, but he always gets the criminal so I do respect him," Light said as he studied Ryuuzaki's body language.

"Light pays attention to the news," L noted, not giving anything away in his voice. "Of course, but I think L goes to easy on the criminals," Light said as his hands stopped drying his hair. L moved forward until he was only a few steps away from Light. "Why is that?" Ryuuzaki asked. "Because the criminals he captures should get the death plenty," Light replied, surprising himself when he realizes that he's enjoying talking to Ryuuzaki. He's never had a client that interested him intellectually, and for once didn't make him feel like he was just an object. But now was not the time for such thoughts.

Ryuuzaki was quiet for a moment before an amused smile crossed his face. "You just gave me a solid reason to come back to London," L said. "Then I did my job," Light responded, but refrained from showing how relieved he was. Now he didn't have to worry about the consequences from Higuchi.

Light's attention turned to the crumpled up towel that lay on the floor, a few feet from Ryuuzaki.

"Your towel will grow mildew if you leave it like that!" Light said as he began to dry his chest. "The cleaning lady can handle it," Ryuuzaki said offhandedly. "That won't be until tomorrow and by then it will have grown something," Light pointed out as he began to wipe his lower regions. "I can dry that," L said as he placed his thumb in his mouth and smiled around it. "Weren't you going for cake?" Light asked as he turned around and leant over, beginning to dry his legs.

"Soon enough," L responded, enjoying the sight of Light's behind sticking up in the air with some cum still leaking out. "Enjoying the view?" Light asked as he looked over his shoulder, to meet L's gaze. "Yes," Ryuuzaki said as he felt his member twitch in anticipation. "Once you're done eating cake you can have me anywhere you want," Light said in a husky voice.

L grabbed Light's arm, causing Light to drop the towel he was holding as L pulled him into the adjoining bedroom. "Lay down on the bed," L instructed as he let go of Light's arm. Light laid down on the four poster king-sized bed, and watched as Ryuuzaki went to the dresser and leant down, retrieving something from the bottom drawer.

L stood back up and walked towards the bed, holding four pairs handcuffs. "I see you bought more," Light said as he felt his own member twitch in excitement as Ryuuzaki chained Light's arms and legs to the four corners of the bed. "We still have four minutes before we have sex again," Light pointed out. "True, but you never said anything about toys," Ryuuzaki replied with a sly smirk.

"Ryuuzaki you really want to use one of your toys on me?" Light asked skeptically. "I need cake to revive myself, and this way I get to watch you be in pleasure and not miss it," L replied knowingly as he moved back to the bottom drawer and pulled out three other items.

"If you're sure," Light said as he watched Ryuuzaki came back to the bed again. "Of course, I am the client," Ryuuzaki said as he placed the items on the bed. "Is that an electric vibrator?" Light asked as he felt his eyes widen slightly. "It is," L agreed as he grabbed the lube and put it on the vibrator before leaning forward, slowly sliding it into Light.

"Where are you going?" Light asked as L stood up and began walking out of the bedroom. "I'm going to get cake and when I get back..." L said before going silent and hitting a button. "Nngghh," Light moaned as his back arched of the bed. "I will continue with that," L said as he turned it off and walked to the kitchen with a satisfied smirk on his face.

L came back a few minutes later, holding a plate that held a large piece of strawberry shortcake on it. He moved onto the bed and sat by Light's knees. "We should continue now," L said as he hit the button on the remote. "Aaahh," Light groaned as he felt the vibrator pulsating in his body.

L watched Light's face contort slightly in pleasure and flush lightly, a pink tinge appearing on the brunette's cheeks. The younger man's eyes glazed over and his breath started coming out in un-even breaths as the vibrator continued to work it's magic. L took a large bite of his cake while staring at Light's steadily raising member. Light began to thrust himself up and down on the vibrator with L's eyes debating if they wanted to watch Light's face or lower region instead.

Quickly finishing of the cake, L put the plate on the floor before looming over Light's face. "Light," L said as he felt himself becoming hard. "What..ahhh.. Ryuuzaki?" Light asked as he focused on L's depthless eyes. "When you come I want you to scream my name," L said as he saw Light nod his head in agreement. Light's back arched further from the bed as he felt L turn the vibrator up to a higher pace.

Pre-cum began to leak out of Light's weeping member as he moved his hips up and down at a more rapid pace, digging his heels into the bed to get more leverage. L leaned back and sat on the bed normally as he gripped his own hardened member and began to pump in time with Light's frantic thrusts, his eyes staring intently into Light's almond eyes. "Ryuuzaki!" Light exclaimed as he came. Ryuuzaki continued to pump his own member until he reached his own climax.

"Turn.. it.. off," Light said in-between gasps of air as he felt his own member rising again. Ryuuzaki pressed the off button and pulled it out of Light before laying down next to him. Both of their breathing was evening out and Light felt himself sweating more than usual. He attempted to look at Ryuuzaki, but couldn't really see him because his arm was in the way.

"Can we take a power nap?" Light asked, exhausted. "Yes" Ryuuzaki said, feeling the need to rest his own body as well. He grabbed the key to the handcuffs off the other side of the bed and unlocked the handcuffs. Light moved to the side of the bed and slid under the covers. "I have a question before you fall asleep," L said as he moved to lay under the covers as well. "What is it?" Light asked as he laid on his side facing L.

"Did your last client not go well?" L asked, curling himself into the fetal position. "Why would you think that?" Light asked with a blank face. "You have a band aid on your forehead," L said knowingly. "The man over reacted to something small," Light said as his eyes fell closed. "I see," L replied as he stared at the ceiling blankly, flinching slightly as he heard a loud rumble of thunder, followed by heavy rain starting to pour from the sky.

L moved closer to Light so he could feel the other man's body warmth without touching him, and soon fell into a light doze.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 4

I want to deeply thank LustAndVengeance for betaing this chapter and who did it super fast. I sent it to her last night and already got it back! I really do appreciate it.

L will probably be in every other chapter, can't make him go away from Light to long.

Please review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter^^.


	5. Parting and addictions

Title- Having to buy freedom

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorite!! I love getting feedback. Sorry for the wait.

I haven't done a disclaimer in awhile, so here it is. I don't own death note. If I did, L and Light would have had sex that we know about^^. Enjoy the newest chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light woke up slowly and lifted himself into a sitting position, even though his body objected the movement. He looked on the other side of the bed and noticed that Ryuuzaki was not there. It was a disappointment. His eyes glanced over to the bathroom entrance, but the door was wide open and the light was turned off. 'I should find Ryuuzaki,' Light thought with a small sigh of annoyance as he slid out of the warm blankets.

His clothes were at the end of the bed, dry cleaned again. Light vaguely wondered when Will had come in and dry cleaned the clothes, but the thought wasn't important. Light slid on his black boxers before leaving the room. He found a fully clothed Ryuuzaki sitting at the kitchen table with a slice of chocolate cake in front of him.

"Your sweet tooth is going to be the death of your teeth," Light said as he stood at the entrance to the medium sized kitchen.

"I have never had a cavity," Ryuuzaki said proudly.

"That is impressive," Light amended as he stepped into the room but did not sit down. The room fell into silence again, as L took another bit of his delicious cake.

"I will be gone for a month, so Light shall just have to warm someone else's bed," Ryuuzaki said sadly.

"You will only miss my body, you'll get over it," Light replied with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"True, but I will also miss Light's personality one of these days," Ryuuzaki responded.

"At a much later day," Light responded dismissively and the room fell into silence. "Where are you going?" Light asked curiously, but did not expect an answer.

"Germany," L responded vaguely.

"I see. What time is your flight?" Light asked as he shifted his weight onto his left foot.

"I had my plane rescheduled to noon. Would you like to accompany me to a café later on today?" Ryuuzaki asked as he briefly glanced over at Light.

"You don't want to have sex in a public bathroom do you?" Light asked playfully while raising an eyebrow.

"That is for a later date, but for now, I simple want to know how you act in a public place," Ryuuzaki said as he finished of his cake.

"Why?" Light asked with a small amount of hesitance in his voice.

"I already answered the question, now go back to bed or I will have sex with you on this table," L said.

"You're letting me have a choice in the matter?" Light asked surprised.

"Life doesn't revolve around sex," Ryuuzaki pointed out.

"Excuse me for forgetting because of my profession," Light said as he rolled his almond eyes.

"Not a willing profession," L reminded him.

"True, but I have always been eager to please," Light said as he leaned forward onto the chair next to L and gave him a heated look. L leaned forward so he was only centimeters away from Light.

"Only so your pimp wouldn't throw you out on the street," Ryuuzaki said in an even voice.

"Does the reason really matter?" Light asked as he moved around the chair and straddled Ryuuzaki's lap.

"Your choice has been made than," Ryuuzaki said as he raised his cool hands against Light's bare chest and pinched the younger man's rosy nipples.

"Nngh," Light responded as he nodded his head in agreement. Even though he was extremely sore he didn't want Ryuuzaki to know that.

"Sit on the table," Ryuuzaki instructed as he saw Light put his arms behind him and raise himself slowly. For a brief moment Light's arm shook unsteadily; Ryuuzaki noticed.

"Light go start the bath," Ryuuzaki said as he stood up and made his way over to the kitchen counter.

"Why?" Light asked as he stared at Ryuuzaki questioningly.

"Warm water relaxes the muscles," was Ryuuzaki's only explanation. "I see," Light said as he got off the table and threw a silent thank you to Ryuuzaki for his observational skills.

Light walked into the bathroom and moved to the large tub. It was long enough to fit two people comfortably.

Kneeling next to the tub Light flicked the drain button up, so the water would stay in the tub, before he turned on the hot water. The water came rushing out and Light watched as it slowly began to fill the tub, the clear blue surface reflecting the light of the bathroom. Dipping his hand into the burning water, Light vaguely wondered what it would feel like to drown. To have the lungs burn for air and then see darkness creep upon the edges of his sight before nothing. Snapping out of the thought, Light realized the water was near the top and turned it off. Ryuuzaki walked into the bathroom and stopped once he reached Light.

Taking of his shirt, L tossed it to the cool ground.

"I could take off your pants," Light said as his hands slid up Ryuuzaki's thighs. His hands ghosted over Ryuuzaki member before coming to rest on L's pants' button.

"Go ahead," L said as his eyes stared directly into Light's. Light smiled mischievously as he pulled the pants down slowly and felt a smirk cross his face.

"No boxers," Light said as he looked at L's half erected member.

"I like the freedom," L said as he signaled for Light to stand up. Light stood up while pulling down his own boxers of and tossing them away from the tub with his foot. L grabbed Light's waist and kissed the younger man as he grinded their half hard members against one another.

"Get in the tub," Ryuuzaki said as he broke the kiss. Light nodded his head in agreement and got in as Ryuuzaki made his way back into the bedroom. He grabbed the lube, just in case, before walking back into the bathroom. Light was settled in the water, his eyes half lidded. Ryuuzaki placed the lube by the bath tub and indicated for Light to sit up.

Light sat up and allowed Ryuuzaki to sink into the tub. Placing himself in-between Ryuuzaki's lean legs, Light rested his back against L's chest. L stretched out his legs as far as they would go and allowed Light to relax.

Light's head rested against L's shoulder, with the rest of his body submerged in the hot water. As the minutes began to pass, Light could feel his muscles relaxing one by one. 'I wonder if Ryuuzaki would pull me back up if I submerged my head under the water.' Light thought as he made small circles on Ryuuzaki's slim legs with his left thumb finger. Pushing the thought away again, Light realized that his muscles would feel sore again once he had sex with L.

But it didn't really matter, after a few more minutes passed Light sat up and turned to face L. Leaning forward, Light pressed his lips against L's in a slow kiss before grasping Ryuuzaki's member and pumping it. Ryuuzaki released a low moan against Light's lips as the younger man continued to stroke his member. Pulling away from the kiss, Light admired Ryuuzaki's face. He never really got a chance to look at L's face during sex and was greeted with the sight of Ryuuzaki's pale skin flushing lightly, while his coal eyes smoldered into Light's own. It was one of the most attractive sights Light had ever seen.

Grasping Light's member, L began to pump the other man in time with Light's strokes.

Re-capturing Light's lips, L moved his own mouth to mold against Light's, like a sculptor creating a piece of art. Once the two were hard, L pulled away from the kiss.

"Light drain half the water," Ryuuzaki instructed as his hands danced lightly across the younger mans firm chest. Light nodded his head in understanding as he turned around in the tub and got on his knees, so he could reach the drain better. He flipped the metal switch down as L raised his hands out of the water to grope the other man's ass – it was only a foot away from his face. As the water began to lower more of Light's ass began to show, water droplets running down the smooth curves. Leaning forward, L stuck his tongue in Light's entrance.

"Nngh," Light moaned as his back arched and he flipped the drain back up. L moved his tongue in and out while massaging Light's sack with his left hand. Pulling away, L grabbed the lube by the tub and coated his fingers. "Stay like that," L said as he circled Light's entrance with his index finger before inserting it into Light's butt. He moved it in and out before adding another slim finger. Adjusting his fingers' angle, L thrust them back in and hit Light's prostate. "Aahh," Light groaned as he pushed himself back on L's awaiting digits.

Adding one more finger, L began the scissoring them, stretching Light.

"Turn around," L instructed as he removed his fingers from Light's tight entrance. Light sunk back into the water and twisted his body around to face L. He watched as L slid more lube onto his hand before submerging his hand in the water and coating his member. "It's not going to work," Light said as he scooted closer to L. "It will add some slipperiness," L pointed out as he tossed the lube bottle of to the side. "Perhaps," Light said as he moved forward and raised himself to his knees. L rested his hands on Light's hips and guided the younger man onto his member. Light slid down with ease, until he felt the hilt.

Light raised himself up before moving himself back down. He wrapped his arms around L's neck, and buried his left hand into Ryuuzaki's thick black hair. At first, Light moved up and down slowly, letting the water slosh around them in small waves. The pace picked up gradually, causing the water to splash around more.

Adjusting his hips, Light thrust himself back down and tossed his head back as a moan ripped through his throat. "Ryuu, move too," Light said as he pushed himself back down. Gripping the bathtub for support, L thrust his hips forward to meet with Light's. "Nnggh," Light moaned as his eyes glazed over in lust.

L moved one of his hands into Light's thick auburn hair and bought the other man's face to his own. Their mouths pressed together in a desperate kiss, lips meshing together with tongues fighting for dominance. Light pulled away once his lungs began to burn before thrusting himself back down. White burst behind Light's closed eyelids as his hand gripped Ryuuzaki's hair tighter. He groaned as he felt L's throbbing member pulsate in his butt.

L wrapped his warm mouth around Light's erected nipple and bit on it lightly. "Aahh," Light moaned as L switched nipples and began to lick the other one. His tongue swirled around the nipple before he let go of it, since Light began to move himself at a faster pace. "Ryuu.. touch me!" Light panted in-between breaths. Water began to spill over the white tub's edges as Light moved faster. Ryuuzaki's hand reached down, into the water, and grasped Light's throbbing member. His hand began to pump in time with Light's thrusts. Teasing the slit, Ryuuzaki could feel a thicker substance in the water and knew that Light was going to come soon. "Ryuuzaki!" Light exclaimed as he came in the water. L grabbed Light's hips and pushed himself in a few more times before he released his seed inside Light's tight warmth, while softly moaning the other man's name.

Light leaned forward and rested his sweaty head against L's shoulder, his breathing coming out unevenly.

"We should get out," L said after catching his breath.

"Agreed," Light said, not liking the idea of sitting in his own watery semen. Light stood up slowly, and felt Ryuuzaki's now soft member slip out of him. Stepping over the edge of the bathtub, Light offered a hand to Ryuuzaki. The older man declined as he got out by himself.

"The floor is quite wet," Light observed as L made his way to grab a towel.

"It is," L agreed as he grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off, before he moved over to Light and started drying the younger man's hair.

"I can dry myself," Light said as he looked at Ryuuzaki, expecting the other man to hand him the towel.

"I know you can. However, Light seems unusually sore," Ryuuzaki responded as he moved to Light's chest.

"I'm fine," Light said with a small smile of reassurance.

"And my back is straight," Ryuuzaki responded flatly. Light sighed in defeat as he let Ryuuzaki dry his body.

Once he was done, L dropped the towel and hit the drain button before leading Light to the bedroom. The younger man slid under the thick covers and turned to face Ryuuzaki. Once L was under the covers, he pulled Light to him. "'Night Ryuuzaki," Light said tiredly as he rested his head on L's shoulder and curled his body around the other man's, feeling slightly uncomfortable with how close he was.

On rare occasions had he stayed with clients all night, and none of them had shown a form of intimacy that wasn't sex related. Judging by the way Ryuuzaki kept drumming his fingers against Light's back he wasn't used to it either.

"You don't have to hold me," Light said feeling as awkward as L.

"You provide more warmth than the covers," Ryuuzaki's responded flatly. Light propped himself up on his elbows and smiled down at L.

"You are a corny client," Light said as he leaned down and kissed Ryuuzaki slowly.

A hand entangled in Light's hair as Ryuuzaki kissed him, open-mouthed. Their lips moved slowly against one another as Light lowered himself, so he could press his bare chest to L's. Their body heat mingled, sending a pleasant sensation through Light. L used his free hand to stroke Light's back. Making small circles on Light's back, L pulled the younger man closer before breaking the kiss, his need for air overtaking the urge to kiss Light. Light pulled away as well and moved his head to rest on L's shoulder.

"Go to sleep," L said. The drumming on Light's back ceased slightly.

"Good night Ryuuzaki," Light said again as his eyes slid shut and he fell into a peaceful rest.

Ryuuzaki said nothing, and felt as Light's breathing evened out, signaling that the other man was fast asleep.

L wished that he could fall asleep as well, but he had already slept longer than what he usually did. The thunder and lightning had stopped, but the rain still fell in sheets. He was glad to see London had not changed that much since he had last been here.

His eyes moved to the sleeping man on him and L wanted to bring his knees up to his chest, so he could think about the situation more logically.

Light was attractive, the most attractive person he had ever seen, but beauty had never influenced his decisions before – like putting off his plane so he could examine Light in a more public setting. It would bring him entertainment, but that shouldn't be enough to keep him here a few extra hours. With an annoyed sigh L rested his head against Light's wet auburn hair.

L glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch Light looking aggravated in his sleep as a piece of his hair kept tickling his nose, but not enough to wake him up.

L's hand reached out and moved the strand away from Light's nostril. The younger's man's face took on a more peaceful expression as he lifted his arm to lay across L's chest. L moved Light's arm to be in a more comfortable position before resting his own arm against the mattress. Shutting his eyes, L hoped sleep would grace him, so he wouldn't have to think about the other man anymore.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light awoke to the feeling of someone shaking his shoulders.

"What?" Light asked tiredly as he smacked the hand away from his shoulder and buried his face into L's neck.

"Light needs to wake up now," Ryuuzaki said as he shook Light's shoulder harder. Light let out a small groan of annoyance, but propped himself onto his elbows and looked down at Ryuuzaki.

"Coffee," Light asked tiredly.

"We will get coffee at the small café down the street that sells delicious brownies," L said as leaned forward and kissed Light heatedly on the lips, before he slid out from under the younger man and got of the bed. Light followed Ryuuzaki's lead.

"I have a plane to catch in five hours, so try not to take too long getting dressed," L said as he put on a pair of jeans.

"Five hours is a long time," Light said as he stretched and wondered into the bathroom to retrieve his boxers before coming back into the bedroom.

"Between traffic and security check points five hours is a short amount of time," L replied (even though he didn't have to go through check points, but it was for the best that Light thought he did).

"I see," Light said as he slid on his boxers and saw L leave the room. Light finished dressing before his eyes roamed around the room looking for a brush. There was none to be found.

Light moved out into the main room to see L sitting on the couch and eating a chocolate chip cookie.

"It's a little early for that," Light said and felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance when he saw the cup of coffee that L was drinking. 'When did he even make it?' Light thought as he turned his attention to the older man.

"It is never too early to eat a cookie," L responded and to prove his point he took a large bite out of it.

"Most people would disagree with that," Light pointed out.

"Most people do not know what they are missing," Ryuuzaki replied as he took a sip out of his black coffee mug.

"Do you have a brush?" Light asked, deciding to change the topic.

"No," L said easily.

"Nothing, not even a comb?" Light asked horrified.

"Do I look like I own a comb?" L asked as he stared at Light amused.

"Well, no," Light admitted, "but how am I supposed to go out in public with bed hair!" Light exclaimed as he left the room quickly to go to the bathroom and use his fingers as a brush.

L finished off his cookie, before following Light into the bathroom to watch the younger man fight of bed hair with his hands.

"Appearance is everything to a prostitute, but are you always like this when you go out in public for normal reasons?" L asked as he leaned against the bathroom door. Light shot him a small glare before turning his attention back to his hair.

"Of course, every day I walk by potential clients and I can't look messy just because I am not working," Light responded as he untangled a few knots from his hair.

"Were you like this before you became a whore?" L asked as he raised his thumb to his mouth.

"Yes," Light replied offhandedly.

"Beauty is only skin deep," L said evenly. Light snorted at the comment.

"For some people it is, but I have charm," Light said flashing L a knowing smile.

"Your ego doesn't need to be stroked," Ryuuzaki replied and Light rolled his eyes.

"I like to get as many complements as I can, after all the bad comments come with the good ones," Light responded as he ran his hand through a particular hard knot.

"So people point out your career choice to you, and it bothers you," L said knowingly.

"Depends on the word phrase," Light said with a shrug.

"I see," L said and made no further comment.

"Do you have any mouth wash?" Light asked since he didn't want to go out in public with morning breath.

"Under the sink," L responded and watched as Light bent over to retrieve it before he thoroughly using it to clean his mouth.

"Are you done?" Ryuuzaki asked as Light spat out the green mouth wash.

"I'm ready," Light said after double checking himself in the mirror. L turned around and Light followed him out the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The café was small, with classical music playing on the speakers. L walked next to the maroon walls before sitting down at a wooden booth in the corner. Only a few other people were scattered around the café; each one absorbed in a book, or on a cell phone, talking.

"Aww Light, it's so nice to see you again," the waitress beamed at the other man. Her brown eyes moved back and forth in-between the two before a sly smile crossed her face. She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a soft whisper. "He must be really rich to be taking you out, after having a night with you," she said with a small smile on her face.

Light's eyes briefly flashed to an amused Ryuuzaki before meeting Ami's eyes again. "He is," Light agreed as he winked at the waitress. She giggled lightly before straightening out her thin body.

"What can I get you?" she asked, as she taped her pen lightly against the pad of paper in her slim hands.

"I want a slice of strawberry shortcake, a brownie, and a cup of coffee; make sure to bring out a lot of sweeteners and creamers," L said as his eyes stared at the waitress flatly. She nodded her head, unfazed, before turning her attention to Light.

"A plain bagel and a cup of black coffee," Light responded with an easy smile on his face.

"I'll be back soon," she responded politely and winked at Light before leaving. Once she was out of earshot L turned his attention to Light.

"I didn't know you also had sex with females," L responded slightly amused at the thought of Light topping.

"It doesn't happen often and as long as I get money it doesn't matter to me if they are male or female," Light responded as he leaned back into his chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"Light your whore is showing," L said and saw Light narrow his eyes before he leaned back in his chair a little more. L's eyes moved down to the last few buttons that were un-done. Light's smooth skin was peeking out and Ryuuzaki was tempted to run his hand across the expanse. L's hand twitched and he started to bring it across the table, but Light leaned forward and the skin disappeared.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Light said as he smirked at L. Giving him a look that said he knew what L was about to do.

Light left the table, and L sulked. The waitress came back and put the food and drinks on the table.

"Is your friend coming back?" the waitress asked as she looked around. Ryuuzaki didn't say anything as he grabbed the brownie and took a large bit out of it, his mood instantly perking up. He would just touch Light in the car. With that thought in mind L took another bit of his brownie and rolled it around in his mouth, enjoying the bursts of chocolate.

"I don't see why you need me when it looks like you are having an orgasm right now," Light said as he took a seat across from L.

"Because Light is more physically satisfying," L responded around his brownie.

Light withheld a cringe of disgust when he saw L's chewed up brownie. He picked up his coffee cup and took a sip of it before asking L a question.

"What do you do for a living?" He couldn't see Ryuuzaki doing something that made him interact with people directly.

"I have a linguistic job," Ryuuzaki said as he poured seven creamers into his coffee cup.

"How many languages do you speak?" Light asked as he placed his coffee cup on the table. "Twenty three," L said and saw Light's hand stopped half way to his bagel.

"Fluently?" Light asked as he picked up his bagel and took a bit out of it.

"Hai," Ryuuzaki said with a knowing look.

"What does that mean?" Light asked with fake curiosity. L studied Light's face, waiting to see if the younger man would give himself away.

Light looked at him with perfectly calm eyes. "I think that you know, but don't wish to admit that you are a Japanese teenager who got forced into the situation you are in now," L said with unblinking eyes.

Light shifted uncomfortably while bringing his drink up to his lips.

"Life stories aren't always meant to be told," Light said as he put the coffee cup on the table.

"Some are meant to be told in time," L responded as he started eating his cake with a happy sigh.

"Is yours one of them?" Light asked as he took a bit out of his bagel.

"Who knows," Ryuuzaki responded vaguely as he staked his empty cream containers on top of one another. Light decided to change the subject.

"Do you have any family members?" Light asked as his caramel eyes met with Ryuuzaki's coal ones. L hesitated.

"The only family member I have is Will," L said as he rubbed his feet together, deciding not to tell Light about his three younger brothers.

"Is he your grandfather?" Light asked.

"Biological no, but I have known him for years," Ryuuzaki said and Light felt a bit envious that Ryuuzaki was at least around someone who sincerely cared about his well being, as opposed to only being concerned with making a profit.

"When was the last time you talked to your family?" L asked as he stared at Light.

"About a year ago," Light responded tightly, as he ran his index finger along the rim of his coffee cup. It was not a subject he wanted to talk about.

'I'll do research on him later,' L decided as he raised his coffee mug to his thin lips.

The two continued to talk for awhile. L watched Light's movements carefully. The younger man would often throw a playful smile at a random passing customer, and if the person looked interested in Light, the younger man would show of more of his skin. The movements looked natural; Light didn't even seem to be paying attention whenever he exposed more of his neck, or threw a seductive smile at other male customers when he thought L wasn't looking.

After an hour had passed L's cell phone vibrated in his pocket.

"Yes…I see, bring the car that has the divider," L said before ending the call.

"Time to go," L said as he stood up and put some money on the table before exiting the café with Light following him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A black Rolls Royce car was parked in front of the café with Will standing by the back seat door. He opened the door for the two, and L sent a small nod of appreciation before sliding into the car, Light climbing in after him. Will shut the door and climbed into the front seat.

They had made a modification to the car. L liked Watari to drive around randomly whenever he needed to think on a particular hard case. Ryuuzaki preferred complete silence and since Watari liked to listen to music, L had the car company put a black divider between the front and back. The back of the car was spacious, with long seats and plenty of foot room.

Wasting no time, L straddled Light's legs and unbuttoned the younger man's shirt.

"What are you doing?" Light asked as cold hands slid down his firm stomach.

"Admiring your chest," L said as he leaned forward and sucked on Light's neck. Light tilted his head backwards to allow L better access. A small hiss escaped Light's lips as L bit down hard on Light's neck, before licking the wound he made. Ryuuzaki pulled away from Light's throat, and captured the younger man's mouth with his own.

Light moaned into the kiss, as L's tongue plunged into his mouth and began to wrestle with his own. Light pushed back against it, while wrapping his arms around L's waist and pulling the older man even closer to himself. Ryuuzaki pulled away with a trail of spit still connecting their mouths together. L dove back into Light's mouth while his hands pinched the younger man's nipples. Light moaned into the kiss and ran his hands under L's shirt, so he could feel the warmth radiating off of the other man.

L pulled away once his lungs demanded air. He could still feel Light's hands on his bare skin and gripped Light's hair so he could tilt the younger man's head up and get a better angle on his mouth. Pressing their lips together again, L ran his free hand down to Light's zipper and pulled it down. Light slid Ryuuzaki's zipper down as well and felt the other man twist their bodies so Light was lying on his back against the leather seats. L pulled his pants down and then did the same with Light's pants and boxers. Ryuuzaki was in-between Light's legs and the younger man's legs were wrapped around L's waist. His pants were at his ankles.

"We will be back at my place soon," Light said as he wrapped his arms around L's neck.

"Good to know," L said as he grabbed his member along with Light's and began to stroke them both in time.

"Nngh," Light groaned as his legs wrapped tighter around L's waist. He started to move his body back and forth with L's hand. Ryuuzaki rested his head against Light's shoulder as he started to pump the two of them faster.

"Aaahh..Ryuu..faster," Light moaned as he arched his back to get closer.

Ryuuzaki lifted his head and was about to bring his mouth to Light's when the car came to a sudden stop. L gripped the door handle for balance, but his hand wasn't fast enough and he rolled onto the ground with a small thud, dragging Light with him. Light's head hit L's bony shoulder, but not hard enough to cause him too much pain.

Light raised himself onto his elbows and rubbed his head, before meeting Ryuuzaki's gaze.

"Should I finish what you started?" Light said as he smirked down at L, enjoying the feeling of being on top.

"Doesn't change much," L conceded.

Light leaned over to plant a kiss on L's mouth quickly before he gripped his member and L's and gave his hand a sharp tug.

"Aaahh," L moaned as his breathing began to pick up again. Light moved his hand in a steady rhythm, while L grinded their hips together. Raising his right arm, L gripped Light's thick hair and pulled the other man's face to his own, lips crashing against one another and teeth clashing.

A pressure began to form at the pit of L's stomach and spread throughout his lower regions.

"Ryuuzaki," Light moaned as his seed shot out. With one more sharp tug of Light's hand, L came as well. Light's body fell against L's in exhaustion, his breathing coming out in uneven gasps of air. Sliding his hands under Ryuuzaki's shirt, Light felt the warmth radiating off of L's skin. L's hand was still lightly gripping Light's sweaty locks and he moved some of Light's damp hair out of the younger man eyes.

Sitting up slowly, Light pulled his pants and underwear off, so he could untangle his legs from Ryuuzaki's. Light moved to sit on the seat and put his clothes back on. His almond eyes watched as L arched his back off the ground and pulled his pants up before getting up.

The car pulled up to Light's apartment complex a few minutes later, before it came to a full stop. Neither one said anything at first until Light turned his head to face Ryuuzaki.

"I will see you when you get back," Light said without any hesitance in his voice.

"Of course," L responded as he faced Light with a blank face.

Leaning forward, L captured Light's lips with his own in a slow kiss, his hand came up to cup Light's soft check in his hand before he pulled away from the kiss.

"Until we met again," L said as Light opened his door and smiled at L in agreement. He got out of the car and shut the door behind him. The car backed up and pulled away from the apartment complex.

Light walked to the stairs and made his way up them slowly. He made it to his apartment's door and walked into the dimly lit room, the blinds were open, but the sky was cloudy and blocking the sun light.

By passing the kitchen, Light made his way into the bedroom and shut the door out of habit. His bathroom connected to the bedroom. A white toilet was directly in front of Light as soon as he opened the door, to his lavatory. The sink was a foot away from the toilet and on the other side of the toilet was the shower. The yellow walls were chipping and Light could cross his small bathroom in four steps.

Peeling of his clothes, Light stood naked, tossing his boxers on his bedroom floor. Turning the shower on, Light waited for the water to get hot. Next, Light moved into the shower and tilted his head back, allowing the water to run down his body. He shut his eyes tiredly before reopening them and grabbing the shampoo bottle. He poured some onto his hand before putting it back down. His long fingers massaged his scalp, and Light idly wondered what it would feel like to have Ryuuzaki's long fingers wash his hair.

Finishing with his hair, Light grabbed his dove soap and washed every crevice of his body. The scalding water poured onto Light, and slowly began to push the soap off of him.

Turning the water off, Light grabbed a green towel, which was placed against the opposite end of the shower wall. He dried himself off before hanging it back up.

Light moved back into his bedroom, after folding his clothes and putting them in the dirty hamper. He slid on some clean boxers before sitting down on his soft bed.

Glancing over at his nightstand drawer, Light debated if he should open it or not.

The mind-numbing heroin was in there.

'Ryuuzaki is coming back, but he said he would be gone for a month. A month is a long time,' Light thought as he placed his arms on his legs, while bending forward.

'If I take this, the soreness will go away… So will the sweating… This can help me get through the days with Higuchi being so close by,' Light thought as he opened the drawer and raised the bag in front of his face. A small smile danced across his face at the thought.

It was an escape, a beautiful, white escape.

Light stood up from the bed while holding the bag of heroin in his hand. He moved to the kitchen and placed the bag down on the counter. Lifting his arms above his head, Light reached above the stove that had a wooden cabinet above it. Opening the cabinet, Light he out a lighter that Misa had left behind the one time she had visited him. Light forbade her to come back over after she got drunk and literally threw herself at him. Shutting the wooden door, Light grabbed a metal spoon and placed it next to the heroin before making his way to the first aid kit. Light grabbed the syringe needle that was inside it.

Placing all the needed materials in front of him, the youth opened the bag of heroin and scooped some of it out, making sure it was a small amount. Holding the spoon securely, Light used his free hand to pick up the lighter and flicked it on with his thumb. The lighter burst to life and Light moved it back and forth under the spoon. Slowly the heroin began to melt into a liquid form. Once all the clumps were out, Light turned the lighter of and picked up the syringe and sucked up the liquid on the spoon. He repeated the process one more time, and stopped once it reached five milligrams.

He didn't bother putting anything away.

Moving back into his bedroom, Light sat on his bed and stared at the needle in front of him.

'If only for a little while, I want to stop feeling anything,' Light thought as he found a vein in his right arm. Slowly, Light injected the cool piece of metal into his arm and pushed down on the syringe. The fluid rushed into Light's body, and he pulled out the syringe slowly. Once it was fully out, Light placed it on his nightstand and curled up on his bed.

Everything was becoming hazy. He felt like a caterpillar wrapping itself into a cocoon of warmth.

Shutting his eyes half way, Light let his mind embrace the heroin coursing through his body as it bought him a feeling of security he had not felt since the days of living with his parents.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The drug was wearing off. Light could feel reality seeping back into his body like a sponge soaking up water. The only good thing he had going in his life was an interesting client. He enjoyed the company, but his life was not his own. People came and entered so fast that all Light had to do was blink and they would be gone. Ryuuzaki was gone for now, and even though he said he would come back, Light wasn't sure if the other man was really telling the truth or not.

Feeling the cocoon effect wearing of, Light's stomach began to twist violently and he quickly ran over to the bathroom, barely making it as his knees hit the floor and he vomited into the toilet. His stomach felt like someone was twisting his organs around. Feeling a sharp pain in his stomach coming again, Light leaned over the toilet and felt vomit release from his body again. The color was brown with chunks of bagel floating around in the toilet water. Flushing the toilet, Light stood up on shaky legs, while wiping away the trail of vomit off his chin. He washed his hands, before going back to his bed and collapsing tiredly on it. The clock read two thirty, and Light moved under his covers to get a few hours of sleep.

At five o'clock, Light woke up feeling better. He got of his bed and made his way to the kitchen. The heroin was still on the kitchen counter and Light guessed he could get another fifteen good doses, before he would have to go back to a dealer. But the streets were now limited to how often he could be on them.

He made his way to a cupboard and pulled out an instant coffee mix. Placing it on the counter, Light grabbed the coffee pot and poured bottled water into it. He opened up the coffee maker and placed the filter in there before adding the water and instant coffee mix. Light placed the glass coffee pot back in its proper place before shutting the top of the coffee maker. His hand grabbed the bag of heroin and moved back into his bedroom. The nightstand drawer was still open, and Light put the bag back in there before firmly shutting the drawer.

Making his way back into the kitchen, Light opened the near empty fridge. He would have to go out and buy food again. It was cold out. 'Do I really need to get food today?' Light thought as he rolled the idea around in his head. 'I could also buy some more heroin before coming back. Stash it for the winter months,' Light thought as the cold air of the fridge ghosted over his bare arms.

Shutting the fridge door, Light heard the coffee pot stop brewing. Grabbing a mug out of a different wooden cabinet, Light poured himself some of the coffee. He added some Sweet'N Low; instant coffee was rarely worth drinking black. He moved to the red couch and sunk into it. Sipping at his coffee slowly Light leaned over and grabbed the TV remote off of the small wooden table in front of him. A medium sized television stood at the opposite end of the room.

The news flashed before Light's eyes. Apparently, L had taken a case in Germany and Light thought it vaguely amusing that was where Ryuuzaki just went. 'Maybe he is an L follower. Like those people who follow their favorite bands from country to country,' Light idly thought as he tipped his ceramic cup back and let the hot liquid pour down his throat.

Nothing of interest appeared to be happening and Light turned the television of once he saw a American comedy show was about to come on.

Standing up from his spot on the couch, Light moved to the kitchen to put his empty coffee cup in the sink, where a small pile of dishes was beginning to form. Turning the hot water on, Light filled up the sink and washed all of the dishes that were placed in there before drying them off and placing them in their correct places.

He made his way to the bedroom and picked up his cell phone. The screen read seven thirty. Figuring it was late enough, Light placed his cell phone on his bed. He put on a clean pair of pants and a black button up shirt. Once he was finished Light placed the cell phone in his pocket and grabbed a coat before leaving his apartment.

There weren't many people in the grocery store. A mother was with her daughter as the young girl whined about how she wanted a candy bar. Light walked by them and threw a polite smile over to the lady as she glanced at him with a suspicious eye.

He didn't think much of it and continued his way down the soup aisle. Stopping in mid step, Light felt a small smile cross his mouth when he saw ramen. He had never liked ramen as a child. Seeing how it felt messy to eat and the way the soup would leak out of his mouth, like semen when too much went in. Pushing the thought aside Light walked past the ramen, not wanting to combine his childhood and job together.

His hands grabbed a few cans of Select Harvest soup before he made his way to the fruits. After getting enough food to last him the week, Light paid and hailed a cab to three corners down from where he usual worked.

After paying the driver, Light made his way to the dark alleyway, where he had met the strange looking drug dealer. Light shifted the bags he was holding; as his eyes glanced around the dimly lit alleyway.

"I knew you would be back," a deep voice chuckled behind Light. Light turned to meet Ryuuk's eyes, which looked like they were glowing yellow in the dirty street lamp. "How much do ya want?" Ryuuk asked as his hands curled in excitement. "Two bags," Light decided not wanting the heroin to turn brown before he could use it.

"Forty dollars," Ryuuk said as he pulled two bags of white lady out from his baggy jean pockets. Light handed him the money as Ryuuk gave him the bags. "Ya know, it's like I'm your death dealer," Ryuuk said as a loud chuckle erupted from his throat. Light shoved the bags to the bottom of his grocery bag before sharply turning and walking away; the sound of Ryuuk laughing ringing in his ears.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 5

Many thanks to Songbird Severine, for editing this chapter. I literally sent it to her today and she already got it back to me, revisions and all^^. She got mad skills!!

Well how did you all like it? I threw in romance and angst. I am trying to make L and Light closer, but I can't just make the two stop having sex. That would just be weird.

So how was the scene with Light taking heroin? Can you all give me feedback on that part, since I am trying to make it as realistic as possible. I read that when people first start taking heroin that they can vomit, which is the reason, Light threw up. Or cat up, learned that in a slang dictionary.

I really need to update some of my other stories, so I am not sure when this will be updated again. Hopefully it won't be that long and I made this chapter longer just in case it wasn't updated for awhile.

Please review and tell me what you all thought about it^^.

-rain angst


	6. Sinking feelings

Title- Having to buy freedom

Talking ""

Thinking ''

Warning- OOC'ness.

L and Light ran away with the last chapter and had lots of sex.

Thank you to the people who have reviewed, alerted, and favorite, I like it when people enjoy my work.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sachiko doesn't remember the sound of Light's voice. He hasn't called the family since his fifteenth birthday. She can still remember the tone of Light's voice as he talked to her calmly and said that everything with him is fine. But after that small reassurance, he never called the house phone again. It has been three years of silence.

She knows something is wrong, Soichiro and Light aren't telling her something important. But it isn't in her nature to probe for information that does not want to be talked about. At times, she thinks that is why she and Soichiro get along so well.

The only relief she gets is knowing that when Soichiro calls, Light picks up and tells him how he is doing.

There are days where she can't remember the exact shade of Light's hair and it scares her, because she is not supposed to forget her child's features.

A rustling sound, from the stairs, alerts Sachiko that Sayu is awake.

"Good morning Okaa-san," Sayu chirps as she enters the kitchen with a large grin on her face.

"Good morning," Sachiko responds as she turns to face her lovely daughter. Sayu has grown so much since Light has been gone. Each day she becomes more beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair has grown longer and she is losing the plumpness in her cheeks, which are becoming narrower.

Sayu's grades have gone up since Light's decision to stay in London. Sachiko believes it is Sayu's way of making up for Light's absences.

"Do you know if dad will be home for dinner tonight?" Sayu asks as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. Her eyes briefly glancing at the place Light should be.

"He said that he is working late again. It will only be the two of us tonight," Sachiko responded as she moved over to Sayu and laid the food in front of her daughter.

"It will be nice when Light comes back, so we can finally all sit at the table again and talk," Sayu wistfully says.

"It will be," Sachiko mummers quietly, wondering when that day would come.

Her only daughter finishes off her food quickly and places the dirty bowls in the sink before walking over to the front door.

"See you later Okaa-san," Sayu says hurriedly as she slips her shoes on and leaves the house quickly.

Sachiko finishes her meal in silence. Collecting her dirty dishes, she places them in the sink and begins to wash them. Her eyes linger on the phone, hoping that Light will call today.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's raining heavily the next day. Light stares at his ceiling, bored. He knows he should get out of bed, but he doesn't have a reason to. The rain is pelting against the window harshly, so when his cell phone begins to ring, Light barely hears it.

"Hello," Light says flatly.

"Light, are you ok?" Soichrio's worried voice says from the other line.

"Yes, I'm fine," Light responds as he reverts to his good son persona. He sits up slowly, letting his white sheets pool around his waist.

"You don't sound like it," Soichiro mutters.

"Is there a specific reason you called?" Light inquires.

"Your mother wanted me to check up on you and I wanted to know if you reached over the half way point?" Soichiro asks quietly.

"Yeah, about sixty three percent, I have been really working the position," Light jokes and lets out a loud laugh. He is glad that his father isn't there to see the bitterness that lingers in his eyes.

"That close, you will be able to come home soon," Soichiro pipes up and Light can hear the hope in his father's voice.

"Yeah, I will be back before you know it," Light wishes he could believe his own words.

"How many more years will you be?"

"Maybe when I'm twenty three," Light responds as he leans back into his bed.

"Can't I send you any money to help? It is my fault," Soichiro murmurs guiltily.

"Dad this is not your fault. You can send me money, but only if you sleep with me," Light teases while chuckling quietly.

"Light!" Soichiro exclaims angrily.

"It was a joke dad, lighten up."

"So even if I send the money you wouldn't be able to use it?" Soichiro asks and is disappointed that he already knows what the answer will be.

"It would do no good. Higuchi told me that if I ever get my hands on money he doesn't know about, he will add five thousand dollars to my total," Light answers offhandedly.

"That bastard! If only I could arrest him," Soichiro grumbles angrily to himself.

"No use dwelling on the past," Light says casually and hears a small beep in his phone.

"Listen dad I have to go, I got a call waiting. I will talk to you later. Tell mom and Sayu I said hi," Light reassuringly says. One of them had to believe he was ok. There is a small pause before Soichiro says anything.

"Alright, I will call you later, be safe," the older man sighs in defeat.

Light says nothing else as he switches his phone lines.

"Hello," Light asks again.

"Light! It's Misa-Misa," the girl shouts happily.

"What do you want, Misa?" Light's exhausted voice asks.

"Higuchi called me and said that Misa-Misa and Light are working in the club tonight," she explained and Light can hear her eagerness. Misa always hated working in the rain, especially in winter months.

"That is nice, goodbye," Light says as he hits the call end button before he can hear Misa's annoying voice again.

His cell phone begins to ring again and Light shuts it off as he tosses his phone back on his night stand. Getting up slowly, Light moves to his bathroom to take a shower.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The music is blaring in Light's ears as he stealthily makes his way through the crowd of dancers grinding against each other in a desperate attempt to feel one another up without actually having to leave the dance floor.

It's a two level club. The bottom floor is for dancing, with a multitude of colored lights hanging from the ceiling. A large wooden bar stretches across half of the room. The bar is pressed against the back wall with padded stools all around it. A guard station is pressed up against the far wall with three VIP rooms next to it.

The upper level has tables scattered around, so people can look down at the dancers below from the balcony. Behind the tables are bathrooms, for men and women. Rooms for sex are on the other side of the balcony. There are ten doors and each one has a whore's name on it. In the corner of the upper level is Higuchi's large office. There are two spiral staircases, on opposite ends of the opening, to get up and down the two levels.

Light makes his way up the staircase and stopped once he reached his door. From the corner of his eye, Light sees Misa come sullenly out of Higuchi's office.

"Light!! Misa-Misa is so happy to see you," Misa shouts as she closes the remaining twenty feet in a matter of seconds.

"Is there something you had to tell Higuchi?" Light asks already knowing the answer. The smile on Misa's face falters.

"Misa-Misa is getting another abortion tomorrow," Misa says, subdued. Light knows it bothers her. Misa had told him once that she wanted kids, but with the amount of abortions she's getting she is beginning to think that kids just aren't in her future. This will be the fifth one.

"I am sure you won't always be doing this for a living," Light reassures her.

"Light is right! Misa-Misa will become a famous model someday," Misa chirps up, and neither one mentions that it would probably get out that Misa used to be a whore, if she ever did become a successful model.

"I will see you later; Misa has to go to her room now. Higuchi said he already has clients lined up for us, so we should be having a busy night," Misa warns and Light nods his head in acknowledgement of her words. She throws her thin arms around him in a quick hug before walking down a few doors down and entering her room.

They still have a half an hour before Higuchi will send someone to their rooms.

Light makes his way into his room. When he was fourteen he had lived in this room for two years, always being monitored by the cameras hidden in the corners of the room. Higuchi had told him it was a good way to get used to the idea of undressing in front of people.

The room is white with a large bed in the center of the room. Silky red sheets cover the bed with a dresser against the far right corner. It holds different sex toys ranging from a string of balls to whips. Another one of the drawers has thongs and tight shorts. A large mirror is above the bed and along the left wall.

Light undoes the buttons of his black shirt and pulls out one of the toys, placing it next to the lubricant. The sound of a door opening alerts Light to Higuchi's presence.

"The customers are already lining up for you. You have appointments for the whole night with twenty minute intervals to recover. I suggest you take some speed, or at least drink energy drinks," Higuchi tells him as he moves closer to Light, stopping right behind the younger man.

Higuchi's perverted hands run down Light's bare chest before moving down and cupping the younger man's privates.

"Misa is going to be out of commission for the week, so I expect you to make up for her loss, by spending more time with that rich client," Higuchi breathes against Light's ear.

"He left," Light alleges quietly.

"What?" Higuchi responds as he bites on Light's earlobe harshly.

"Ryuuzaki won't be back for a month," Light breathes, knowing the consequences would be worse if Higuchi found out later.

"Aaa!" Light yelps in pain as Higuchi bites Light's ear hard enough to draw blood.

Light tries to push away from the older man, but Higuchi spins them around and pins Light to the bed face-down.

"I told you to keep him here by any means necessary and you let him leave," Higuchi hisses.

"He has to work, what was I supposed to do? Tell him he isn't allowed to work, so my boss can get more money," Light snaps.

"When he gets back you better spend as much time as you can with him," Higuchi sneers as his grip on Light's wrist tightens.

"I can do that."

"You better," Higuchi hisses, before standing up and walking toward the door. Suddenly, he stops and turns to face Light.

"By the way, Light, I will be your last fuck tonight," Higuchi sneers at the younger man. Light's eyes widen slightly and he feels his throat clamp down. With that said, Higuchi leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

Sitting up on the bed slowly, Light cups his wounded ear. He exits the room and makes his way to the bathroom. There are five stalls and six urinals against the granite walls. A sink is next to the door with a stack of paper towels sitting in the corner.

Light examines his ear to see dried up blood there, as well as on his neck. He's thankful that it doesn't show on his black shirt. He turns the water on and grabs a paper towel. Making it wet, he adds some soap and slowly begins cleaning his punctured earlobe. A few minutes later Light finishes and throws the bloody paper towel into the trash can. Grabbing a new one, Light repeats the process to clean the blood off his neck.

Leaning forward slightly, Light cups his hands under the running water and splashes water on his face to clear his mind. 'Only a few more years, than I can finally leave this place,' Light reminds himself as he stares at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes had become duller… he's going to have to fix that before his clients came. Pulling himself away from the sink, Light heads back into the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, the sound of the door opening gets Light's attention. A young man walks into the room and Light feels a seductive smile settle upon his lips.

"Welcome," Light murmurs from the bed. He scoots to the edge of it, while leaning backwards on his hands, exposing more of his chest. The other man walks over to Light and pushes him backwards onto the bed.

"You're all mine for the next hour," the man possessively mutters against Light's neck, as he begins to nip at it.

Light feels his body go into autopilot as he is lead to the center of the bed. Light's creamy skin is glowing softly in the dim lighting of the room; the other man captures Light's lips while signaling for him to lift his hips up so he can pull of the pants. Light shuts his eyes and thinks of thin, pale hands.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

His chest rises and falls in uneven breaths as Light lies sprawled naked on the bed. His second to last client had left for the night. The red bed sheet is tangled around Light's lower body as his breathing begins to calm down.

Six penetrations, four blowjobs and two combinations of the two, and Light just wants to curl up and sleep. The door creaks open ominously, and Light's weary eyes look at the man who entered. Higuchi stands by the doorway. He enters the room slowly, while shutting the door firmly behind him.

"It seems none of your clients decided to use the toys," Higuchi states as he walks further into the room, and stops in front of Light.

"It would seem that way," Light agrees.

"Untangle yourself and turn around," Higuchi instructs as he runs his hands over the metal handcuffs on the dresser. Light gets out of the sheets, lowering himself onto his stomach. Higuchi grabs Light's right hand and connects it to the bed post. Light goes up on his knees, to be more comfortable, as Higuchi connects his left wrist to other bedpost.

Higuchi gets off the bed and unbuttons his shirt before throwing it to the end of the bed with his pants and boxers following. Grabbing a bottle of lube, he squeezes some out before rubbing it onto his member. Placing his hands on Light's hips Higuchi brings the younger man down onto his penis.

Light raises himself up before pushing himself back down onto Higuchi's stiff member. Gripping Light's waist tighter, Higuchi shoves himself upwards causing Light to raise further up on his knees. The older man continues to thrust deeply into Light, while his short nails dug into Light's side painfully. "Aaah," Light fakes as his breathing increases. He tilts his head further down to hide the pain of not being stretched before penetration. He'd thought it was something he would be used to by now, but he wasn't. The searing pain had still shot through his lower back and pulsed painfully in his rear.

A hand entangles itself in Light's hair forcing his head back. In that moment Light switches his expressions, letting his lustful gaze meet with Higuchi's perverted one.

"Let's see how well you kiss," Higuchi mumbles before his snakelike mouth crashes against Light's in a heated kiss. Light gently nibbles at Higuchi's bottom lip. The older man's tongue dives into Light's mouth and Light has to resist the urge to gag, since the pimp's tongue is going too far down his throat.

Their lips continue to mesh together and the older man tastes like whiskey and cigars. Higuchi's lips leave Light's as he plunges himself deeply into Light's tight warmth. "Ngh," Light moans as he moves his hips up and down faster, to meet Higuchi's thrusts. The handcuffs are digging painfully into Light's wrists, chaffing the skin. He bites on his lower lip as a particularly hard thrust makes the handcuffs scrape viciously against the tender skin. Blood begins to drip onto the bed, but Light ignores it as he feels Higuchi drive inside him one more time before his seed fills Light.

"You are still hard," Higuchi points out as he grips Light's member tightly. "Aah," Light agrees as he thrusts his body upwards trying to get the older man to give him a hand job.

"I will give you release, but only if you get that rich client back sooner," Higuchi's hand moves up and down slowly and Light desperately wants the pressure in his stomach to go away.

"I can't make that promise," Light breathes and lets out a cry of annoyance as Higuchi's strokes slow down.

"You didn't even get his number?"

"No, he is quite secretive about his life," Light says as he feels Higuchi pull himself out.

"Quite a predicament."

"It is," Light agrees weakly.

Higuchi gets off the bed and begins to dress himself.

"Are you going to uncuff me?"

Higuchi slides his arm into his red shirt sleeve, and begins to button his shirt. "I will, but you better not let that man leave for such a long time again. There will be consequences, and who knows, I just might scar your beautiful body," Higuchi threatens with a leer.

He walks over and uncuffs Light from the bed. "Finish yourself and go," Higuchi says as he leaves the bedroom. Light lays on his back staring at the ceiling and willing his erection to go away. It doesn't work. Light grasps his member with his good wrist and begins to pump it in quick stokes, wanting to finish as soon as possible. His hand moves faster and Light moans throatily. His back arches slightly and Light can feel himself close to release. With one final tug he lets out a loud moan, as his seed squirts out of the tip of his member.

He lays on the bed for a few minutes before getting up. He uses the red sheet to wipe off his cum. The sheet will be washed tonight anyway, and he can't make it to the bathroom without someone seeing him. He had long ago stopped caring if people saw him naked, but it's true that his parents had once instilled modesty in him, and when it comes to large groups of people Light just can't feign indifference.

Dressing slowly, Light walks over to the full length mirror and fixes his hair quickly with his hands.

Walking out of the room, he shuts the door and heads for the bathroom. He walks past a large group of people, all of them too engrossed by the music to pay him any attention.

No one's in the bathroom as Light enters. He washes his left wrist carefully, making sure he doesn't agitate the wound further. Light had been relieved when Higuchi hadn't left as many marks as he usually did. The first time he had had sex with Higuchi the other man had sprained his arm, while also tearing his anus. Light pushes the thought away, because it would no doubt lead to the thoughts of Takuo: his very first client, who had left him bloody and bruised.

Three males enter the bathroom, talking about how wasted they are. Light waits for them to pass and prays none of them would notice him. They walk by and Light makes his way out of the restroom. He descends the spiral staircase and with each step the music becomes louder. Now on the bottom floor, Light bypasses the dancers, who are currently grinding against each other.

"Light," Misa calls from a bar stool in the corner. He thinks about leaving without talking to Misa, but she would bitch and moan about how he had ignored her until he admitted it. Making his way to the bar, Light takes a seat next to the blonde.

"Can I get you anything Light?" the bartender asks as he cleans a shot glass.

"Water," Light asks politely.

"Sure."

"You could actually get an alcoholic drink," Misa points out, taking a sip of her strawberry daiquiri.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"I just wanted to be near my Light," Misa says cheerfully as she bites into the strawberry and winks at him seductively. For a moment, Light watches a small trail of strawberry juice run down Misa's chin, but looks away. It isn't an attractive sight.

The bartender gives Light the glass of water before attending to someone else.

Taking a small sip, Light faces Misa again.

"If that is all you wanted, then I'm going home," Light says as he drinks some more water before standing up. Misa's arm shoots out and grabs Light's black sleeve.

"Can you stay a little longer, I don't want to be alone right now," Misa whispers and Light can barely hear her above the rap music.

"Once I am done the water I am going to leave," Light informs her.

"That is fine with me," Misa says, smiling at Light thankfully.

The two lapse into silence, Misa just grateful that Light had stayed, since she had expected him to leave.

"Light, do you think that I will ever have kids of my own?" Misa wistfully asks.

"I'm sure you will," Light reassures her. It was an empty reassurance though. Misa has as much of a chance of having a child as Light has the chance of leaving without Higuchi being hot on his heels.

"Thanks."

"It is nothing."

"But we both know that it will be hard to get out of the business," Misa informs Light as she tosses the strawberry stem on the counter. Light stares at her: it's one of the few times Misa is being serious.

"Doesn't mean we can't try, once the reason we are here is done," Light vaguely states.

"You never told me why you're here."

"And that's how it is going to remain."

"Ahhh. Light, I wish you would tell me. I can be your knight in slutty armor," Misa winks.

Light releases a small chuckle at that. "I don't think so Misa," he repeats.

"Most guys here would love me to say that to them, right Hank?" Misa calls out to the bartender with a grin.

"No one but you," Hank responds as he pops open two bottles of Bud Light, not really paying attention to the conversation.

"But Misa, how we will ever be together when I'm gay?" Light asks, deciding to play along with Misa for now. She is quite tolerable in small doses.

"Misa-Misa shall make you straight again, with my perky boobs." Misa bounces her breast up and down to prove her point. Light shakes his head before taking another sip of his water.

"I think it is about time I went," Light says as he finishes the last of his drink.

"Liiiiiiiight! I finally get you to lighten up and you up and leave in the middle of it!" Misa cries.

"Sleep is calling me, perhaps another time."

"Alright, but we definitely need to loosen you up next time," Misa states.

"We will not be doing that," Light said as he stands, glancing down at Misa. "Try not to let it bother you too much… One day, you will have blond-haired kids running around," Light quietly says before turning around and exiting.

Misa smiles after him before turning back to her drink. She will go to church tomorrow and pray for the sons and daughters she had not been able to keep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light hails a taxi and a moment later one pulls over. Opening the door, Light slides into the car and gives the driver his address. The car ride passes in silence, and ten minutes later Light finds himself in front of his apartment complex. He hands the man a ten dollar bill and gets out.

Making his way up the stairs, Light enters his apartment and locks the door behind him. He doesn't turn on any lights as he walks into his bedroom. Flicking on his lamp, Light undresses and places his clothes in the hamper. Next, he trudges to the bathroom and slides out of his boxers. His hand twists the knob all the way over to hot. He stands under the burning water and lets it pour over him. Grabbing the soap he begins to scrub himself, trying to wash away the dirtiness he feels.

He washes in-between his butt cheeks, trying to get rid of Higuchi's essence, but it isn't coming off. None of it ever came off. Finishing up in the shower, Light gets out and grabs a clean towel to dry himself with.

Making his way out into the main bedroom he dresses himself for the night.

Sitting on his bed, Light tilts his head forward and feels wet water droplets fall upon his arm.

He used to blow dry his hair. Make sure not a single strand was wet before even considering going to bed. But the world is different now. He had also believed that he would never take drugs and now, here he is, with three bags of heroin in his nightstand drawer.

He doesn't want to feel anymore. Because feeling would mean that he would have to live with the knowledge that he is only worth what someone would pay for him. 'Maybe that's all I ever will be,' Light thinks as he opens up his nightstand, pulling out a heroin bag.

He opens the bag and pours out a small amount of white lady. Placing some of the white powder on the nightstand, Light drops to his knees and snorts it into his body. He pulls himself up onto his bed and slides under the sheets. A rush of pleasure erupts throughout his body and his hand almost knocks over the lamp as he reaches over to turn it off.

He concentrates on the feeling that only lasts for seconds. His mind enjoys the veil of numbness that commences to take over his body, pulling him away from reality.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of chapter 6.

Many thanks to Songbird Severine for editing this chapter for me^^. It looks so much better now!! We should all give praise to her editing abilities^^.

I miss L. He will be in the next chapter.

So what did you all think? Personally I really like this chapter and hope you all do to. I don't really like Misa, hell in the series she is downright annoying and makes me want to shot her. But I want to make her character more likeable in this story, and hope she is.

Please review and tell me what you think. It helps me know what you like about the story. Not to mention, boosts my ego and makes me want to write. So reviewing would be very much appreciated^^.

-rain angst


	7. Undercover meetings

Title- Having to buy freedom

Warning- OOC'ness

Thank you to teenwitch 18, lil joker, misswarchan, Black-Dranzer-1119, Sayuri2023, rappelezfille, fantasies4eva, merichuel, C Elise, Faerylark, Devilsmelodies, roses-have-thorns911, Little Razorblade, Vox Nihili, and Pinku Aisu Kuriimu. Really do appreciate your opinions^^. Also like to thank those who favorite and alerted this story.

Italics are flashbacks.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Light, I would like you to meet Takuo. He will be your first client," Higuchi introduced with a small sneer on his lips. Tilting his head upwards, Light looked at the muscular man and felt a sense of fear shudder through his spine. His hands gripped a little bit tighter at the mattress underneath him, but a calm smile remained on his face. _

_Higuchi lowered his voice as he turned to Takuo, "I want you to scare him into submission," Higuchi murmured and a snake-like smile crossed Takuo's large mouth. _

"_With pleasure," he muttered back. Straightening himself, Higuchi left the room, firmly shutting the door behind him. _

_Takuo walked over to the door and locked it before making his way over to Light, each step slow and deliberate, like a predator stalking its prey. _

_A hand shot out and grabbed Light roughly by the forearm. He was forcefully pulled up, a small noise of surprise leaving his throat. Before he knew what was happening, he was slammed into the full length mirror. His head snapped harshly against the glass and blood began to leak from an open cut on his head. Light released a silent scream as his head pulsated in pain. _

_Calloused hands roughly pulled of his boxers. Light heard the rustling of clothing before Takuo talked again. _

"_Turn around," Takuo instructed gruffly. Slowly Light faced the older man, his eyes still blurry from the impact. _

"_Blood looks beautiful on you," Takuo murmured as he traced the trickle running down Light's ivory cheek with his index finger. Leaning forward, Takuo lapped up the blood before licking the outer shell of Light's ear. Rough hands grasped Light's side harshly and yanked the younger man closer to him. _

"_I want to hear you scream!" Takuo shouted as he lifted Light's legs of the ground and plunged into the younger man with no warning. _

_Pain, pure unbridled pain seared throughout Light's body and he screamed. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light eyes snap open as his body jolts into a sitting position. He places a hand over his beating heart and blinks away tears.

"It's over, Takuo went back to Japan," Light mutters to himself quietly. His body is shaking violently as he tries to reassure himself that he is no longer even in the same room as that disgusting creature. Getting out of bed, Light throws the covers off of him and makes a beeline for the shower. He doesn't bother taking his clothes off as he turns the shower head on and steps into the cold, pounding water.

As the water begins to heat up, Light's body stops shaking and he takes in a few deep breaths to calm down. He sits on the ground and brings his knees up to his chest. Dropping his head to his knees, Light clamps his eyes shut refusing to let any tears fall.

But he can still remember Takuo's menacing eyes, enjoying the pain he inflicted upon Light. He remembers Takuo dropping him to the floor without a care. He had hit the floor harshly. His instincts screamed at him to run, but his body had curled into a fetal position trying to protect himself from Takuo. The moment of peace hadn't lasted long.

Light opens his eyes as the memory comes flooding back. 'I have to distract myself.' Light desperately looks for anything to allow him that option. A metal pipe is sticking out of the wall – this is where bathwater flows in. 'That'll work,' Light thinks as he raises his arm and punches the pipe.

Pain explodes throughout Light's hand and fresh tears prickle at his eyes. A satisfied smile crosses his face. He concentrates on the throbbing pain racing throughout his hand and arm. It will leave a bruise, but that's ok, because the memory is gone for now. Light turns the water back to cold and nurses his hand close to his chest. The water crusades against his hand and the burning agony is still there, but it is both hot and cold.

Shutting the water off, Light gets out of the shower. He had forgotten about the wound on his wrist from the night before and welcomes the extra pain rushing throughout his body. It's another ache he can concentrate on.

Walking into the bed room, Light takes of his wet clothes and carelessly tosses them to the ground. He sits on his bed naked no longer caring that his clothes will probably grow mildew. His hand grabs the nightstand drawer and he opens it. He pulls out some heroin and places a small amount on the smooth wooden surface. The previous effects have already worn off and Light refuses to attempt sleep in his current state of mind.

Light scoots closer to the night stand as he puts the remaining heroin back. He leans over and snorts the drug into his body. The pleasure sensation isn't as strong and Light feels a sense of panic wash across him. He is not feeling the full effects of euphoria anymore. But the numbing effects still take over his body and he curls into a fetal position on the bed.

He doesn't bother to cover himself as his mind focuses on the mind-altering drug.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L stares at his computer with unblinking eyes. The files of Light Yagami are in front of him. Light's IQ is the same as his at that age. L is certain that Light has the potential for greatness. In spite of that, the younger man has not been able to progress with his studies. If Light truly wanted to work for him, with training, L would allow it. Light's files show that he has helped the NPA solve three cases before he was fourteen.

The sound of footsteps catches L's attention. Watari puts a plate full of cookies next to L, along with a glass of tea.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Watari asks kindly.

"Yes, I need you to call the orphanage," L replies as he turns his attention to Watari.

"I believe that Mello has recently turned eighteen. I need him to do an undercover mission for me," L says as he grabs a cookie and takes a large bite out of it.

"Would it be to keep a closer eye on Light while we are gone?" Watari says, catching onto L's thought process.

"It would be," L confirms. "I do not believe that Mello has left the orphanage yet," he says and sees a smile form on Watari's lips.

"I am glad you are connecting with another person," Watari murmurs quietly as L stares at the half eaten cookie in his hand.

"Even though it's a whore?" L asks and Watari withholds the urge to cringe at the crude language.

"There is nothing you could do to make me disappointed in you," Watari answers.

"Even if I ever cared about a mass murderer?" L inquires and sees Watari shake his head.

"I can't see that ever happening," Watari replies.

"I see," it's an acknowledgment.

"I will call the orphanage now. There is a chance that Mello will want Matt to do the hacking for him. Will that be acceptable?" Watari questions, allowing the topic to drop, since it is a topic that neither one wish to recognize.

"That will be fine," L agrees.

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Watari inquires.

"That will be all for now," L dismisses.

Watari says nothing as he leaves the room. L turns back to his monitor and shuts down the file about Light. The sooner he closes the case, the sooner he can get back to London.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light stands beneath a street lamp with Misa a few feet away from him.

"You're off today," Light says as he attempts to ignore his aching hand.

"I know, but I thought I would visit you," Misa replies cheerfully with a bright smile on her lips.

"What if a car stops and asks for you?" Light inquires as he leans against the light pole casually.

"Misa Misa will just say 'out of commission please come again next week,'" she replies with ease.

"You sound like you work at a convenience store," Light mutters and sees Misa grin.

"It is why Misa Misa has so many customers. They like my way of talking," she answers, not at all fazed by Light's remark.

"I see," Light says as he closes his eyes for a minute.

"Ask me how it went," Misa whispers in a small voice.

"How did it go?" Light asks, deciding that talking would be a good distraction.

"The doctor told me that if I get another abortion there's a good chance that I will be unable to have children," Misa murmurs as she stares at the empty building across the street.

"I'm sure you will get out of this life soon," Light reassures as he turns his head to face Misa.

"I hope so," Misa mutters.

"This will just be a nightmare one day," Light says and he glances over at Misa. She laughs quietly and smiles at Light.

"I hope that day will come sooner rather than later," Misa responds.

"I'm sure it will," Light releases the hopeful words.

"Are you sure you never want to get together with me?" Misa asks as she pulls her long coat closer to herself, blocking out a particularly cold breeze.

"Misa, we have been over this," Light sighs wishing she just drop the topic already.

"I know but, Light, we could heal each other," Misa says. She stops when she hears Light laughing.

"Two broken people can't fix each other," Light tells her.

"We can get through the day," she answers and Light just shakes his head.

"Misa, I am not attracted to you. It would never work," Light says in an unyielding voice.

"No way it will ever happen?" Misa solicits.

"Not a chance," Light confirms.

"I'll concede for now," Misa says as she brushes a piece of blonde hair behind her ear. They lapse into silence before Misa speaks again.

"Oh Light, before I go, I heard that Higuchi has been talking about something big happening at the end of this year," Misa says in a quiet voice.

"Do you know what it is?" Light asks.

"No, but it will be happening on New Year's Eve."

"I see. Thanks for the heads up," Light smiles and Misa returns it.

"I have to go. I will see you later," Misa waves before she turns and leaves.

"See you later Misa," Light calls after her and he watches her go. Once she is out of sight, Light looks at his hand. It is slightly swollen from earlier, but it's not hurting as much.

A car pulls up and light drops his hand as he walks over to the car. A slow smile crosses his lips as the window rolls down and reveals the face of a man he does not know. "What can I do for you," Light purrs and the car door opens.

Light slides into the car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Damn it Matt this game is rigid!" Mello shouts as he throws the remote control at the screen, where "K.O." is flashing above his character.

"You're going to break the controller again," Matt offhandedly remarks as he places his own controller on the ground. He digs in his vest pocket and pulls out a pack of cigarettes, lights one up.

"It was broken already," Mello snorts as he pulls out a chocolate bar and takes a large bite out of it.

"If you break it you're buying me a new one," Matt answers as he takes a long drag.

"I'm not buying you anything, the controller broke on its own," Mello retorts.

"Like the last one?" Matt asks as he raises an eyebrow at Mello.

"Exactly like the last one."

Matt grins around his cigarette, before pulling it away from his lips and flicking some ash into the tray. His hand stops midway before he can replace it Mello grips Matt's wrist tightly before yanking the other man over to him.

"Shut up Matt," Mello snarls as he leans forward, but a knocking sound interrupts Mello from going any further.

A gray head peaks through the door. "I thought I might find you here Mello," Roger's voice says as he enters the room fully, not at all bothered to see Matt laying sprawled across Mello's lap.

"What do you want?" Mello asks as he maintains his hold of Matt's wrist.

"Watari wishes to speak to the both of you, and, Matt, put that cigarette out," Roger chides as he waits for the two to get up. Mello releases Matt wrist and allows him to take one more drag of his cigarette, before putting it out on the ashtray, which is on the floor.

The two get up and follow Roger out of the room. They make their way down the long hallway and walk down the wooden stairs before finally entering Roger's office.

Roger shuts the door behind the three and walks over to sit behind his desk. "Please take a seat," he instructs politely. Mello plops down with Matt taking a seat next to him on the two chairs facing Rogers's desk. Roger turns his computer screen around, and there's a large W on it.

"I'm glad to see that you two are alright," Watari's grandfatherly voice says.

"You too, now what do you need form us?" Mello questions as he crosses his legs and waits for Watari to get to the point. He sees Matt pull out his PSP.

"L has an assignment for you," Watari's calm voice answers and Mello ears perk up.

"What is it?" Mello queries as his eyes light up at the thought of his idol wanting his help over Near's.

"You are to start working in Kyosuke Higuchi bar and keep an eye on one of the prostitutes who works there."

"L wants us to look after a whore!" Mello exclaims as his blue eyes widen in shock.

"I'm in," Matt says. Mello narrows his eyes.

"Do you object?" Watari questions.

"No!" Mello exclaims and Matt grins as he hits a few keys on the PSP.

"What's their name?" Mello huffs as he pulls out a chocolate bar.

"Light Yagami. Mello, we have already obtained a job for you at the bar. You two will stay in the same apartment complex as Light and hack into the camera feed at the bar and the room Light has at the club. Not his apartment, since he doesn't bring clients back there." They both nod their head in understanding.

"Do you need transportation?" Watari asks. Mello shakes his head no.

"Matt has his own car," Mello informs as he points a thumb in the gamers' direction.

"I see I will send you the directions and a photo of Light Yagami. One more thing, Mello, you start work in two days," Watari comments and sees Mello wave the issue off.

"Matt," Watari says and waits the gamer's acknowledgement.

"I'll make sure we get there tomorrow," Matt answers without pausing, a small scowl crossing his mouth as he attempts to kill Demxy.

"Very good, I will see you two within the month," Watari replies and the connection is cut off.

The room goes silent as Roger turns the computer back to him. "I trust you two will start packing soon," Roger inquires as he folds his hands in front of him.

"Yeah yeah, let's go Matt," Mello says as he stands up and makes his way out of the room with Matt trailing behind him. Mello grabs Matt's arm and leads him back to the room, so the gamer won't crash into a wall again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

October has ended. The club's lights are brightly reflecting onto the crowd of people who are standing outside the building. Light bypasses them without a thought and walks up to the bouncer. No words are exchanged as the bouncer lets Light enter, and people in the line start to bitch about line cutters. Their protests fade away once the door shuts.

It's only nine pm and Light still has an hour before he has to be in his assigned room. He makes his way over to the bar and takes a seat in the corner, wanting to vanish from the human eye.

"Can I get you anything?" a young, impatient voice asks. Light lifts his eyes up from the bar and faces the blue eyed teenager.

"Always impatient, it's a wonder you even get decent tips," Light idly remarks and smirks as he sees Mello scowl at him.

"You don't even get tips," Mello points out and Light shrugs his shoulder.

"Do you want water again?" Mello asks in a bored tone.

"I'll be different and do ginger ale," Light replies attempting to ignore the cramping feeling in his stomach. He doesn't remember his last real meal, as he has mainly been living off of heroin, water, and protein bars for the past few weeks.

Mello shoves the ginger ale into Light's unsuspecting hands.

"Thanks," Light murmurs as he takes a small sip.

"You look like hell," Mello observes. Light has become skinner and bags are starting to from under his eyes.

Light laughs as he nods his head in agreement. "I probably do, but my customers still flock to me," Light replies as he props his chin on his hand a smile gracing Lights face.

"Only because you're a pretty boy," Mello mutters under his breath as he slides a shot glass down the bar, to a customer's waiting hand.

"Jealous," Light asks as he raises the glass back up to his lips.

"Of you, hardly," Mello snorts and Light feels his smile remain in place.

"I am the best in bed and can give you your money's worth," Light coyly states.

"I prefer redheads," Mello remarks as he shakes up a margarita.

"My hair has a reddish tint to it," Light points out.

"Not a fiery red," Mello says scrutinizes.

"I won't burn you," Light replies.

A deranged smile settles on Mello's lips.

"I like the burn."

"I figured you give the burn not take it. My mistake," Light counters while raising an eyebrow.

Mello slams the container down and glares at Light. "I do give the burn!" Mello exclaims and people at the bar stare at the blond oddly before going back to their conversations. It isn't the first time the new bartender has said something strange.

"As do I," Light idly remarks and enjoys Mello's face reddening in anger.

"I'm going to outwit you one of these days," Mello hisses as he grabs two wine glasses and dips them in salt before pouring the mixture in.

"I'm sure."

Mello says nothing else as he grabs the glasses and makes his way down the bar to deliver the drinks.

Light turns his attention to his drink and watches the tan colored bubbles rise to the top of the glass. He leaves money under his half empty glass, deciding that he will talk to Mello again later.

Mello glances over to the unoccupied seat Light has just vacated.

"I gotta take a piss," Mello calls over to Hank. The other bartender waves him off, too busy to make a vocal comment.

Mello makes his way over to the restrooms and stands outside the door. Digging through his leather jeans he successfully finds his phone. He types in Matt's number and waits for it to connect. A few rings go by before a voice answers.

"Hey Mels," Matt says and Mello swears that he hears Mario music in the background.

"I need you to tape a show for me," Mello informs and the Mario music dies.

"Oh. What time does it come on?" Matt lazily asks.

"Don't be a smartass; you know it comes on at ten."

"What show is it?" Matt asks deciding to risk Mello's wrath when the blonde gets home.

"It's Moulin Rouge," Mello hisses into the phone.

"It's already set up. I just need to hit record," Matt answers, not wishing to piss Mello off more.

"Good," Mello says, and with that snaps his phone shut.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light has never had trouble getting an erection. It had always bordered on being too easy, but now as he feels another man's touch his member remains only half hard, not responding to Light's need to feign enjoyment.

It will get him in a lot of trouble if the man fucking him realizes that Light isn't as hard as he should be by now.

His fingers clench the bed sheets and he focuses his thoughts on something that will perk his member up.

"Let's see how your face looks in the midst of pleasure," the man breathes into Light's ear. 'Ryuuzaki in the shower,' Light desperately thinks as the man pulls out of him and flips Light onto his back.

The man's face is unreadable at first and Light is concentrating on the man's expression, not allowing any thoughts to exist in his mind at the moment.

"You're already weeping," the man observes and Light withholds a sigh of relief.

"Would you like to finish," Light whispers and raises a hand to caress the man's pale face.

"Nothing would bring me greater joy," the man responds before thrusting back into Light.

"Aaah," Light moans as he lifts his legs into the air before wrapping them around his client's waist.

The man thrusts a few more times before liquid warmth releases into Light. He cries out in unsatisfied pleasure and allows the other man to catch his breath. They lay there for a few minutes and the warmth is gone, but Light's eyes fixate on the mirror above him. Only acknowledging the other man's presence when he hears the door shut.

Light lies on the bed and raises his arm to cover his eyes. 'That was close, too close. If that man had objected I could lose the amount of money I make, and be here even longer that the period of time needed to pay off the debt,' Light thinks as he rolls onto his side and sits up on the bed, his hands gripping its hard edge in fear.

'I need heroin,' Light thinks as he gets up and moves over to his pile of clothes and digs through his pockets. He finds his cell phone and flips it open. 'Two sixteen a.m.' Light reads, closing his phone. He has one more client before he can go home and sink away from the world he doesn't want to be part of.

The door opens and Light stands up as the person enters.

"Doggy style on the bed, now," the man instructs as he shuts the door behind him. Light gets on the bed without compliment. He presents his butt in the air and turns his seductive eyes to the pudgy man behind him.

"Ready when you are," Light whispers and allows his hair to fall into eyes. The man stalks forward and Light blinks in surprise once he realizes how close the man is suddenly. Lips descend upon Light's and he waits for the hour to end.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light shuts the door behind him as he makes his way into his apartment. The room is dark and dust has begun to settle on the furniture. He hasn't bothered to clean in a while and it's starting to show.

He flickers the kitchen light on and heads for the fridge. A rotting smell reaches his nose. Kneeling down, Light opens the bottom drawer. His stomach twists violently at the sight of moldy fruit. Withholding the urge to vomit, he cleans the fruit out and tosses them into his trashcan. The only other items in the fridge are three water bottles. He grabs one and opens it. He tilts the bottle back and allows the water to run down his parched throat. He twists the cap once on the bottle before making his trek to the bedroom.

His hip catches the corner of the kitchen table.

The water bottle released from his slackened grip and clatters to the ground. Water is gushing out and Light's eyes watch the river that's formed. His knees give out and Light lands next to the puddle.

'It's leaking, why is it leaking? I put the cap on tightly, but it is still pouring out,' Light thinks as a shaking hand reaches for the bottle, lingering above the clear surface. Tears prickle at Light's eyes and begin to pour out of his eyes. 'The cap was supposed to be on tightly,' Light whines and draws his knees up to his chest.

'It wasn't supposed to be like this,' Light desperately thinks as he takes in a shaky breath, but the tears continue to fall and a loud sob escapes his lips. He hasn't cried once since being put in this position. While living at the club he had refused to cry, for Higuchi would know and Light refused to give that man any satisfaction from his pain.

'But for now it is alright,' Light tells himself and lets the tears fall.

He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, but as his breathing begins to even out. Light gets up on shaky legs and makes his way into the bedroom, ignoring the dull pain in his hand and his throbbing hip.

Opening his nightstand drawer, Light pulls out a bag of heroin and starts the ritual of turning heroin into its liquid form. 'Even if it is only for a little bit, I can forget,' Light thinks as he places the needle in an arm vein and pushes the substance into his body.

The feeling is starting to become dull. His body is no longer going to a place where he finds serenity; instead, he can feel reality seeping into his head. Even during his high, it lingers there mocking him, reminding him that he will never be able to fully get away from reality. The sensation is circulating throughout his body. Numbing his senses, like being half-awake. The mind is there, but at the same time it isn't. A feeling he has become well acquainted with throughout the years.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A shrill sound grabs Light's attention. He awakens from his stupor and grabs his cell phone off of the nightstand.

"Hello?" Light asks, his speech slightly slurred.

"Light, it's Ryuuzaki," the elder man's voice says through the phone. Light drags himself further out of his hazy mind.

"Are you in London?" Light inquires not caring how Ryuuzaki got his number.

"I am."

"Where are you?" Light asks.

"The Omni hotel," L replies and Light feels a small flicker of disappointment.

"If you are not outside my door, then why are you calling me at four in the morning?"

"I want to inform you that Will will be picking you tomorrow at ten p.m."

"And you couldn't tell me at a normal hour because?"

"I must still be on Germany's time."

"I doubt that."

"I must admit I thought Light would be happier knowing that I am back a week early," L says and Light swears he can see the older man pout.

"I am," and he means it.

"Then I will see you later on today."

"Indeed," Light agrees as he fights of a yawn. There is no reply and he hears the phone line go dead. Light flips his phone shut and smiles. 'Such a social reject,' Light fondly thinks and believes he might sleep tonight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Chapter

Thanks a lot to Songbird Severine who did a great job editing this chapter for me. She knows how to catch the little things and I love that^^.

L will have a face to face interaction with Light next chapter. Had to set it up^^.

Did you all like the Mello/Matt scenes? I played around with their age to fit with my story. I don't know if London really lets eighteen year olds bartend, but they do in this story.

Please review and tell me what you all think about this chapter.

-rain angst


	8. Decisions

Title- Having to buy freedom

Thanks to all those who reviewed, alerted, and favorite this story. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The club isn't busy as Light walks into it. Trash is scattered around the floor and the janitors are now just starting their cleaning duty. He makes his way over to the spiral staircase and ascends it, each step bringing him closer to Higuchi.

The door is cracked open and Light uses the back of his knuckle to knock on the door lightly. "Come in," Higuchi's gruff voice calls. Light hesitates for a moment before walking into the room with a neutral expression.

"What do you want, Light? It isn't your night off," Higuchi says as he leans into his red chair. Light takes a seat across from Higuchi.

"I got a call from the rich client and want to inform you that I won't be here tonight," Light answers calmly as he crosses his legs.

"I see, so he did come back for you," Higuchi murmurs more to himself than to Light. "You should invite him to the New Year's party, he won't want to miss the fun," Higuchi states and Light frowns.

"What are you going to do this year?" Light inquires curiously.

"Auction of a few pieces," Higuchi replies offhandedly.

"What 'pieces' would those be?" Light asks suspiciously.

"Things that won't be missed, and if you ask another question you will be part of it," Higuchi responds coldly.

"Understood. I will see you later," Light says flatly as he gets up. He can feel Higuchi's gaze piercing his back.

"Tell me Light, what's it like being addicted to a drug?" Higuchi inquires and Light turns around with a confused look on his pristine face.

"Whatever do you mean?" Light asks as his heart rate starts to pick up, pounding loudly in his ears. 'How does Higuchi know?' Light wonders anxiously as he maintains the eye contact calmly. Not showing Higuchi how shocked he is.

"Your reaction time is slower, you have lost weight and do you really think I would not notice when one of my top prostitutes is doing drugs? I have been in this business since before you were born," Higuchi responds coldly.

"I don't do drugs," Light snippily replies and Higuchi looks at Light, amused.

"And I am not the owner of a large prostitution ring," Higuchi curtly mocks. Light feels a frown settle upon his lips.

"What are you going to do," Light queries not admitting or denying anything.

"Nothing. If you stay in this line of work you will always have a way to earn your escape. But if that client wishes to keep you, do you really think he will accept a drug addict like you? You two don't know each other well enough for him to take the time to help you recover. You might as well stay with me," Higuchi says as he gets up and walks over to Light. He rests his hand on Light's shoulders and slides it down to rest on the younger man's hip.

"There is no hope for you Light, admit your hopelessness and stay here forever," Higuchi murmurs against Light's ear.

"I will leave this lifestyle," Light whispers, but there is no conviction in his voice. What Higuchi said makes sense, and perhaps it is a fool's hope to think he will be rescued from this life by a man he barely knows.

"When he forsakes you Light, I will always welcome you back," Higuchi mutters as his lips descend upon the younger man's neck and Light shuts his eyes, allowing his body to become numb to the sensation of Higuchi touching him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light sits on his couch while nursing a cold cup of coffee in his hands. He had meant to drink it, but the smell of the ground-up beans had upset his stomach. A knocking at the door gets his attention as Light makes his way to the kitchen to deposit the cup of coffee in the sink. He makes his way over to the door and opens it. Will is standing in the doorway wearing a crisp black tuxedo.

"I'm ready when you are," Will says politely.

"I'll be ready soon," Light answers civilly as he walks back into his apartment and grabs a small bag of heroin. He puts it into his back pocket before making his way over to Will. The two step outside and Light locks the door behind him.

"How have you been Will?" Light queries gently.

"I have been fine," Will responds as he opens up the back car door for Light. After shutting the door loudly, Will moves to the driver's seat and starts the ignition. The two make idle chatter all the way to the newest hotel.

Watari pulls into a brightly lit parking garage and Light averts his eyes away from the blinding light. His door opens with a small click and he steps onto the hard surface. Will leads the way to the sleek elevators. Once they reach the right floor, Light is directed down a long hallway to a wooden door. Will slides a keycard in and out of a small slot to gain entrance. He then steps aside to allow Light to enter first.

The room is brightly lit with white furniture scattered throughout the luxurious room, but none of that matters because Ryuuzaki is standing in front of him, his hands buried deeply into his denim pockets with his mouth curving upwards slightly.

Light can feel his heart stop momentarily as relief spreads through his body. Ryuuzaki is only a few feet away from him within reaching distance. He's not sure which one moves first but suddenly there are arms wrapped around Light's body and his own are around the lanky man.

"You have lost weight," Ryuuzaki comments and Light grins.

"Thought it makes me more attractive," Light replies simply.

"We will see," L answers as he pulls away from Light.

"Will, we won't need anything for now," L dismisses and Watari nods his head.

"I will be seeing you two later," Will responds with a small smile on his lips as he exits the room and shuts the door quietly behind him.

Light leans forward and captures Ryuuzaki's mouth with his. The kiss is fierce and L backs Light up against the wall as he ravishes the younger man's mouth with his own. Tongues collide and L re-angles Light's head so he can get better access to Light's hot mouth. Warm hands glide under Light's shirt, across his bare chest. Light releases a small moan when L pinches his perk nipples.

They pull away slowly with a small trail of salvia still connecting their mouths.

"I missed you," Light admits as he runs his hands through Ryuuzaki's raven locks and his eyes grow a little bit softer. Ryuuzaki says nothing as he leans forward and presses soft lips against Light's. A testimony, without words, that he missed Light as well. The two walk into the bedroom and Light's legs hit the edge of the bed, causing him to fall backwards onto the supple mattress. Ryuuzaki straddles Light's lap and Light stares into L's coal black eyes.

His hand ghosts across Ryuuzaki's clothed member and L takes in a sharp breath as he leans down, pressing his mouth to Light's neck, and nips at the skin gently. Light rests his hands at the edge of L's shirt and pulls it up slowly. The shirt comes off easily and Light tosses it to the ground.

Unbuttoning Light's shirt slowly, L allows smooth skin to peak out underneath the black fabric. It reminds L of butterscotch frosting and he is tempted to lick Light's skin right that moment. His spidery fingers finish unfastening the garment and L can't help but notice Light's ribs. He can feel each one as he runs his fingers down Light's thin chest.

"When was the last time you ate?" L inquires.

"This morning," Light lies through his teeth.

"You are going to eat in front of me today," L states, not believing Light.

"Well if you don't want sex," Light sighs as he attempts to get up, but L pushes him back against the plush bed as his eyes stare blankly at Light.

"You should work up an appetite," L reasons as he grips Light's belt and tugs it off.

The pants soon follow and L feels a small smirk cross his face. "No underwear," L says, amused.

"I like the freedom," Light responds, mimicking L's earlier statement.

"I'm sure you do," L mutters while running his hands across Light's chest. His long fingers teasing the skin as his fingertips move even lower until they brush lightly across Light's pubic hair. Light gasps in pleasure as L's fingers wrap around his hardening member. L pumps slowly as he teases the slit with his thumb.

"Ryuu..ahh.. isn't this supposed to…nggh the other way arroo.." Light moans before finishing his sentence. "Around," Light murmurs as his hands grip L's shoulders lightly.

"I like watching you squirm in pleasure," L responds as he cups Light's balls and begins to rub them in a circular motion. Light bucks his hips upwards as he groans deeply.

"Ryuuzaki, I want you in me," Light pants as his toes curl in pleasure. Pre-cum is slowly leaking out of him and L's hand stops. He bends over Light and grabs a pillow from the head of the bed. He signals for Light to lift up his hips and slides the pillow underneath Light's lower back. L scoots of the bed and makes his way to grab the lube bottle while stripping off his pants and boxers.

Moving back to the bed, L kneels in-between the younger man's legs. He rubs Light's creamy inner thighs slowly, enjoying the small sounds of enjoyment Light is emitting. L grabs Light's lean legs and places them on his shoulders. Cold thin fingers circle Light's tight entrance before L plunges his finger in. Another one enters soon after and he begins a stretching motion. Light rocks himself back and forth while wrapping his arms around L's neck.

"Get in already," Light groans gently.

"So impatient," L mumbles as he pulls his fingers out. L coats his member before placing the tip of his penis against Light's entrance. With a quick thrust, L drives himself in and begins to rock himself slowly.

"Nngghhh..fas…ssstter," Light hisses as he meets Ryuuzaki rhythm. Lips mesh and hands frantically touch skin as they meld together. A hand grasps Light's member and with only a few more thrusts the two come. L rolls onto his side, dragging Light along with him.

"Ryuuzaki do you mind if I sleep for ten minutes?" Light queries, resting his hand against L's beating heart, thinking that if he could become any part of Ryuuzaki it would be the heart.

"That is fine, I will have room service bring you something to eat," L answers as he gets up and puts on his pants before exiting the room. Light's eyes close as his breathing evens out.

L exits the room and heads for the phone, putting in an order for a meal and some cake. L's feet pad against the wooden floor as he walks back into the bedroom and watches Light turn over, his arm dangling off of the bed. L moves closer and grabs Light's arm. His eyes fall upon a small hole that is above a vein.

Light jerks his arm away. Ryuuzaki startles, but then notices that Light is still sleep.

'Could Light be doing drugs?' L wonders as he sits next to Light and stares down at the younger man. It wouldn't be unheard of there are many prostitutes who take drugs; he just hadn't thought Light would do that. L's eyes roam over Light's torso, legs and genitals. He doesn't see any other holes. Picking up Light's other arm up gently, L finds another small hole. Getting of the bed, L grabs his cell phone with a small frown on his face.

He dials Mello's number and waits.

"L, what do you need?" Mello asks and L can hear the admiration in the blonde's voice.

"Did Matt put any cameras in Light's apartment?" L inquires as he shuts the bedroom door.

"No, Watari said that Light doesn't bring clients home so there isn't any point," Mello responds and L hears a crunching noise from the other line.

"Tell Matt to set up cameras in Light's apartment, now," L instructs quietly.

"Anything else?" Mello asks.

"Have you noticed Light acting like a drug addict?" L inquires curiously.

"He hasn't stolen any money, but he _has_ been losing weight and it's not because he is willingly starving himself."

"I see. Tell Matt he has until tomorrow morning to finish placing as many cameras as he can in Light's apartment," L reminds.

"Of course," Mello answers.

L closes the cell phone and tosses it onto the couch. A small ringing alerts L to room service. A young-looking man, with his hair gelled back, pushes a silver cart into the room that has Light's food and a few assortments of cake.

"I'll give you a tip if you keep my face a secret," L says secretively and the man grins as he nods his head in agreement. L then goes to the kitchen, coming back with an object in his closed hand. The man sticks out his smooth hand and L places a strawberry in it. The hotel worker stares at it in shock before turning curious eyes to L.

"Something else you need?" L asks, tilting his head to the side.

"No," the man responds as he turns sharply on his heel and leaves, while grumbling about lousy weird tips.

L goes back to observing Light. 'How should I wake him up? Shaking him wouldn't be fun, but there are other ways,' L smirks as he leans forward and grips Light's limp member in his pale hand. He moves slowly at first, before starting to sharply tug at Light's member. He places small kisses against Light's inner thighs before his lips reach the testicles. L wraps his mouth around one salty ball while his tongue darts out and licks it. The taste is not nearly as good as any cake L has ever had, but it's a new taste he is willing to try.

Light hasn't woken up yet, but his body is steadily reacting to being stimulated. His breathing is starting to become irregular and his member is steadily rising. 'It's slower than usual,' L notes as he licks Light's member from base to tip before fully wrapping his mouth around the organ. L begins to bob his head and takes in the full length of Lights' member.

"Ryuuzaki," Light moans as his eyes flutter open. He tilts his head down so he can get a better sight of the older man. His eyes are met with midnight hair; Light raises a hand and threads his long fingers through the silky strands.

L cups Light's balls, starting to roll them in a circular motion. Light takes in a sharp breath of air as his heels dig into the bed. "Ryuu…ahhh.. coming…nggh," Light groans as his back arches off of the bed slightly. "Ryuuzaki," and he comes inside L's mouth. Ryuuzaki pulls away and spits the salty-tasting semen onto the floor.

"I can return the favor," Light says as he props himself on his elbows and gazes at L lustfully.

"I'll masturbate at the table," L shrugs and Light withholds a cringe of disgust. He's had sex on a kitchen table before and he would be lying if he said it wasn't good, but something about idly masturbating at the table doesn't seem right.

"That's not something you should do at the table," Light chides.

"Don't care," L replies as he gets of the bed with Light following him. Light puts his pants on and follows L through the spacious hotel room. They enter the kitchen and take a seat at the glass table. Light feels his stomach churn at the smell of chicken with green beans that's already sitting on the table.

"You should eat, Light," Ryuuzaki says and Light smiles.

"I should," Light agrees as he picks up a fork and stabs a green bean. He takes a small bite and feels his stomach twist. Light withholds the urge to vomit as he places the fork back on the table.

"Anything wrong Light?" Ryuuzaki asks with a knowingly look.

"I guess I'm not as hungry as I thought," Light murmurs politely.

"It will help replenish your energy," L responds and Light looks at the plate with disdain. He wearily raises the fork back up and takes another small bite of the crisp green bean. The juice explodes in Light's mouth and he chews it slowly before swallowing.

"Better?" Light inquires with a raised eyebrow.

"Only if you finish half of the food," L replies as he slides his empty plate away and pulls the strawberry cheesecake to him.

"How were you able to get food at this hour? I thought the hotels kitchens closed at nine," Light asks as he pokes another green bean unhappily.

"Not for the penthouses. Hotels are always willing to give the richer guests whatever they want no matter what the hour is," L replies apathetically.

"And you order cakes. I pity the staff," Light sighs.

"I give good tips," L defends childishly.

"How much?" Light asks, intrigued.

"A strawberry," L mourns for the loss of the red berry. Light stares at L, bewildered.

"You seriously tipped a person with a strawberry!" Light grins as his shoulders shake with amusement before a soft chuckle leaves his lips. "Glad you don't tip _me_ with that," Light says with a genuine smile settling across his mouth. L basks in the sincerity of it for a moment before talking.

"What's wrong with a strawberry?" L's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"People appreciate receiving money over food. Not to mention that some people are allergic to strawberries and might sue you. Money is much safer to give out," Light responds evenly.

"People can't appreciate the wonderful taste of tart and sweetness combined into one," L mumbles as he finishes off the cheesecake and wraps his arms around his drawn-up legs.

"Didn't you have an erection?" Light inquires knowing that having your legs drawn up while in that state can be quite uncomfortable.

"It went away," L shrugs indifferently.

"I see," Light raises his fork to his mouth and nibbles at the cooling bean. With a lot of effort, he finishes off the green beans and a quarter of the chicken. Light's stomach churns painfully and he's sure he would have enjoyed the meal much more if he'd been eating right for the past month.

"Would you excuse me for a minute," Light asks calmly, his face growing pale. L nods his head in understanding and Light stands up quickly. He makes his way back to the bathroom and vomits into the toilet, the food he had just eaten coming out with a vengeance. His knuckles turn white as he grips onto the edge of the toilet for support.

Spitting once, Light gets rid of the access vomit and flushes the toilet. He feels something cold on his head; Light blinks a few times before tilting his head up. Ryuuzaki is leaning over him, while pressing a cold water bottle to his forehead.

"Will help your throat," L explains. Light smiles in gratitude as he accepts it. He unscrews the lid and lets the cold water rush down his burning throat.

"Tell me why you haven't eaten in a while," L monotonously articulates.

"Don't have an appetite," Light answers with ease. He puts the cap back on and places the water bottle against his forehead, then rotates it around his warm face.

"Why do you have needle marks in your arms?" L asks as he buries his hand in his pockets.

"I had to get my blood drawn recently. To make sure I haven't picked up any sexual diseases," Light replies indifferently.

"In both arms?" L asks unequivocally.

"Yes, one of my clients was suspected of having herpes so they retook my blood after that appointment. Lucky for me the client didn't," Light says with apparent relief. L says nothing as he judges the honesty in Light's eyes.

'He seems to be telling the truth, but something feels off,' L decides.

"You seem to be feeling better," L remarks as Light stands up on shaky legs.

"A little," Light smiles in reassurance. The two make their way back into the bedroom and sit down on the soft bed.

"I'm not doing my job very well," Light sighs as he lays on the bed.

"I had another reason for having you come here," L states and Light looks at L's hunched form.

"What is that?" Light queries as his hand runs down L's back, feeling the ridges of his spinal cord.

"I am paying a higher price for you than what is required," L starts and Light's mocha eyes widen as he sits up.

"How much more?" he whispers, feeling his mouth go dry.

"I had been told that you are paying of a family debt. You are only a million dollars away. Considering how much I will be paying for tonight you should be able to pay off the debt by the beginning of January," L responds, not mentioning that he had hacked into Soichrio's personal life and found out about Light's situation from old bank statements. Putting two and two together hadn't been hard.

Light stares at L in shock. "Ryuuzaki, I still had over two million to pay off! Why would you do that?" Light demands as his voice raises in shock.

"I cannot disclose my reasons to you yet," L answers indifferently.

"So you will eventually," Light mutters and L nods his head in agreement.

"I don't know what to say," Light murmurs numbly. This was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for him.

"Most people would say thank you," L points out.

"But that doesn't begin to describe my gratitude," Light murmurs as he moves to straddle L's lap.

"I'm sure you can make it up to me," Ryuuzaki runs his hands up and down Light's back slowly.

"I'm in your debt," Light whispers as he leans forward and kisses Ryuuzaki on the mouth. Lips move against each other and L moves his hands down to cup Light's butt. His fingers brush against something small and the two pull away.

"Something is in your back pocket," L states as he pulls his hands away.

"Just a piece of paper," Light dismisses as he captures L's lips and licks Ryuuzaki's bottom lips, praying that Ryuuzaki will accept that answer. He doesn't want the other man knowing he's addicted to heroin. Ryuuzaki would leave him and he isn't ready for that.

Light opens his mouth and feels L's tongue lightly press against his own, before pushing further in roughly. Light tilts his head to get better access to L's mouth. Tongues dance around each other and hands roam across bare skin. Subdued moans resound through Light's throat as L buries a hand in Light's auburn locks. The two twist their bodies around, so Light is laying on his back with Ryuuzaki's chest melting into Light's. They pull away and L can feel his pants becoming tighter.

"Ryuuzaki, take me," Light says sultrily, his almond eyes half lidded with desire. Pants are discarded as L turns Light around and raises the younger man's hips into the air. Light's hand grips the bed sheets as L stretches Light out before quickly thrusting into the younger man. Light adjusts to the penetration and gives L a look that says he is ready. L is slow at first, moving in and out leisurely. L wraps Light's left leg around his waist as he thrusts in deeply. "Aaahhh," Light groans as he rests his forehead on the bed.

"Ryuu..nggh…hit it…ahh..again," Light pants. L drives himself into Light's tight anus and enjoys the way Light's muscles are clamping down against his throbbing member. Light's breathing becomes ragged as he feels a bead of sweat roll down his back and pool on his neck.

"Touch me," Light moans deeply as L's hand wraps around Light's pulsating member. Each thrust becomes more desperate as the two reach their release. "Ryuuzaki!" Light whimpers as cum shoots onto the bed.

Light's butt muscles clench around Ryuuzaki's member. The added pressure sends Ryuuzaki over the edge as he discharges his semen into Light. The two sink into the mattress and ride out their orgasms in silence.

L pulls out and rolls to the side welcoming the cool air against his heated skin.

"I need an hour of sleep," he declares and Light concurs with that. Making their way to the head of the bed, they kick the covers back, getting under the silky sheets. L pulls Light closer to him. It's still a little awkward, but neither feels the need to bring it up. It isn't long before Ryuuzaki falls asleep. Light waits for Ryuuzaki's breathing to even out before sliding out of the older man's arms.

'Sorry Ryuuzaki,' Light mentally apologizes as he digs through his back jeans pocket. He pulls the small packet of heroin out and makes his way into the bathroom. Shutting the door quietly, Light turns the light switch on and walks over to the sink counter. He spreads the white lady onto the sink before snorting it into his body. Walking to the toilet, Light throws the wrapper into the toilet, before flushing the evidence. His hazy mind makes him stumble into the door as his hands fiddle with the door knob. It opens slowly and Light switches the bathroom lights off.

Making his way back to the inviting bed, Light gets under the covers and rests his head against L's chest. Pale arms encircle his waist and Light falls into slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later Ryuuzaki wakes up. His eyes stare at the ceiling as he ignores the numb feeling shooting in his arm. He lays there another hour before boredom kicks in. L gets out of the bed, making sure not to awaken Light. L walks over to Light's pants and puts his fingers in the back pocket, but finds nothing.

'If there were drugs he already used them,' L decides as he puts his clothes on before walking into the bathroom. His eyes scan the ground for any sign of a plastic or paper bag, anything that could've held the drug. He checks the trashcan. Nothing. L moves over to the sink counter and sees specks of white against the deep green. 'It _is_ drugs,' L determines as he places his index finger in the white powder and raises it to his nose, he takes a small sniff, 'smells like vinegar, so Light is taking heroin. How disappointing,' L thinks as he washes his hands free of the drug before exiting the bathroom.

L makes his way out of his room and crosses the hall to Watari's room.

He knocks on the door and waits for a moment. It's five in the morning and he knows that Quillish is asleep, but he doesn't want to put this conversation off. The door opens and Watari gives L a tired smile. "What's wrong?" Watari asks gently.

"We should discuss this inside," L responds as Watari opens up the door further, allowing L to enter. L settles himself on the white loveseat with his legs drawn up to his chest. Watari moves into the kitchen and comes back into the room with two cups of tea. He places one in front of L before taking a seat on the couch across from Ryuuzaki.

"So this is why it took you longer to open the door," L remarks as he takes a small sip.

"What is it you wish to talk about?" Watari probes softly.

"I called Mello and told him to put cameras in Light's apartment," L replies bluntly. Watari nearly chokes on the tea in his mouth and coughs lightly before replying.

"Is that really necessary? The reason we didn't put cameras in his room was to give him some privacy," Watari retorts disapprovingly. Through it isn't really a surprise; he had expected Ryuuzaki to do this earlier.

"Light is taking heroin," L states flatly.

"What percentage would you give it?" Watari probes, knowing L is more comfortable with mathematical terms.

"Ninety nine percent," L deadpans as he looks at the ceiling to confirm his thought process.

"That high, are you sure?" Watari asks as he places his cup of tea on the wooden table in front of him.

"He has puncture holes in both arms and I found white powder on the bathroom sink. It has a vinegar smell to it and that is how heroin is identifiable." L responds as he bites his thumb in annoyance.

"What are you going to do?" Whammy questions as he stares at Ryuuzaki intently.

"I don't know," L replies flatly. "Offering the job to Light seems pointless. He will have to stop using the drug and I don't have the time to help him rehabilitate," L murmurs around his thumb.

"You don't have any cases at the moment," Watari points out softly.

"That could change at any time," L replies knowingly.

"Then ask yourself this do you want Light's company or not?" Quillish inquires and watches Ryuuzaki nip at his thumb harshly.

"I'm not supposed to have intimate relationships with people, especially with the person who could hack into my bank accounts and buy as much heroin as they want" L mutters sullenly.

"Do you think Light would do that?" Watari asks, but he already knows the answer. L gives Watari a small smile.

"He is a drug addict, of course he would," L retorts as a small pout settles across his face.

"If you wish to excommunicate him you should do it soon," Watari lightly comments. L says nothing as he rests his head on his knees and sighs. 'Light could make a great detective. He has high intelligence and if his mind wasn't cloudy with drugs pumping through his system I would offer him a job. France has started to ask me for their help and I don't know how long it will take for Light to quit.' Watari rests a hand on L's shoulder and waits for the younger man to look at him.

"I do like Light, but if you believe he will be harmful to your work let him go," Watari murmurs wisely.

"I'll think about it," L mutters as he stands up.

"I'll support whatever you decide," Watari replies as he gets out of L's way. L nods his head in acknowledgement before exiting the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light awakes and notices L sitting on the bed beside him, fully clothed. "How long have you been up?" Light mumbles as he stretches his arms above his head like a cat, a small frown settling across his lips when he notices that L isn't looking at him.

"Since four a.m.," L responds flatly.

"You should sleep more often, it's supposed to help you live longer," Light comments as he sits up and looks at the clock, which reads eight forty a.m.

"Taking drugs shortens your life," L mutters and sees Light stare at him oddly.

"What was that?" Light asks, confused.

"Nothing, but I have a question for you," L says emphatically.

"Ask away," Light replies with an encouraging smile.

"Why would a person take a drug that is known to make them completely addicted to it?" L deadpans as he stares at Light intently.

"Why would I know?" Light counters, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I didn't say you would know, it is simply a question you are reluctant to answer," L replies. Light's body stiffens, but he keeps his face impassive.

"My guess would be that they are unhappy with the lifestyle they are in. If a drug gives them the ability to make them forget what reality is truly like I would think a person would be willing to take anything that gives them an escape," Light replies distantly.

"They should just deal with reality instead of hiding behind an addictive drug," L comments and his eyes stare at Light flatly. Light begins to laugh as he cradles his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking in amusement.

"I don't see what is so funny," L remarks emphatically.

"You wouldn't," Light agrees as the chuckles die down. "Everybody escapes reality, but people do it in different ways. There are the drug users, who are the more obvious examples. But people, who constantly watch TV, play video games, having a hobby that consumes them are escaping reality. They do it for different reasons, but what it comes down to is everyone does it because no one wants to be constantly living in the now," Light responds with a wistful smile.

"I don't run away from reality," L states.

"But you do. I am one of your getaways. You have sex with me to get your mind off the present," Light slyly comments.

"I like having sex with you. But I'm not escaping reality; I go back to my lifestyle without resentment. But you Light, you chose to grip onto a mind altering drug because you hate where you are. You hate that your father got into debt, you hate that Higuchi is making you pay it back by whoring your body out. But the thing that you hate the most is yourself. The real reason you take drugs is to forget that you are nothing but a whore," L states darkly and Light turns his head away from Ryuuzaki. Tears prickle at his eyes, but he shuts his eyes and forces them away. 'God Higuchi was right,' Light thinks as he throws the covers off of himself and starts getting dressed; the words, 'nothing but a whore,' running through his tainted body.

"What are you doing?" L queries as he watches Light pull up his pants.

"I have some errands to run today, I should be heading back soon," Light coldly responds.

"What errands could those possibly be?" L asks as he sees Light start to button up his shirt, his back still turned to L.

"Nothing to concern yourself with," Light sharply replies. He turns his body to face L with a cold smile on his face. "If you want me again, you know the number of the club," Light frostily says.

"Do you want breakfast?" L inquires realizing he said something that has enraged Light.

"No, I'm not hungry. Please tell Will I can make my own way home," Light says as he heads for the exit.

"No goodbye kiss?" L calls after Light. Light turns around and makes his way back over to L.

"Where are my manners," Light replies as he leans over and kisses L on the lips quickly, but a hand grips the back of Light's neck and forces the kiss to deepen. Light wants to push away, but doesn't. It's not in his nature to refuse doing whatever a client desires. L's hand drops away from his neck and Light straightens his body out.

"Goodbye, Ryuuzaki," Light murmurs as he exits the hotel room. L watches him go and he knows that Light is angry, but he can't help but think that it is for the best. He doesn't have the time to save Light from a drug he doesn't want to give up.

Light exits the room and sees Will standing in the hallway. "Good morning," Light says politely, but his voice is tight and Watari sees the anger and sadness lurking in Light's eyes.

"Do you want a ride home?" Will questions softly.

"No, I can make it back by myself. But thanks," Light answers with a curt nod.

"Light, if you ever want to talk here is my number," Watari says as he pulls out his business card, glad the only thing it has is a number. He isn't sure why he's giving Light the card, but he thinks it might be because Light looks lost and reminds him of the orphans at Whammy's. Light stares blankly at the card before looking at Quillish.

"Why would you give this to me?" Light asks curiously as he touches the card, but doesn't take it.

"You look like you need to talk to someone who knows your situation. You don't ever have to call me, but if you ever feel the need, know that someone is there," Quillish says and Light smiles in appreciation.

"Well, if you put it that way," Light says as he accepts the card and puts it in his pocket.

"Have a safe journey home," Whammy replies with a small sense of relief.

"I will," Light responds as he makes his way to the elevators.

A minute later, Quillish finds L sitting on the bed still.

"You have made your decision then?" Watari questions and watches L wrap his arms tighter around his legs.

"No," L replies sullenly.

"I'll go make a triple chocolate cake," Watari responds as he heads for the kitchen, hoping it will cheer L up.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light opens up his apartment door and pauses in his doorway. 'Something feels different,' Light thinks as he walks further into his apartment. He shrugs it off, deciding that it's probably his imagination. Slipping off his shoes, he shuts the door behind him and moves further in. A loud beep alerts Light to having received a message. He pulls his phone out of his pants and flips it open.

'Go to the street corner tonight, one of your clients will pick you up from there. Higuchi,' the text reads and Light finds it odd, he isn't going to be with Ryuuzaki. Just thinking of that name sparks a new anger in Light's chest. 'Stupid bastard,' Light mentally vents as he re-pockets his cell phone and goes into his bedroom.

Opening his nightstand drawer, he feels his breath catch in his throat.

_Nothing_. Absolutely _nothing_ is in his drawer. 'I could have sworn I had something left, why is there no heroin?!' Light thinks frantically as he rips out his drawer and anxiously tears through it attempting to find any trace amount of white lady.

"Damn it," Light curses under his breath, once he realizes that he really has nothing left. He stands up abruptly and makes his way out of the apartment. Walking down the stairs, Light swears he sees a flash of blonde enter two apartments away from his. He ignores it, heroin is more important. Standing on the apartment's street corner Light hails a cab and feels a small relief settle over him as one pulls over. Getting in, Light gives instructions to Ryuuk's corner, before he crosses his legs and taps his foot impatiently against the ground. It comes into view and Light practically rips the door open, after paying the cab.

His eyes scan the corner and Light walks closer to the alley. Panic starts to rise in his chest he hasn't had any of the drug since he was at Ryuuzaki's. And what if Ryuuk isn't here, how he is supposed to get his fix if his dealer isn't here?

"Looking for me," a voice chuckles and Light spins around to face Ryuuk.

"I am," Light agrees as his fingers twitch in anxiousness.

"Forty dollars for three packets," Ryuuk says as he holds up three bony fingers.

"That's more expensive than last time," Light notes and watches Ryuuk shrug his shoulders.

"It's just business," Ryuuk replies and Light pulls out his wallet before handing Ryuuk the money. Three packets of heaven fall into Light's awaiting hand and he turns sharply on his heel and starts his trek home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mello, he's back," Matt says offhandedly.

"Finally! What was he doing?" Mello inquires as he sits beside Matt on the couch.

"Don't know," Matt shrugs as he lets his mind focus more on the game in his hands. Mello can watch the video for the both of them. Mello watches as Light walks into the kitchen and grabs a spoon, lighter, and a syringe needle. Light's hands move quickly and Mello frowns lightly.

"Put your game down and watch this," Mello commands. Matt grumbles under his breath about evil yellow haired bosses and shuts his game off. Leaning forward, Matt studies the bag Light pulls out of his pant pocket. A low whistle resounds throughout the room, while Matt leans into the couch.

"Looks pure," Matt mumbles and Mello nods his head in agreement.

"Think it's cocaine or heroin?" Matt asks while pulling a cigarette out of his vest.

"London used to give heroin addicts the drug and supply it to them in facilities. My guess is heroin, if the small red label on the paper is anything to go by as well," Mello reasons as Matt lights up his cigarette.

"Should we call L?" Matt queries as he studies Light. The other man has sunk down to kitchen floor with the syringe needle clasped loosely in his hand.

"Not yet, his breathing looks erratic," Mello notes and Matt looks at the rise and fall of Light's chest. It's harsh and labored.

"Shit! He overdosed," Mello exclaims as he gets his phone and calls L. "Call an ambulance!" Mello barks at Matt as he's waiting, and the redhead scurries to retrieve his phone.

"What is it Mello?" L's flat voice sounds.

"Your little boy toy just OD-ed on heroin," Mello responds as his eyes linger on the screen.

"Are you sure?" L replies with an edge of panic to his calm voice. He knew this was a possibility, he just didn't think Light would.

"Not sure if it's really heroin, but it's definitely overdose," Mello responds.

"Is Matt calling the ambulance?" L demands and Mello has never heard L worried before.

"He is," Mello retorts and he swears that he can hear L sigh in relief.

"Go over to the apartment, we need someone to be over there when the ambulance arrives, so they don't wonder who called," L instructs.

"Got it," Mello replies as the line goes dead. His eyes watch as Light begins to talk to someone and figures he called Ryuuzaki.

"I'm going over there," Mello calls out to Matt.

"I'll hold the fort down," Matt answers somberly and Mello hurriedly exits the apartment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light allows the liquid to course through his veins, but he has chosen a new spot. Under his fingernail, so no one will be able to find where his latest injection site is. But something feels wrong, like his body has taken more than it can handle. Slowly his body sinks to the ground, his hand still holding the needle.

Air isn't coming into his lungs as regularly, 'Why am I not breathing,' Light vaguely wonders. During sex it gets harder to breath and one feels the need to gasp for air, but he is not having sex, is he? It's a tight pressure, like an obese person is sitting on his chest and refusing to get up.

His body slides further to the ground and Light lays on his side as he desperately wheezes for air. 'Ryuuzaki, I have to call him,' Light urgently thinks as his hand digs through his pocket and loosely pulls out his cell along with the card Will gave him.

'When did it become so heavy?' Light wonders as he scoots his phone forward and opens it. Hazily Light reads the card numbers before pressing Will's number in and waits. It's not until the third ring that a voice answers.

"Light," Will says, a little surprised. He had not been expecting the younger man to call.

"Ryuuzaki…need to talk…to him," Light wheezes into the phone.

"One moment," Quillish says worriedly as he hastens into the bedroom and taps L on the shoulder.

"It's Light," Will says and L grabs the phone out of Whammy's hand.

"Light, are you ok?" L asks tentatively.

"I..can't…breath," Light rasps into the phone as his vision begins to darken around the edges.

"Did you overdose on heroin?" Ryuuzaki asks, wanting to be one hundred percent positive.

"Yes," Light gasps shakily not sure how Ryuuzaki knows, but at the moment he doesn't really care. It's nice to hear Ryuuzaki's voice again. Why did he have to care so much that Ryuuzaki reminded him that he is a whore? It's the truth. He really shouldn't have taken it so hard.

"An ambulance is on the way," L informs Light.

"I'm glad," Light mumbles as the arm holding the phone sidles away from his ear and limply hits the kitchen ground.

"Light! Are you still there, Light?" L calls apprehensively, but only silence meets his ear.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To be continued.

Many thanks go to Songbird Severine, who did a great job editing this chapter for me. Much love goes to my beta who is busy with finals, so let's all wish her luck.

I think I might have been cruel leaving it there, but oh well. It will bring you all back for the next chapter^^. You know what would be awesome, if I could reach 110 reviews.

So what did you all think of this chapter? Review and tell me^^.

-rain angst


	9. Hospital's

Title- Having to Buy Freedom

I got over 100 reviews before reaching chapter ten, that is so freakin' awesome^^, *give out cookies while doing a happy dance.* Thanks to dragonfire04, IsobelAnis, Retrophilic, realityfling18, Faerylark, Pink Aisu Kuriimu, Lawlie, Roses-have-throns911, oztan, Serria, Little Razorblade, Panther, lil joker, animefighter13, C Elise, Lily Louisea, Melodic Masterpiece, and Saru-Chibi. I enjoyed reading all of your reviews!

Also thanks to everyone else who alerted and put this story on favorites. Much appreciated^^. I love hearing from all of you.

Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was quite busy for the past few weeks and hit a writer's block. Also sprained my ankle, which was not fun, since Otakon was the next weekend.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Getting into Light's apartment is easy. The lock is old and effortless to pick. Mello leaves the door open and quickly enters the kitchen. He kneels in front of Light and yanks out the syringe before placing two fingers on Light's neck. He looks for a pulse. 'You better be alive,' Mello abashedly thinks. Light's pulse beats weakly against Mello's fingertips. He opens Light's eyelids and releases a small string of curses under his breath; Light's pupils are pinpoints and are barely noticeable.

Light's skin is starting to turn blue; the oxygen isn't spreading throughout his body evenly. His chest is no longer gasping for air and everything seems to have shut down in order for Light's body to continue breathing while he lays motionless on the floor.

There is nothing Mello can do, but wait for the ambulance to arrive. He knows that some heroin overdoses can last up to hours while others can last minutes before breathing stops. Mello hopes that Light will last hours because he doesn't want to tell L Light died before the ambulance got there.

Grabbing Light's cell phone, Mello shuts it quietly before standing up. 'Where the hell is the ambulance already?' he vents as he walks back and forth, annoyed.

He knows that Light had to be on something his body had slowly degenerated in front of him. But Light had, surprisingly, never attempted to steal money. Perhaps it was a subconscious thing, knowing he'd get in deep shit if Higuchi found out. Or he hadn't reached that level of desperation yet. Light _did_ make good money almost every night.

Mello debates calling Matt and asking where the fuck the ambulance is because it should be here by now, and Mello did not bring chocolate with him to ease his nerves. Walking toward the door, he looks outside and feels a small amount of relief; he can barely hear the sound of the siren, but the ambulance is coming.

Making his way back over to Light, Mello checks his breathing again. He presses his fingers to Light's clammy neck, but there is nothing. 'Shit,' Mello thinks apprehensively as he moves his hand under Light's nose, but feels no breath against his skin. "You better not die on me," Mello mutters angrily as he lays Light flat on his back and begins CPR. The cross around his neck shifts and Mello starts to pray that the ambulance will arrive soon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you want to do?" Watari asks quietly as he stares down at the confused detective. L stares blankly at the phone that is still in his hand. He doesn't know. If he knew he would have already given Watari instructions.

On one hand he wants to see Light, since he enjoys the younger man's company more than he cares to admit; he was going to offer Light a job after paying off his debt. But the teenager is a drug addict and L doesn't know if he can save him. He has saved countless of other people from the wrath of criminals, but always from a distance. Not once has he interacted with any of his informants at a personal level. But Light is different. Light is someone who will constantly be around, making L watch him get better or get worse.

Emotions are tiring; it takes more energy for L to express how he feels rather than to hide everything behind a mask. If he does take Light along he can remain stable for the both of them, but his actions would be cold. And Light needs someone who will be both understanding and supportive. He isn't sure if he can give Light that.

"I don't know," L answers candidly as he hands the phone back over to Watari and gets up.

"Lawliet, having intimate relationships is not always a bad thing," Watari says knowingly.

"But it can be considered a weakness," L points out flatly.

"So can being alone," Quillish replies quietly as he follows L out of the room and into the kitchen.

L stops and turns his attention to Whammy. "Being alone is what protects me from others gaining an upper hand on me. I do not see it as a weakness," L answers blankly.

"When it comes to your job it's not," Watari concurs. After all, he is the one who taught L that. "But when it comes to your personal life it is going to do you good. You need someone to balance you out and to remember you once I am gone."

L stares at the ground flatly. He knows that Whammy is getting older. The elder man's movement has become slower, and he knows that Watari should rest in his final years instead of watching over him.

L doesn't want to admit it, but the world will forever remember L and no one will remember Lawliet. There are no records of him and once he dies it will be as though he never existed. "I can take care of myself," L replies, mainly to be stubborn.

"We both know you can't," Watari says fondly as he smiles at L. L feels a smile tug at his own lips. That isn't a lie. He is ninety seven percent sure that if Watari wasn't bringing him food and drinks all the time he would have passed out from exhaustion.

"It will be a good learning experience, then," L responds indifferently.

"I would prefer it if you had someone with you. I doubt your people skills are going to change, and you will need someone to act as the new Watari," Whammy reminds L gently.

"Will you be retiring soon?" L probes reluctantly.

"Not for awhile, I am merely saying that you shouldn't push people out of your life when you want them there," Watari answers truthfully.

"I don't know if I can save him," L admits wearily.

"You don't have to save him, just help him along the path," Watari replies as he rests a hand on L's shoulder reassuringly.

"I guess the choice is made," L murmurs resignedly as he buries his hands into his pockets and Watari drops his hand away from L's shoulder.

"What choice is that?" Watari questions curiously.

"We're going to the hospital," L responds resolutely as he goes to the hotel door and slides his shoes on. Whammy follows his lead and heads to the car.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Light's chest jolts upwards as the paramedic's electrocute him back to life. Everything feels like it's moving in slow motion, like watching water drip out of a faucet. Light likes water; he likes the way it makes him feel cleaner. Like it can help wash away some of the memories he carries of being a whore.

Nothing but a whore, he feels dirty again.

He wants to fade away, into the back of people's memories and let them forget that a person named Light Yagami ever existed.

He attempts to open his eyelids, but everything feels heavy and when hands begin to touch him, Light attempts to jerk his body away from the touch. But his muscles are limp and he feels like a puppet that has had their strings cut and is lying brokenly on the ground.

'I must have overdosed,' Light muses dully, not really caring.

There is something peaceful about death, the way it drags consciousness into oblivion and lets him rest, just rest. No more words are spoken, there are no more hands creasing his body and making him feel like he is a disposal for the human seed. There is only peace like when he first shoots heroin into his system. Or the feeling of Ryuuzaki's lips against his own, but Ryuuzaki is cold and Light doesn't know how he feels about the older man.

The voices are growing more distant, Light can vaguely hear the sirens as the ambulance rushes off to the hospital and Light idly wonders if he will see Ryuuzaki again before his mind fades away into unconsciousness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

L hates hospitals. He hates the way the smell of death is lingering beneath the scent of sterile halls.

The doctors had attempted to bring Light back with nalorphine, since it usually gets people who have fallen into an opiate overdose out of the coma within minutes. It didn't work. Light is still asleep and doesn't show any sign of waking up.

L's looked at Light's file. The doctors aren't sure when Light will wake up, but their hopes for Light aren't good most overdose comas result in death. Light was lucky that Mello knows CPR and the ambulance arrived soon after he stopped breathing. Light could have obtained brain damage for the rest of his life.

Mello had gone back to his apartment after L awkwardly thanked him for saving Light and accompanying the younger man to the hospital.

Light's room is dark, only one of the ceiling lights is on. L stares at Light's chest, it is barely rising. A nurse had hooked Light up to a respiratory machine. L only knows Light is alive because of the steadily beeping monitors in the room.

"You should get some sleep," a nurse says politely as she comes in to check Light's vitals.

"I don't sleep," L responds evenly as his hollow eyes briefly meet with the nurses.

"I could give you some sleeping pills," the nurse offers kindly.

"That won't be necessary," L curtly says.

"I'm sure your nephew will be fine," the nurse says reassuringly.

"He overdosed on heroin, I doubt he will be fine," L murmurs flatly wishing for her to leave already. She looks ready to protest but L glares at her sharply and the nurse doesn't say the fake assurance that is on the tip of her tongue. Writing down a note for the doctor she exits the room without another word.

Higuchi had been the original contact for Light, since Light had not wished for his family to find out about his current lifestyle. Hacking into the Hospital's database on the way to the hospital, L had tweaked one of his fake identities. He was now using one that he had recently created, claiming to be Light's uncle on his mother's side of the family, since only family members are allowed to see the teen. He also erased Higuchi's name from the database, so Higuchi had no way of knowing what happened to one of his employees. It was arranged that Watari is going to call Higuchi later and say that Light has passed away.

The door slides open again and L glances over at the new arrival.

"I bought the case files from the France case, so you would have something to do," Whammy murmurs softly as he hands the files over to L. "Here is some coffee as well," Whammy places the hot cup of coffee on the wooden table bedside the bed. "I told the French police that you accept the case, it should help get your mind off of… recent events," Whammy says quietly as he looks at the figure laying on the bed.

L nods his head in understanding as he places the files on the table next to him. "Do you need anything else?" Whammy asks and L shakes his head no. "You should try to get some sleep, Light is fine now," Whammy points out softly.

"I know he will be, when he wakes up," L responds calmly his eyes never leaving Light's motionless figure.

Whammy releases a small sigh before talking. "Of course. Goodnight Ryuuzaki," Quillish says quietly as he exits the room silently.

Ryuuzaki grabs the files, his eyes scanning over the first victim's profile. Name: Joel Jenkins. Was found dead in his apartment. Cause of death: stabbed multiple times with a butcher knife. The letter "I" was carved into the man's eyeballs. The eyelids had been removed and were not found at the crime scene.

L frowns at that as he continues to look through the victims, but his eyes keep wondering back to Light. He gives up on reading the files and tosses them beside the now lukewarm coffee.

L rises from the chair and perches himself on the bed beside Light's legs. He nips at his thumb impatiently while his other hand seeks Light's and holds onto it as he waits for Light to wake up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watari enters the room the next day to see L staring at Light intently. "Make any progress in the case?" Watari questions as his eyes glance at the files he handed L. He frowns lightly when he realizes L has not looked at them yet, Ryuuzaki usually leaves the last page on top when looking over victim reports.

"Not yet," L responds dully as Watari picks up the full coffee cup and moves to the bathroom so he can dump the liquid down the sink before tossing the cup away.

"How is he doing?" Whammy questions, letting the pervious topic drop.

"No change, he hasn't even twitched a finger yet," L frowns as he nips at his raw thumb.

"The doctors say there is a chance he will wake up, have patience," Watari responds gently.

"But I want him to wake up now," L pouts childishly.

"He could wake up anytime," Watari points out before talking again. "You two did not part on good terms, what is it you plan on telling him?" Watari questions as he furrows his brows.

L doesn't really know. He was merely pointing out the truth to Light, which now seems like a bad idea. But he has never been one to spare someone's feelings from the truth, even if the truth is harsh. "I'm not sure yet," L truthfully replies.

"Try not to say anything to upset him when he wakes up," Quillish reminds L.

"I make no promises," mainly because L doesn't trust his own mouth.

"I know," Quillish responds in an understanding tone.

"Do you think he will wake up?" L questions with a tinge of insecurity in his otherwise vacant tone. His eyes lingering on Light's hand.

Watari stares at the back of L's unruly hair with sadden eyes. "The doctors say he might," Watari murmurs quietly.

"I didn't ask that," Ryuuzaki points out knowingly.

"They say that people in comas can hear other people when they talk. Perhaps if you talk to him he will wake up faster," Watari answers, not daring to say that Light might not wake up at all. He's sure that L has already thought of all the possible outcomes and there is no need to bring the topic up if L doesn't want to talk about it.

"Perhaps," L agrees noncommittally.

"The French police are hoping that you will make a contribution to the case soon," Whammy adds softly.

"I will look over the files soon," L replies firmly.

"Do you want anything?" Watari asks worriedly.

"No," L answers and Watari nods his head in understanding. "That will be all," L dismisses and Watari exits the room quietly.

"Light… you should wake up already… I can help you," L murmurs quietly as he squeezes Light's hand before shaking his head slightly. 'This is stupid, I'm not going to talk to a unconscious man,' L thinks as he gets off the bed and settles himself on the chair again. His hands grip the files, but his eyes continue to dart in-between Light and the words on the page. It's going to be a long day.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Higuchi takes a swig of amber liquid and lets it rush down his throat. He lets out a satisfied sigh as he replaces his cup on the desk and leans back into his chair to light up a cigar. His hand pauses on the lighter as his office door bursts open and hits the wooden wall.

"Where is Light?" Mikami seethes as he slams his palms onto the desk.

Higuchi lights his cigar and inhales deeply before speaking. "What do you mean? Light should be here," Higuchi responds evenly.

"I waited for over an hour last night but he never showed up. Do you know where he might be?" Mikami questions as his hair shades his eyes.

"No. I haven't heard from him since yesterday," Higuchi replies as he pulls out his cell phone. "I can let you have another hooker or refund you, which would you prefer?" Higuchi questions reluctantly. He'd much rather have Light make his appearance and go fuck one of his long-time clients so he won't have to give the money back.

"I want Light," Mikami responds evenly and Higuchi leans forward and meets Mikami's eyes steadily.

"I can't give you Light. If you take a seat I can call him and see if he picks up," Higuchi says as he gestures to one of the seats across from him. Mikami sits down as Higuchi grabs the phone.

The phone rings and Light doesn't pick up. 'Maybe he overdosed,' Higuchi thinks for a moment. 'But the hospital would have called me since I am his number one contact.'

Grabbing his cell phone, Higuchi flips it open and listens to a voice message he received last night.

"This is Doctor Will from the St. Thomas hospital; I have some news regarding Light Yagami and need you to call me back tomorrow. Anytime past eight am works for me, you can reach me 443-806-9181. Goodbye," the message says and Higuchi frowns at the news. He is glad to know where Light is, but his star prostitute being in the hospital is never a good sign.

His eyes lock with Mikami's.

He could lie to Mikami about the whole thing, or… he could count Mikami visiting Light at St. Thomas' as spending time with the whore, which would make the payment valid. 'Refund averted,' Higuchi thinks pleased as he leans into his chair. 'But it's strange that the hospital left me a cell phone number and not a pager number, or the hospital's actual phone number. I wonder if there is someone else with Light,' Higuchi speculates.

"I will tell you where Light is but there's a catch," Higuchi says as a smirk crosses his face.

"Tell me," Mikami firmly says as his posture relaxes slightly.

"You must be desperate to see Light," Higuchi remarks amused.

"Just tell me where he is," Mikami snaps impatiently.

"Light is at a hospital. I'll tell you which one if you can get me the names of the people you see in Light's room," Higuchi explains as he removes the cigar from his mouth.

"What makes you think that Light has other people around him? He has no family in this country," Mikami questions, intrigued.

"I never said it was family," Higuchi points out amused. "It's just a hunch I have."

"That is simple enough," Mikami agrees as he waits for Higuchi to continue talking.

"He is at St. Thomas hospital," Higuchi says flippantly and without another word Mikami leaves the office. Higuchi finishes off the cigar and puts it out.

"I wonder, Light, have you found someone to take you away, or is it death that holds you captive?" Higuchi mutters to himself before making his way down to the bar. He needs another drink.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikami walks into the hospital, his legs carrying him quickly to the reception desk. "Where is Light Yagami?" Mikami demands, attempting to keep the panic out of his tone.

The plump nurse stares at him blandly before speaking. "What is your relation to him?" she asks flatly.

"I'm his lover," Mikami snaps as he stares at the nurse intently.

"Only family members are permitted to see him at this time," the nurse responds indifferently.

"But I am very close to him," Mikami pleads.

"Doesn't matter to me," the nurse says tightly before looking back down at a book she had been reading.

"Isn't there any way for you to let me see Light?" Mikami asks coldly.

"Is there something wrong?" an elderly voice says behind Mikami.

"I am just having some difficulty getting Light Yagami's room number," Mikami responds barely looking at the elderly man.

"I see, I wish you luck," the man responds with a sincere smile.

"Thanks," Mikami mumbles as his eyes meet with the other man's. "You wouldn't happen to know what that room number is would you?" Mikami questions and the elder man shakes his head no.

"My apologies, but I have never heard that name before. If you don't mind me asking what is your relation with the man?" Whammy asks politely.

"I'm the person Light cherishes the most," Mikami says clearly, his eyes hardening in conviction.

The elderly man smiles in amusement at that. 'I wonder how Lawliet would react to that,' Whammy idly thinks.

"Thanks anyways," Mikami sighs. It _had_ been a long shot.

"By the way can I get your name?" Whammy asks and Mikami looks at him a little oddly but shrugs it off.

"I'm Teru Mikami, and you?" Mikami questions with a curious tone.

"Will Hideki," Whammy replies as he makes his way past Mikami and into the elevators.

Whammy walks back into the room with the London newspaper tucked under his arm. He watches L shift his head slightly to acknowledge his entrance.

"I met one of Light's clients downstairs," Whammy says casually as he shuts the door behind him.

"Oh, and why is he here?" L questions in a bored tone.

"Light was supposed to meet with Mikami, but it would appear he found out Light is here and is attempting to see him," Whammy responds and L makes a sound of acknowledgement. "The nurse is unwilling to give him the room number, so we should be fine for now."

"Good," L responds, relieved.

"If he is able to get in here, what do you wish to do?" Whammy asks inquisitively.

"We tell him we are relatives from out of town visiting. Anyway, if Light wakes up soon we won't have to worry about it," L answers indifferently.

"He's claiming that the two of them are lovers," Whammy adds and is amused to see L's back stiffen.

"Is he," L responds in a clipped tone.

"He seems quite passionate about it," Whammy agrees pleased at L's reaction.

"It's a matter that doesn't really concern me," Ryuuzaki deadpans as Whammy moves to stand closer to the orphan he has raised since the age of six.

"But Light might want to go off with him, he seemed attractive in his own way," Whammy teases and L stares at Whammy in slight horror.

"That is something I do not need to know," L mutters and the grin on Whammy face increases.

"Hopefully you and Light will rekindle your relationship once he wakes up," Whammy murmurs in a more somber tone.

L says nothing to that, but nods his head in agreement. "You don't have to stay," L says.

"I know," Whammy responds as he takes a seat in an open chair and begins to read the paper. L doesn't object and Whammy knows his ward appreciates the silent company.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The area is grey and Light can't see any defining feature around him. His body feels weightless like a bird hovering in the sky. Light idly wonders if this is what death feels like. But no, it can't be. He doesn't feel any inner peace and he still feels like he's on a high from heroin. He turns his body around and blinks in slight surprise to see himself floating in empty space.

"Where am I?" Light murmurs to himself as his eyes take in the grey that is surrounding him.

"What are you doing here Light? it isn't time for you to die yet," a voice says behind him.

"I don't know," Light replies tiredly as he looks around. "Where am I?" he inquires again, hoping for an answer this time.

"In nothingness," the voice replies hollowly.

"That doesn't tell me much," Light dryly remarks. "Who are you?" Light asks as his eyes scan over the grey setting.

"Don't you know, Light?" the voice murmurs and Light can feel breath ghost across his skin. "I'm you," and Light feels as through the entity beside him is smirking.

"Why am I in nothingness?" Light questions calmly.

"Because your soul is tugging you into two different directions," the voice replies knowingly.

Light snorts at that. "I welcome death, it will get me out of the misery I call life," Light responds humorlessly.

"Ah-ah-ah, Light," the voice tisks. "You say that now, but you cling onto that small hope that someone will come and save you from your life," his other responds amused. "That is why you are here."

Light sighs as he shuts his eyes. "Ryuuzaki," Light whispers and the presence walks around him to stand in front of Light. Light's eyes widen in shock as he stares at a fourteen year old version of himself.

"Ryuuzaki is hope," the younger Light says wistfully.

"Hope is for the people who cannot help themselves," Light bitterly remarks.

"Yet you want to be saved by that man, why not let him extend a hand?" the younger Light asks confused.

"It's an unsteady hand," Light reasons weakly.

"But a hand nonetheless, one that does not wish to use you," the fourteen year old responds knowingly.

"I don't know if I should trust him," Light murmurs quietly and the younger Light sighs.

"I think you should choose life. You're not the only one who needs saving," the younger Light responds vaguely as his image begins to disperse into the grey area all around them.

"What do you mean by that?" Light questions hurriedly, but his younger self only smiles as he completely disappears from sight.

Light has never been one to hope, it always seemed like a foolish thing to do; hoping would not change his situation. 'Perhaps there is a first for everything,' Light thinks pensively.

But everything feels so heavy. All he wants to do is sleep right now. He closes his eyes and the world fades to nothing.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikami glares at the nurse before exiting the hospital and driving back to Higuchi's club. He enters the building and heads over to the bar, since that is where he sees Higuchi having his drink.

"You're back already! I assume you were unable to see Light," Higuchi greets as he takes a swig of scotch.

"The nurse refused to let me see him, said only family members are allowed," Mikami responds tightly.

"I see."

"You don't seem to care that Light is in the hospital," Mikami frowns as he stands beside the pimp.

"Of course I care, Light brings in a lot of money. Hmm, I still have to call the hospital," Higuchi remembers.

"Why not call them now?" Mikami questions stiffly.

"I see no reason not to," Higuchi agrees as he pulls out his cell phone and dials the number Doctor Will left him. The phone rings a few times before the line connects.

"Hello," an elderly voice says.

"This is Higuchi, I was wondering how Light Yagami is doing?" Higuchi queries getting straight to the point.

"I am sorry to say that Light has fallen into a coma and shows no sign of waking up," Whammy says in a sad voice. L thought it would be best to say Light has died once they actually get out of the hospital.

"Was it heroin induced?" Higuchi asks quietly, noticing Mikami looking at him interestedly through the corner of his eye.

"It was," Whammy confirms.

"Why was I not informed sooner, since I am supposed to be Light's number one contact?" Higuchi inquires slyly.

"Light has a relative who lives in France who came to visit him. He was with Light at the time of the overdose. We did try to contact you earlier, but your phone connected us to your voice mail. My apologies if it worried you," Whammy says regretfully.

"That's quite alright, but what is the relative's name?" Higuchi inquires calmly.

"Abel Fasset," Whammy replies without missing a beat.

"Thanks for informing me," Higuchi says in a business tone.

"We will continue to update you on Light's condition, if you want," Whammy remarks kindly.

"Yes, I'd like to be updated on Light's condition. It was good talking to you, Dr. Will," Higuchi says before he cuts off the connection.

"Did you know that Light was on heroin?" Mikami mutters quietly.

"Of course I did," Higuchi replies with a shrug.

"What were you thinking?" Mikami seethes as he grabs Higuchi's shoulder and spins him around.

"What does Light do for a living?" Higuchi questions composedly and Mikami glares at the man.

"What do you think I am an idiot?! He's a prostitute!" Mikami hisses angrily.

"Of course you're not an idiot, but the thing that whores are known for, bedside selling their bodies, is being addicted to drugs. Half of my whores are addicted to the hard drugs, while the rest are alcoholics. Do you really think that even Light would resist the call of numb bliss?" Higuchi remarks amused.

Mikami's face tightens in anger, "Light is smarter than that!"

"Apparently not, he's in a coma," Higuchi replies. "I'll get you into Light's room in a few days. You can visit Light and tell me who else is in that room," Higuchi says calmly.

"Agreed," Mikami says tightly as he turns to leave.

"One last thing Mikami," Higuchi calls after the brooding man.

"What would that be?" Mikami inquires as he twists his body to face Higuchi.

"Light has been seeing a very rich client, and there is a possibility that _he_ could be in that room," Higuchi says offhandedly.

"I don't see why I should care," Mikami responds brusquely.

"Thought you'd like to know," Higuchi smirks knowingly as he signals for Mikami to leave. Mikami resists the urge to flip Higuchi off and exits the club.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day comes and Light still has not moved. But Light's breathing has become harsher and beads of sweat have appeared on his forehead and neck.

"How are you doing today?" Doctor Grey asks as he comes into the room. L ignores the question as the doctor begins checking Light's vitals. "He's starting to go through withdrawal," Doctor Grey points out.

"I know, will you start him on methadone?" L questions curiously.

"We will, I will get the consent forms," Doctor Grey replies calmly before exiting the room.

"Ryuuzaki, you should get some rest," Watari says gently as he stands in front of L and he wonders when the elderly man came in.

"I'm fine," L responds apathetically.

"You have barely left his side, I think that Light will forgive you for sleeping," Watari responds knowingly.

"I can sleep right here," L shrugs indifferently.

"You should sleep on a regular bed, it will help your back," Quillish replies concerned.

"That day is not today," L states and Watari withholds a sigh.

The monitor beeps increases before it flat lines. L stares at the monitor's with slight horror as Whammy grabs the case files and places them carefully into his jacket.

Nurses run in and one of them breaks away from the group and rushes L and Whammy out of the room. "Once he is stabilized we will come and tell you how he is, but for now you need to leave," she hurriedly explains before more doctors run in, and the door shuts on L's panic-filled face.

"Ryuuzaki, it's ok, they know what they are doing," Whammy reassures the younger man, putting sincerity into his voice, as the two make their way into the empty waiting room.

"Let me see the files," Ryuuzaki says as he sticks his hand out. Whammy pulls them out of his black jacket before handing them over to L.

"Are you sure? You don't have to look over them now," Whammy murmurs empathically.

"We agreed to take this case on, so I should get some work down," L reasons resolutely, pushing the real reason out of his head.

"There is a cake shop a few blocks away from here. I'll go pick up one," Watari says as he leaves the room and L throws himself into the case files refusing to look in the direction of Light's room.

Watari comes back an hour later holding a bag that contains the comfort food. "Ryuuzaki, have you found any incriminating evidence?" Watari questions curiously, but there is still no response as L begins reading another page of the files. "Mello and Matt came too," Watari says a little louder than usual to get L's attention. It doesn't work.

"That's not going to work," Matt says distantly as he places the coffee tray with four cups of coffee down onto an empty table. He pulls out his PSP and plops two chairs away from L.

"Some of Light's veins collapsed and the doctors say that he went into hypercapnic respiratory failure," Mello says loudly and jolts L out of his thought process.

"How many veins collapsed? Did his lungs start working again?" L inquires anxiously ignoring the files in his hands.

"I'm not sure, they took him into surgery," Mello replies somberly as he sits in-between L and Matt. Mello leans over and grabs the coffee closest to him. "Drink," Mello instructs and L takes the cup.

L places his feet on the ground and Whammy switches the files for the cake. Quillish gives L a fork and L begins to eat the strawberry cake, with vanilla frosting coating the whole cake and plump strawberries surrounding the edges. L stabs a strawberry and glares at it silently. Like it's the strawberry's fault that him and Light parted on bad terms and now Light is in a coma that he may never wake from. He dangles it in front of Mello's face.

"Want it?" L questions and Mello stares at him oddly.

"Did you poison it?" Mello inquires wearily.

"I wouldn't poison you and even if I did there was no time for me to do so," L responds brusquely as he tilts his head to the side. Just then, Matt leans across Mello and bites into the tip, pulling the strawberry off the fork, his eyes never leaving the bright screen of the PSP.

Mello and L's eyes follow Matt as he tilts his head back to let the strawberry go further into his mouth. L looks away as Mello grabs Matt's head and forces the other man to look at him.

The blonde takes a bite of chocolate before biting into the strawberry dangling halfway out of Matt's mouth. Their lips brush gently against each other and Matt releases a small sound of pleasure before Mello pulls away while wiping at the red juice that is slipping out of the corner of his mouth.

L stabs the cake unhappily before taking a bite again; he doesn't want to waste perfectly good cake. He should have told Quillish not to buy anything resembling strawberries, but that would have been admitting to relating a food item to a fond memory. Something he should not be feeling in the first place. Watari said it was ok to have intimate relationships but it still felt like a failure on his part. But he'd rather have Light in his life than out of it. He supposes he will just have to deal with the pesky feeling of failure and squash it later on.

A nurse comes into the room an hour later and walks over to the small group. "You are Light Yagami's relatives, correct?" she asks and once getting a nod of agreement, from the group, she continues. "One of Light's veins collapsed and developed an ulcer, while in his other arm one of his veins became swollen. In spite of this, everything should be fine eventually. We will also be watching over the ulcer while he is here. If he wakes up you will need to continue to treat the ulcer, since it takes awhile for it to heal. He also went into respiratory failure, the doctors believe it was caused by the central nervous system since Light had overdosed. We were able to get his lungs working again, but we will be monitoring him more closely for the next twenty four hours," the nurse says and watches as the group nod their heads in understanding before going on. "We have put Light on a stronger medication so his body should handle the withdrawal better."

"But Light is otherwise fine, correct?" Whammy questions and the nurse nods her head in affirmation.

"Besides still being in a coma, yes he is. You may go see him again in ten minutes. The doctor is just finishing up in there," the nurse smiles in reassurance before she exits the waiting room.

"Why are you two still here?" L questions as he stares at the picture of one of the murdered victims disinterestedly.

"For mental support," Mello shrugs as he leans further back into the chair attempting to get more comfortable.

"I don't need mental support," L states blankly. "_You're_ here to make sure that Light is ok with your own eyes. You two did seem to have a sort of friendship going on," L murmurs as he looks over at the blond-haired teen.

"If you know, then why ask?" Mello questions skeptically.

"Quillish says it's polite to ask," L responds apathetically.

"Like I care about politeness," Mello snorts as he leans over towards L and drops his voice. " Your doing it in case Light wakes up and you two live together," Mello says, a sly grin crossing his face. L briefly wonders if it would be rude to knock Mello out of his chair.

"None of your business," L deadpans.

"Of course it isn't," Mello rolls his blue eyes as he turns his attention to Matt. "Hey, we can go in now," Mello says as he stands up and grabs Matt's upper arm, yanking the gamer up.

L waits for the two to get out of ear shot before talking to Will. It's not that he doesn't trust the two to hear about his work, but he's never been one to discuss a case when others don't need to know about it.

"Will, tell the French police that the message is incomplete, it says "I'm cleansing the" well the "e" isn't there yet, but it will be. The murderer will strike again in two days since they kill exactly 13 days apart from each murder. I am sixty percent sure that they are working alone since they use the word I'm and not a plural term," L begins and Whammy nods his head for the younger man to continue.

"The murderer is also rotating between victims. The last one was a drug addict, so the next one is going to be a politician. Tell the police to keep a close eye on politicians who have dealt with drug laws or are on any illegal drugs themselves," L says as he places the half eaten cake on the table and stands up. It's a wide range, but it is a starting point nonetheless.

"Do you have any theories on who it might be?" Whammy questions inquisitively.

"At the moment no, I want to look over the pictures more closely and see if there are any clues, since I was only skimming through the victims' information and the photos that accompanied them," L explains offhandedly. "Perhaps it would be best for Light not to wake up until this case has ended," L mumbles hesitantly, like it will jinx any chance of Light achieving consciousness.

"Why is that?" Watari inquiries as he gets up as well.

"Light will just be getting off heroin, no need to introduce him into a case that is full of drug addicts," L answers somberly before making his way to Light's room, Whammy following closely behind.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mikami looks at the text message he received from Higuchi. 'Light is in room number 504,' Mikami reads. It's simple and to the point.

He flips his phone shut and exits his apartment. It's his day off and he doesn't have to worry about being swamped in case files about criminals who may or may not be locked up in prison.

Mikami rushes to the hospital and curses stop lights for preventing him from reaching Light as soon as possible. He finally arrives, forty minutes later, before making his way up to Light's room. He doesn't want anyone else to be there. Mikami has been saving up all his money to have a full night with Light, instead of a few hours. And once he finally makes enough money, Light falls into a coma!

'There better not be any other of Light's clients,' Mikami thinks darkly as the elevator doors open and he steps into the contraption. 'There might be one, Higuchi mentioned a rich client that Light's seen a few times,' Mikami remembers in dismay as the elevator slowly begins its ascent to the fifth floor.

Mikami doesn't know how they act around each other, or if Light even likes the client, but he flat-out refuses to share what is his. He has known Light much longer than the other man and once Light wakes up he will see that Mikami is an infinitely better choice than the other man, however rich he may be.

The doors slide open and Mikami exits the elevator in a hurry. He looks at each room number and feels a smirk of triumph on his thin lips as he finds the correct room.

He places his hand over the door knob and turns, pushing the door open.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

To be continued.

Another chapter finally done. Many thanks to my beta Songbird Severine, who is busy with college preparations and took the time to look over this chapter for me^^.

I wanted to bring Mikami back into the story for awhile now, hope you all liked his reappearance.

I got most of my medical information off a reliable website, hopefully I have used it correctly.

I was pretty bummed that my newest one shot, The Notion of Happily Ever After, didn't do so well. I really enjoyed writing it, so if you haven't read it yet go check it out! Granted I want to change a few words in that story, but other than that I have much love for that story.

I would like to hear what you all think of this chapter, so review^^!

Rain angst


	10. Understanding's

Title- Having to buy Freedom

You guys are awesome and I am really sorry about the delay, I got distracted by school and Torchwood. Which is an amazing show, you should all check it out if you haven't seen it yet. It has a canon homosexual pairing! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter^^.

* * *

Mello pauses in the hallway when he sees Mikami standing in front of Light's room. Matt bumps into Mello's back and hits pause on his game after realizing Mello is staring at someone. Mikami turns his head and meets their gaze briefly before opening the door and entering the room.

"I guess we should wait for Ryuuzaki," Matt points out. Mello nods his head before biting his chocolate bar in frustration. "Do you know who that was?" Matt questions while sliding his PSP into his back pocket.

"Mikami Teru, a client that has been with Light for years and has a strange obsession with him," Mello answers offhandedly.

"Hmm," Matt agrees while pulling out his lighter and ignites the flame before turning it off.  
L appears in Mello's line of vision and stops in front of him. "What's wrong?" L inquiries blankly withholding a sigh of annoyance of course something went wrong.

"Mikami just went into Light's room," Mello replies flippantly.

L frowns at that. He hadn't thought any of Light's clients would be able to get in, especially since it was only family. 'Someone must have told Mikami and figured out which room Light is in,' L thinks annoyed. He knew he should have moved Light into private facilities, but the concern of attempting to move him had caused L to put it off.

"The plan was not well thought out," L sighs, aggravated. He had hastily thrown it together. Whammy would act as Light's head doctor, but the problem with that is Quillish had met Mikami and denied ever meeting Light. It left him in an awkward position. He couldn't let Watari go in the room, or Mello. Mello still worked at the club and if Mikami reported to Higuchi than Mello's description would give him away.

There was still Matt, L smirks at that. There was no way Matt could pass for a doctor. 'He'd probably get distracted by his games and start playing in front of the patients' families,' L thinks amused.

"I'll go in, since I am supposed to be Light's uncle," Ryuuzaki decides unwillingly. He'd rather not, since he doesn't like people knowing his face, but this is an exception.

"Are you sure?" Whammy questions quietly.

"I am," L says resolutely.

"Shall I make arrangements for Light to be moved?" Whammy asks kindly.

"Yes," L agrees while placing his hand on the doorknob. "Mello, keep an eye on Higuchi, and Matt, track what Higuchi does on his computer," L orders and sees the two nod their heads in acknowledgment.

"Try not to get jealous of Mikami's affections toward Light," Mello smirks. L glares at the blonde haired teen before entering the room. The last thing he sees is three amused faces.

* * *

Mikami enters the room and is slightly surprised to find it empty. 'By the way Higuchi was talking I thought someone would be in here,' Mikami thinks surprised, but he doesn't really care. 'Light,' Mikami quickly makes his way over to the other man. He runs his hands across Light's hair and face. Stroking the soft strands gently and memorizing the feeling of it.

'You will be mine,' Mikami smiles possessively, his hand moves to Light's cheek. The sound of the door opening gets his attention. 'Who the hell is that? Is he the client Higuchi was talking about?' Mikami wonders curiously, his eyes narrow in suspicion. "Hello," Mikami says politely, his hands still buried in Light's brown locks. L glares at the hand and is tempted to snap Mikami's wrist.

"I'm Light's uncle," L responds empathically.

"It's nice to meet you," Mikami relaxes his shoulders. L nods his head, he doesn't agree with the sentiment. "Would you mind leaving, I would like to spend some time with Light," Mikami asks in a polite tone.

L ignores Mikami's request and takes a seat by Light's bed. "Pretend I'm not here," L responds brusquely. He grabs the open bag of jellybeans off of the nightstand and tosses the bright candy into the air while catching them in his mouth.

"Of course," Mikami agrees tightly, not wishing to upset his future relative. 'I'll whisk you away from Higuchi and get you off heroin,' Mikami thinks firmly. His hand runs across Light's arm before he interlaces their hands together. He can feel eyes burning into his back, trying to pick him apart, but Mikami ignores it as he kisses Light.

L tosses the bag of jellybeans onto the nightstand. A few fly out of the bag, but L ignores it and exits the room in a hurry. He makes his way to the hospitals gift shop. Everyone in the hallway dodges L as he stares at them with cold fury. He makes it to the store, his eyes dart around the store for either pencils or a stress ball. A picture of a hand squeezing a red ball catches L's attention at the front counter. Walking to the counter, he grabs the last two out of the casing and pays for them. The cashier looks nervously over at L and wonders if a doctor pissed him off.

"Are you alright?" the cashier questions hesitantly, not really sure if he wants to know.

"Fine," L responds tightly as he exits the brightly lit store and heads back to Light's room, mainly to keep an eye on Mikami. L wonders back into the room to see Mikami still kissing Light. "I would prefer it if you didn't kiss my nephew in front of me," L coldly states.

"My apologies, but I love your nephew," Mikami responds stiffly. L pulls out one of the stress balls pretending it is Mikami's head. It doesn't really help. His stress will go away once Mikami leaves and he is ninety nine percent sure that Mikami will leave when visiting hours end. L had hoped to see Light alone, after panicking during Light's episode of lung failure. That was shot to hell.

"I understand that but I'm sure Light would enjoy it more if he was awake," L responds, as through Mikami should already know this.

"You're right," Mikami agrees and L idly wonders if he will lose his sanity. He doesn't like other people touching what belongs to him. Mikami has no right to kiss Light, much less touch the younger man like a lover!

Mikami settles himself into the chair next to Light's nightstand and is also the chair next to L. Grabbing the remote, Mikami turns the television onto a news station. L feels his body relax slightly -- at least Mikami isn't touching Light anymore. The hours pass by slowly. Whenever Mikami reaches over, to touch Light, L pretends to reach for the remote, or a random item on the nightstand besides Light's bed that is next to Mikami.

"You're doing this on purpose," Mikami points out flatly after the tenth time Ryuuzaki has blocked him from touching his Light, always claiming he wants to change the channel. "I'll hand you the remote if you ask," Mikami states firmly.

"I don't want to inconvenience you," Ryuuzaki replies with an innocent smile.

"It would be no trouble at all," Mikami answers stiffly. The chairs don't have big arm rests, so Mikami had placed the remote on the wooden table beside Light's bed.

"Visiting hours are almost done," Ryuuzaki remarks offhandedly.

"So it would seem," Mikami agrees and idly wonders how Light can stand his uncle, the man is infuriating.

"You should probably go, the news said a large thunderstorm is rolling in and you wouldn't want to get caught in it," L ingenuously says.

"I think I will," Mikami concurs, as he stands up and stares down at Light, but mainly to get away from L. He much rather be the one to stay with Light all night, a grin crosses his face as his mind wonders off to things he wants to do to Light once he wakes up. A sharp pain runs up Mikami's leg and snaps him out of his day dream. "What was that for?" Mikami suppresses his rage as L tilts his head to look at Mikami harmlessly.

"My foot slipped," L shrugs while pulling his leg up against his chest again.

"I bet it did," Mikami hisses. He is going to ban Light from ever seeing this annoying uncle again.  
"It was nice meeting you," Mikami says courteously. He exits the room and shuts the door loudly behind him.

L smirks in victory and crawls onto the bed with Light, after visiting hours are officially over. "You're not allowed to do that again," L states firmly. He knows it's pointless, but he feels slightly better after the words leave his mouth. "I want you to wake up. Your debt is paid off, you're finally free," L murmurs while squeezing Light's hand. Ryuuzaki lays down and decides to get a few hours of sleep. He avoids the wires allowing Light to breathe and curls up against Light's side, that doesn't have the ulcer. Listening to Light's heartbeat, L eyes close relieved that Light is still alive. Ryuuzaki's hand lightly curls around Light's hospital gown before he drifts off into a light sleep.

Watari enters the room and smiles slightly as he looks at his ward. He places the cookie box and the laptop down on the nightstand. Pulling out his phone, Watari takes a picture. He will send it to L later. He exits the room, feeling slightly better that L has something to eat when he wakes up.

* * *

L wakes up a few hours later still nestled against Light. His eyes linger on Light's relaxed form before L slides out of bed and stretches. His back cracks and he withholds cringing from the pain. Hunching over, L smiles when he sees a box of cookies sitting appetizingly on the nightstand.

Grabbing one he bites into it and rolls it on his tongue for a moment before swallowing. Out of the corner of his eye, L sees Light's hand begins to twitch. Tossing the cookie back in the box, L steps closer to Light's bed and continues to look at Lights hand. L begins to bite at his thumb anxiously. L says nothing as he watches Light's hand move a little, but the motion stops.

"Is Light awake?" Ryuuzaki questions hesitantly, he grasps Light's hand and squeezes it gently. "If you can hear me squeeze my hand," L states firmly as he awaits any gesture. The minutes tick by and nothing happens. L withholds a sigh, he knows that some overdosed patients' hands can twitch, but it's because of the withdrawal and not because they are waking up.

L feels disappointment course through his body. He really was hoping that Light had woken up, but it was nothing but a close call. L grabs his laptop, which Watari dropped off for him, so he can continue working. After entering multiple pass codes L gets to his main screen and brings up the newest reports from the French police.

The next day comes and Mikami is there as soon as visiting hours allow him. L has taken the closet chair to Light and is typing an email to the French police when Mikami enters the room. L barely glances up at him and hits the send button right when Mikami makes it over to Light's bed. L shuts the computer down, not daring to work in front of Mikami. His hand grabs the cookie he tossed back into the box earlier this morning.

"Any improvements?" Mikami questions inquisitively, he takes Light hand into his own.

"His brain waves have increased, other than that, none." L responds as he bites into the cookie.

"How much longer will you be here? Surely your work will want you back soon," Mikami questions evenly, wondering if the other man works. 'Doubtful,' Mikami thinks amused, but smiles kindly at Ryuuzaki.

"They do, I was replying to an email when you entered the room," L replies disinterestedly.

"Will you be leaving soon?" Mikami inquires, generally curious this time.

"I will be," L murmurs as his eyes linger on the cookie he is holding before meeting Mikami's gaze.

"Don't worry I will look after Light," Mikami says seriously, withholding a smirk of victory.

"There will be no need for that, I will be moving Light to a hospital in France," L replies and enjoys the way Mikami sneers at him in anger.

"Is that really safe?" Mikami asks flatly, masking his face into a neutral expression.

"It is, the hospital has already agreed and the consent form is signed," L waves the issue off.

"It's a good thing Light has family to take care of him," Mikami replies tightly, his hand gripping onto Light's hand tighter.

"It is," L agrees smugly.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go defend my client in court," Mikami wishes he could have pushed the court date back, but no such luck. "I just wanted to check on Light before I go," Mikami murmurs with a fond smile at Light. Teru leans down and brushes his mouth against Light's forehead before exiting the room.

L bites into another cookie. Victory never tasted so delicious.

* * *

After winning his trial, Mikami makes his way over to Higuchi's bar. He hadn't felt like going last night to tell Higuchi who he saw. The rain had been pouring, last night, and the bar was out of his way.

Stepping into the club, Mikami is relieved to see Higuchi at the bar. 'Does he ever go home?' Mikami ponders inquiringly, but leaves the thought for another time.

"Who was in the room with Light?" Higuchi questions pointedly, skipping over formalities.

"Why are you so interested?"

"Light brings in the most money, even more than Misa at times," Higuchi answers, but it's not the whole truth. He does like the amount of money Light brings in, but Light is the first whore, who worked for him, that started out at the age fourteen. For two years he watched nothing but Light in the room Light has in the club.

Light intrigues him, for those two years Light never complained about his situation to anyone nor cried. His face had been beautifully impassive. But Light is cracking; his use of heroin along with the new client is making Light hope. He wants to know who is in that room so he can give Light's hopes a physical image.

He wants to have that man secretly hunted down and destroy him. Kill off the one thing that is giving Light hope because he wants Light to work in his club until either Light becomes old or dies from drugs. Drugs are something he can control in Light's situation, but not a rich client.

"I see," Mikami knows there is something Higuchi is not admitting to. No matter, it's not his business. "The only person in Light's room is his uncle Abel, like the doctor said. He is young looking, but I checked out his file and it says that the two share the same mother, but the father's are different. Sachiko's father is Japanese and Abel's father is British who later moved to France for business," Mikami responds in a business tone.

Higuchi nods his head in acknowledgement before Mikami continues. "Light's uncle," Mikami hisses at the word uncle before continuing. "Has raven hair, is extremely skinny and slouches all the time. He even hunches when he is standing I suspect he has a serious case of spinal problems. He said that he is taking Light to France with him," Mikami says tightly. Finding Light is going to be extremely hard, once he is re-located to France.

Higuchi coughs on the liquid he had just poured down his throat and hits his own chest hoping that it will let his breathing return to normal faster. "Light is being transferred, when?" Higuchi demands angrily.

"I don't know, probably in a few days. The hospital wants to watch over Light for at least one more day before they release him," Mikami responds firmly. Not pleased with the arrangement either.

"This does not give me enough time to interfere," Higuchi mumbles displeased with the turn of events. "Do you know how long the uncle is usually with Light?" Higuchi questions as he turns his head to face Mikami.

"The whole day, I asked a few nurses and they told me he rarely leaves Light's side and has his son drop off food to him, but I have never seen him. The nurses said that he has red hair," Mikami replies, tempted to take a shot of vodka to calm his nerves.

"I'll just have to call in a thief," Higuchi murmurs unhappily. His associate is not cheap, but the best in the underground.

"Why a thief?" Mikami questions and wonders if he should support this. He doesn't want Light to get taken away either but calling in a known criminal doesn't seem ethical.

"Because they like a challenge," Higuchi smirks at the younger man. "If you don't agree with these methods then I suggest you leave now because I will not have you interfering," Higuchi warns coldly.

"You're positive you can get Light back?" Mikami inquires skeptically.

"Of course, I pay good money to get things that I want," Higuchi answers smugly. He pulls out his cell phone and dials the number.

* * *

L stares at Light's hand, but withholds touching Light; he needs to send an email to the French police.

A soft moan of pain catches L's attention as he looks up quickly and sees Light's hand twitching, but unlike last time Light's head is moving and tilting in L's direction. L hurriedly places his laptop on the wooden table and rushes to Light's bedside.

"Light!" Ryuuzaki says hopefully and mentally scolds himself for showing his excitement at the possibility of Light being awake.

Light's coffee eyes flicker open, his unfocused gaze lands on Ryuuzaki. He stares at the older man blankly before breaking his gaze away from Ryuuzaki's concerned stare.

"How does Light feel?" Ryuuzaki questions concerned while settling himself on Light's bed. Light feels the bed dip lightly as L adds his weight beside his legs.

"Nauseous and tired," Light answers blandly as he faces L. "What are you doing here?" Light questions as his eyebrows furrow in confusion. After his last conversation with L it makes no sense for the other man to be here. He hadn't thought L would come at all.

L shifts his weight and looks uncomfortable, he doesn't want to answer that, but he owes it to Light. Light's eyes narrow at him in suspicion as he waits for Ryuuzaki to respond. L smirks; Light's expression looks more like a petulant child who was just woken up from a nap.

"Because this is where you are," Ryuuzaki mutters truthfully.

"That sounds like a bad romance novel," Light remarks amused, a tired smile resting on his face. "Why do you want to stay with me when you know I'm a whore?" Light questions bitterly and it sounds like he is spitting out the last word.

"You were forced into the situation and I see no point ignoring what you are now," L replies truthfully and Light eyes soften a little. "You will be out of this situation soon enough," L reassures Light as he squeezes Light's hand lightly before hastily pulling his hand away.

"It still doesn't change the fact that you believe me to be nothing but a whore," Light replies flatly.

"So you are upset about that," L murmurs to himself.

"Any person would be," Light replies snappishly.

"I think you should go back to sleep," L replies offhandedly. Observing Light's pale skin and the sweat covering the younger man's face.

"I do not need to sleep more," Light tightly replies, his mocha eyes staring at L annoyed.

"But you are grumpy," L's states in a matter of fact voice.

"Because you are having a social retard moment," Light deadpans, but feels his body getting exhausted from verbally fighting Ryuuzaki. "How long was I out?" Light asks resignedly, hoping L will go with the change of topic.

"Four days," L answers, but it had felt so much longer.

"That isn't too bad," Light murmurs quietly, almost wishing that he had stayed asleep longer.

"I have yet to inform the hospital staff that you are awake. The reason is because I had to tweak some information and at the moment I am your French uncle Abel, who is related to your mother. I need you to play along with that story," L informs Light and hopes that Light will remember that.

"What if I say no?" Light asks flippantly feeling his stomach churn painfully. He shuts his eyes for a moment and waits for it to pass before looking at L again.

"I'm not going to abandon you and you need to trust me when I say that," L responds seriously.  
Light meets L's gaze evenly, judging how sincere L is.

"Alright," Light agrees reluctantly as he raises an arm and rubs his eyes. As long as Light gets away from Higuchi he will be happy. He doesn't know if he wants to stay with Ryuuzaki, but he's willing to try.

L moves his eyes to stare at the ceiling before turning his attention back to Light. "I'll tell you a secret," L decides while tapping his index finger against his bottom lip.

"As long as it doesn't involve strawberries," Light smiles at L tiredly.

"It doesn't," L agrees as he grins childishly. Light gives him a sign to continue.

"Pinky swear," L responds as he sticks up a pale pinky finger.

"What are we five," Light asks indignantly.

"Does Light not wish to learn the secret?" L asks as he tilts his head curiously.

"You really don't leave me with a choice," Light responds indifferently, but his eyes look amused.

L waits for Light to interlace their smallest fingers together. Light rolls his eyes but raises his good arm and wraps his finger around L's. "If you tell a lie stick a needle in your eye," L says as he moves their hands up and down before releasing Light's finger.

L sighs not really sure if telling Light his secret is a great idea, but he was going to tell Light anyways. Leaning forward L places his mouth against Light's ear, not allowing any chance for someone to overhear him. "I am L," Ryuuzaki murmurs quietly before pulling away.

Light's face looks neutral before his mocha eyes look into L's coal eyes confused. "Who?" Light asks perplexed.

L pouts and attempts to not look insulted. Light had known who L was before he left for a case in Germany. But now it seemed to have slipped the younger man's mind.

"Don't pout, you can explain later," Light says mirroring L's thoughts. "The name does sound familiar," Light reassures L tiredly. L nods his head in agreement before sliding off of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Light questions as he watches L's retreating back.

"To get a doctor," L remarks blandly. Light makes a sound of acknowledgment before he shuts his eyes; it's taking too much energy to keep them open.

A finger pokes Light's side and he attempts to swat it away but it continues. Light groggily opens his eyes again to see Ryuuzaki pointing across from him. He stares at the doctor's chest before meeting the elder man's eyes. The doctor smiles at Light kindly before talking. "How are you feeling?" the doctor questions and Light gives him the same answer he told Ryuuzaki.

"It's not a surprise, your body is still going through withdrawal," the doctor replies knowingly. Light's body stiffens; he looks slightly embarrassed but says nothing. "Everything seems to be alright, beside the ulcer that you have. I'll give you medication for that before you leave," the doctor tells the two, directing the last part at Ryuuzaki. He runs a few more tests on Light before writing on Light's chart. Light, realizing that the doctor is done with him, goes back to sleep.

"Good," L responds as he takes a seat on a nearby chair.

"You have to leave in two days correct?" the doctor asks L, waiting for a confirmation.

"That is true," L agrees.

"I can release your nephew in two days time. I will give you instructions on his medication for the ulcer and you will need to make doctor appointments, for your nephew, so he can take Methadone," the doctor tells L efficiently.

"Of course, thanks for your hard work," L murmurs sincerely. The doctor nods his head as he exits the room. L pulls out his cell phone and dials Watari's number.

"Ryuuzaki," Watari acknowledges as he waits for Ryuuzaki to talk.

"Light woke up," L says and hopes that the relief isn't showing in his voice.

"That is wonderful, have you two spoken yet?" Watari inquires.

"Yes," L answers somewhat sullenly he still wants to clear a few things up with Light. Watari says nothing knowing that L will tell him the reason for his call in a few moments. "I told him who I was," Ryuuzaki says dismissively.

"Do you think that was wise?" Watari questions worriedly.

"He doesn't remember who I am," L somberly remarks and Watari can see the pout on L's face.

"Light just came out of a four day coma. I'm sure he will remember when he is feeling more awake," Whammy reassures L, even if L doesn't really need it.

"Of course," L agrees reluctantly. "But he might reject the idea, of coming to France with us, and want to go home instead. Through I could always not tell him the debt is paid off," L idly remarks, he wouldn't mind doing that.

"Ryuuzaki that isn't going to help your situation, you want to build a trusting relationship with Light not one made of lies. Tell him the truth when he wakes up again," Whammy advises quietly.

"So I can wait until we are in Paris," L decides and Whammy wonders if L even heard a word he said.

"I recommend that you tell him before we leave for Paris. Is there something else you wanted?" Whammy questions, withholding a sigh.

"Are the arrangements made?" L questions casually while biting his thumb.

"Everything is done," Whammy assures L.

"I'll see you in a few hours then," L answers as the two hang up. His phone hums alerting him to receiving a text message. Flipping it open he notices that it is from Watari. L feels the corner of his lip twitch upwards as he saves the picture to his phone before promptly shutting it.

* * *

TBC

Many thanks, to my editor Songbird Severine. I will be thanking her for every chapter she edits. I really do appreciate her taking time out of her busy schedule and editing this for me.

I want to thank Viciada desde 2005, who pointed out to me that L and Light have talked about L before. I will admit I completely forgot. When I looked at chapter 4 again, the two did talk about L, but Ryuuzaki never admitted he was L. So I am sticking with what I have in this chapter.

I wanted to add some humor to this, since the past few chapters have been made of angst. Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait and I will try to get the next one up faster than this one. Can't make any promises. R&R is always a good thing.

Rain angst


End file.
